


Fated: A heart's desire

by PrussianPrince



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 80
Words: 86,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussianPrince/pseuds/PrussianPrince
Summary: He left.Tsukishima was a married man to a guy he was not fated with.Then he came.Will he ever be together with his fated man if destiny was pulling them apart? or maybe they are not fated at all.A story of up and downs between Tsukishima Kei and Kuroo Tetsurou as they tried to work their relationship out.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Tsukishima Kei, Tanaka Saeko/Tsukishima Akiteru
Comments: 12
Kudos: 68





	1. welcome back

Tsukishima Kei, the famous blonde Japanese-Russian model has returned after a one year modeling contract in Russia.

His pale blonde short and curly hair, flawless porcelain skin, golden eyes and thin but long body frame was flashed on every newspaper, websites and TV shows.  
He was known for winning the modeling competition 'The face of Japan' and also being the first Asian LGBTQ to conquer the European countries with his natural beauty, he was the pride of Japan. Everyone was glad that he is finally back in his own country, it's been a year since he saw his close friends and family.

Tsukishima Kei & Semi Eita was now engaged.

Again with the blonde model, together with his fiance was being flashed everywhere. Semi Eita was tall, but not tall enough compared to Tsukishima, but he was wide, so wide that he was almost twice of his fiance's width. his hair was painted ash blonde, with dark hair tips. He was pretty, compared to other Japanese male actors or models, but he was no model nor actor. He was a doctor, cardiologist to be exact.

Tsukishima had a very private backstory or history, but he was known for graduating as a doctor with high honors. His family's identity was also known, but people didn't paid so much attention.  
Semi was well educated, came from a rich family, and he was no new to showbiz. He was also being called as "Japan's hottest doctor" He was every woman's dream. But sadly, he was in love with the famous model, and everyone can see why.

The model came out from the airport's lobby, and fans from all over Japan was waiting for him, of course medias are present. Holding their banners up, yelling his name and throwing sweet words was what he received. He waved at them and smiled. for a model, the blonde looks nothing like them. Wearing a simple olive green turtle neck long sleeve and black jeans, he was so simple, but the way he carried himself was different.  
He entered the black limo waiting for him and found the love of his life waiting, he gave him a bouquet of red roses. He smiled as his face was tinted with pink.

"Fuck it semi, i thought you're on your duty?" He giggled with the fact he received flowers from his fiance, but a hint of worry can be heard knowing his fiance leaved his work.

"You are more important sweety" He said as he close the gap between them. "True that i left my work, but need to return in a few hours. Not unless you want me to stay" He smirked and stare at his fiance's golden orbs.

"Ah, you bad doctor." The blonde giggled again as he peck his lover's lips. "Go to work, i'll rest as soon as i got home." He said before pulling himself away from their lingering gazes.

The model reached his condominium, which was in Tokyo. He left his baggage on the entrance of the door and let the maid fix it up for him.

"Ah i'm sorry for the inconvenience." He bowed to the maid.

"Tsukishima-sama! Please take a rest, this is my duty so let it be." The middle aged woman said as she gently push the male in to the bedroom.

"Thank you Nori-san." He said before closing the bedroom door. Before jumping into the silver coated bed, he opened the metallic black cabinets and inspect the larger shirts hanged into it. "Where should i put it when it was full of his?" He muttered under his breath, almost cursing. He sighed before closing it and jumping unto the silver sheets. The room was quiet and dark, the walls are painted silver and the yellow lamp on the bedsides are the only flashy color to be seen. He inspect the room but nothing seems to be suspicious or interesting, he grab the remote on the left bedside and opened the flat screen TV, that was hanged upon the wall.

His face was flashed through the wide screen. "The face of Japan grand winner, Tsukishima kei had returned from his one year modeling contract from Russia, which means the power couple have been reunited." The news anchor reported. He scoffed. "The manager of the model had stated that he was back to take a small break from modelling and came home to pursue his dream as a pathologist, but seems like it would be hard since thousand of fans are looking forward to catch up with him." The anchor added, and before she could add more, the blonde shut off the television.

"She got a point." He mumbled before falling asleep.

It was dark and blurred, he rub his eyes and things got clearer, but still blurred. "Got a nice sleep?" A muscular man asked as he sit on the bed.

"Eita-kun." He mumbled as he try to focus his sleepy mind.

A soft lips damped into his forehead. "Want anything to eat? it's almost seven..." The blonde shook his head. "You need to eat up Tsukki, you got a lot thinner." The man frowned.

The blonde smiled. "I did? Thought i eat a lot on Russia, their food was amazing though." He giggled.

"Want something Russian then?" The older man asked, giving the young male a soft smile.

"Nah, boiled eggs would be better." The blonde said as he stand from the bed and walk out from the room, he entered another black painted door. It is the bathroom. He washed his face and wore his thin and circular eyeglasses, he came out from the room and saw his lover on a formal wear. He frowned. "Night shift?" He obviously know the answer, but he did still ask anyway.

The older man nodded with a smile. "Don't worry Tsukki, your schedule was already up and we could do a lot of catch up on the hospital." He said as he walk closer to his lover. "Need to go, i love you." He hugged him before pecking his wet lips.

"Hm yeah." The blonde disappointingly replied. He watched the older male walk away, and heard the doors locking.

The maid walk up to him with a concerned smile. "Working already? You just got home my kid." She said with a little worry on her voice.

The blonde nodded slightly and sighed. "Can't wait to slice people up." He smiled as he remember the feelings of guts placed on his hands. "But i miss my friends at the hospital too." He suddenly frowned.


	2. On duty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to tell you guys that this book has been published in another site already, but to avoid spoilers I won't tell where :> I am also planning to change the ending cuz I'm not really satisfied... so yeah, please enjoy this and the upcoming chapters... Love yah!

Tsukishima was in his usual long sleeve collection, and black skinny jeans. This time, he is wearing his lab gown, and face mask, trying to lessen the chance that fans might see him.   
The blonde walked through the busy hallways and entered a door with no specific or any label outside, the room was not so big and it is occupied only by two person. Both are males, one brunette and one raven. The brunette seems to have a splitting image of Jesus Christ, having a muscular body, long wavy hazelnut brown hair, and a growing beard. While the other one had no comparison to his beauty. His hair was jet black, same as Tsukishima's hairstyle but longer. Among them he was the shortest, but he was no joke on his working skills. He was the blonde's teacher and best friend.

"Welcome back Tsukishima-san." The beautiful boy greeted.

The blonde bowed his head. "I'm sorry for taking so long." He said before facing them.

"Ah don't be Tsukishima." The brunette said. "We handled things just fine." He smiled.

"But Eita-kun said you're being flooded by dead bodies." The blonde frowned.

"Yes but it's not our fault anymore. We kept on working on the bodies but the investigators won't claim them anymore, unless it was the family who claimed it." The raven boy explained.

"Are there still work for me then?" Tsukishima tilt his head.

"A lot boy." The oldest man said.

Tsukishima smiled. "Please give me all the details of the untouched bodies and i'll work on them, thank you Asahi-senpai." He said to the brunette. "And Akaashi-san" he said to the raven boy, and they both smiled.

The blonde was now alone at the autopsy room, stuck with a pile of papers, folders and dead bodies. He sighed as he did not expect the room would be filled with dead bodies. He filled up a paper and soon check the body in front of him. His bare hands are touching the cold arm of the dead woman, he checked all the hidden parts of the body. He hummed to kill the silence, and kept scanning the dead body.

It's been hours and he was already on his third body, when someone knocked at the door. Tsukishima flinched when he heard the sudden noise and sighed, the door creaked open and the raven's head popped. "Sorry." He said as he entered. The blonde nodded and gently put down the scalpel on the table. "The investigators want the ten bodies and their details, could you help me for awhile?" He asked.

The blonde nodded. "You're lucky i haven't started with this body yet." He scoffed. "What's with the sudden anyway?" He asked as he remove the gloves stained with blood.

"Heard their leader was about to return, he must be a scary person. making the FBI work before he returns, must be scary." The raven nodded as he bit his lip.

"Mentioning the FBI, isn't your husband was part of them?" The blonde asked as he help the raven lift the bag of dead body.

Akaashi checked the number on the zipper and checked the file. "Don't speak like you didn't know him but yeah, he was on the SWAT team, not in the lazy investigatory department though." He answered without tearing away his gaze on the papers. "Body three." He mumbled as he toss back the folder on the table. "Tsukishima-san please find the other bodies, i'll get the beds." He said before leaving alone the blonde.

He opened every bag and checked their feet. "Body nine was missing." He mumbled as he started to open the first bag again. There was only one folder left, and the body seems to be missing. He silently cursed on his mind as he keep on lowering his upper body and it keeps his back hurting.

"Have you found it?" Akaashi asked as he opened that doors.

"One body was missing. Body nine, Hinana Mori, woman, thirty-four and brunette." Tsukishima said as he stretched his aching back.

"Hinana Mori's body was already claimed by the family, that must be the copy of the investigators." Tsukishima sighed as he heard akaashi's words. "Sorry for it." He smiled mocking the blonde.

"Ah you really-" The blonde was about to curse but he remembered no matter how small the raven boy is, he's still his teacher. "Never mind, just let me finish my job." Akaashi silently laugh and walk towards the nearest body. "Let me do the lifting, you might not grow after that." He said as the blonde lift the body in front of akaashi.

"Are you mocking me?" The raven glared at the leaving blonde and rest his hands on his hips. "I'm already on my twenties and i won't grow any taller you idiot, didn't you study body growth?" The raven gritted his teeth.

"Didn't you study how bones could get weaker when you kept on lifting heavy things? Specially on your already getting oldies?" The blonde said as he return to the room and lift another bag.

The raven grunted as he pick the folders from the ground. "My dear how many times i told you to respect your senpai's?" His brows furrowed. "You never grew Tsukishima-san." He mumbled as he walk next to the blonde.

The bodies are now sent to the hospital's back door and the black vans with FBI logos are picking them up. Akaashi was the one talking to the investigators about the documents. "I can give it to Koutarou as soon as it finished." Akaashi said to the older man.

"Ah that noisy SWAT leader? Isn't he friends with our leader?" The man in black long sleeves said.

Akaashi was confused. "May i ask who is your leader? Kotarou never mentioned about your leader anyway." He politely asked.

"Actually we only knew him in his face, we never actually got to talk to him. Maybe you should ask your husband when you got home." The raven gave him a not so contented look.

"Sure, i'll do." he said before bowing and the man walked away. The bodies are now gone and beds are the only ones left, the workers starts to enter them and Akaashi soon joined them.


	3. Return of the king

The sun was already rising but tsukishima was still at his office, facing his laptop.

"Tsukishima-san aren't you going home?" The raven asked as he stand from his table. "Koutaro would pick me up, want me to drop you off?" He asked.

"No thanks Akaashi-san, i'll wait for Eita-kun." The blonde answered as he smiled to the raven.

"Thank you really Tsukishima-san for the help, i owe you one already." Akaashi said as he hug the younger male.

"No problem mom." Tsukishima said as he tried not to laugh. "Want me to walk you down? I've been sitting for almost four hours straight."

"Good idea, Koutaro would be glad to see you." The raven boy said as he let go of his hug. "By the way, as soon as you finish the file you could leave it on my table, or if ever you pass by our house you could drop it off." He added.

"Got a lot of time later, sure i'll drop it off." The blonde said as he stand from his chair and stretched his back.

Not so long Akaashi's phone vibrated. "The owl's here." He said before picking his bag up and leaving his white coat behind. The raven and the blonde walk down and it was still dark, it was only 3 in the morning. The guards bowed as the two pathologist walk out from the main hospital doors. A gray metallic BMW was waiting near them, a man was energetically waving at them.

"How can he be so energetic at this time?" Tsukishima mumbled as they walk towards the car.

A tall, but not taller than tsukishima came out from the driver's seat. He was wide and muscular, he could be a bouncer or a gym trainer. His hair was black with a white dyed strands, like a zebra, and it was sticking up like he was electrified. His eyes are round and bright tangerine-yellow. "Tsukishima-kun!" He yelled as he ran towards the blonde and lift him up.

"Bokuto-san!" The blonde pushed the man's face. "Please i can not breath." He said as he tried to loosen his grip.

"Oh sorry." The man said as he let go of the blonde. "You've gotten lighter tsukki, you eating well?" He tilted his head as he stare at the blonde whose fixing his crumpled clothes.

Tsukishima glared at the raven's husband. "You just got bigger Bokuto-san, and yes i'm eating well." He gave him an expressionless face.

"Ah seeing you makes me remember our training camp days, and mentioning it someone's coming back!" The man beamed. Akaashi and Tsukishima gave him a confused look. "What? Didn't know?"

Akaashi crossed his arms. "How did you even convince me to marry you." It was not a question, but a statement.

The blonde sighed. "Keep that person between you, Akaashi-san i need to go." He bowed before walking back inside the hospital.

Akaashi gave his husband a mean look. "Your scaring my friend." He said before entering the car.

Bokuto face palmed his self and entered the car again. "He is also my friend, but the real deal was kuroo bro is about to return japan!" He said as he close his doors.

Akaashi's face suddenly went in a little surprised, he faced his husband a confused look with a mix of anger. "What?" He asked.

"Kuroo texted me yesterday, he said his job on Korea was already done. He wants to work back here in japan that's why he's flying back here next week." Bokuto excitedly explained as he started the engine.

Akaashi might be expressionless but deep inside he was nervous.

It is already ten in the morning and Tsukishima finished the file that Akaashi requested him to finish, he soon packed his things and removed his white coat. He picked his things up and soon leave the room, he walks along the hospital corridors and knock at the cardiologist's room. "Come in." A voice from the inside yell. The blonde opened the door and saw a ash blonde head sleeping on his desk. "Is that you Tsukki?" He ask without lifting his head.

"No i'm not Tsukki." The blonde answered sarcastically and playfully. He sit at the patient's chair and kiss the top of the doctor's head. "Should i drive this time?" He whispered.

The doctor raised his head and smiled at the blonde. "Not until you kiss me." The doctor pouted, ready for the kiss.

The blonde chuckled before pecking the ash blonde haired man's pouting lips, but he was not yet satisfied. The doctor held Tsukishima's head and pushed him into a hard kiss, the doctor smirked as he slid his tongue into his fiance's mouth. The blonde moaned from the hardness of the kiss, the doctor finally pulled out to catch some air. they both catch for their breath and smiled. "You naughty doctor." The blonde smiled as he peck his lover again. "Let's go home, you look so tired." He said as he stand from the chair.

Because of the kiss, the doctor let his lover drive them home. It was the same condo unit that Tsukishima slept in yesterday, the maid greeted them and prepared a meal for them. Due to tiredness, Semi fell asleep on his bed and tsukishima eat his lunch alone. As usual he didn't eat much and soon he sat on the couch and opened the Television. "Another Japan's pride was about to go home to his home country after competing in a men's modeling competition in Korea." The reporter announced. "the famous and currently the best Japanese NBI investigator, Kuroo Tetsurou, was about to come back on his home country after winning the first ever male division of the miss universe, mister universe competition in South Korea." The female reported and a top naked man's picture appeared, his body was well toned and his skin was slightly tanned. His hair was a mess but it suits him well, his eyes are cat like and his thin mouth was in a small but captivating grin. He was wearing a red king's crown with colorful jewels, and a sash that hangs on his neck with 'mister universe 2018' written on it. His left hand was holding a golden trophy and his right was free. "Congratulations to Mr. Kuroo but it was a big question why he's still a single man." The reporter said as she slightly blushed.


	4. Friendships and gossips

"Good evening Bokuto-san." The blonde greeted expressionless. "Please hand this to Akaashi-san, thank you." He bowed before he leaved right away. Bokuto was about to stop and ask him to stay over but the blonde was long gone. Tsukishima was now on the busy streets of Tokyo and he was wearing a cap and face mask to cover his identity, it would be easier to travel without fans and medias interrupting. He walked inside a not so fancy café and sit in front of the young lady with long black hair, and mole under her pink lips. "Why the sudden meet up manager?" He asked.

"Your magazine was already released and a press conference and a photo shoot would be held next week, i already ask the hosts to keep the questions minimal since you're a busy person. Lucky to know them personally though." The woman in her twenties smiled. "I heard you came back to work as soon as you got home, so how's the opening of the bodies?" She asked.

The blonde nodded. "Still satisfying as ever." He shortly answered.

"Then that's good, But please don't overwork yourself, still a lot of television shows wants you to be their guest." The blonde frowned under his mask. "Want me to decline them?" She asked again.

"No need, just align them with my work schedule. I'll send you later my sched so you can work on it." The blonde answered.

"Sure." The woman nodded. "Then i must go for i need to meet a lot of client, don't worry i'll make sure you still have time for your privacy."

The blonde nodded. "Thank you Shimizu-senpai." He said before the woman leave.

Not so long the blonde walk out from the café too and blend in with the people in the streets. He busied himself trying to forget things that he shouldn't be thinking. It was almost twelve in the morning when he got home, his fiance was still sleeping as well as the maid. He soon change his casual clothes into his blue and silk pajamas, he removed his glasses and joined his lover on the bed and snuggled into his body. The doctor grunted but cuddle his lover and hugged him protectively. "You're stressed, what's up?" The doctor asked on his weak and sleepy tone.

"Press conference and photo shoot next week." The blonde answered as he buried his face on his lover.

"Want me to brighten up the mood?" The older male asked as his hands move into the younger male's back.

"You'll just fuck me, right?" A hint of disappointment was heard when the blonde talked.

"Then do you want me to do anything my dear?" He kissed the blonde on his cheeks.

"Just go to sleep, you still have work tomorrow." Tsukishima frowned.

"I love you kei." He whispered and the young man's grip tightened.

"Love you more." He whispered and they both went into their sleep.

It was around eleven when the blonde woke up alone in the bed, he scanned the room but no one was with him. He went out from the bedroom and saw his maid cooking. "Good morning Tsukishima-sama." She greeted but the blonde just hummed. He sat on the couch and opened the television again, a movie was being showed. He sighed as he opened his phone and a message from akaashi was on the notification, he opened it and read it.

"Oh, another late night work." He mumbled as he dialed a number.

"Tsukki-chan~" The man on the other line yelled.

"Will you lower down your voice please?" The blonde irritably said. "Can you accompany me? I'm quite lonely." He frowned as he ask the man on the other line.

Not so long after the call, the doorbell rang. Tsukishima opened the door and saw a bunch of people in front of his door. "Tsukki-chan~" The brunette with fly away hair beamed. Behind him was another man with gray hair, mole under his left eye and almost same height as the brunette. The other one had a bright orange hair and obviously the shortest among them, but he was actually had the same age as the blonde.

"Ahhhhh Tsukishima!" The shortest man run to the blonde and hug him. "We missed you!" he beamed.

"Yeah i know, so can you please let me go already hinata?" he irritably said.

The small man did what the blonde said and soon entered the unit. "Thanks for inviting Tsukishima, we brought some snacks and movies." The man with gray hair said as he lift up the plastic bags he's holding.

"Thank you Sugawara-san." The blonde bowed.

The three noisily watched different type of movies until the sun set down and the stars are now showing, tsukishima was so quiet but deep inside he was glad he invited them. "By the way Tsukishima, have you heard kuroo's victory?" The ginger head man asked with a smile crept on his face.

The blonde bit his lower lip. "Y-yea, good for him." He answered as he pick up the the slice of Hawaiian pizza and shove it into his mouth.

"Man, who knew that dork could win such title." Sugawara pouted.

"Who even expected that this salty guy would be featured on international magazine?" The brunette smiled.

"Just say you're jealous Oikawa-san." Tsukishima said with his signature sarcastic tone and face.

"Oh fuck you Tsukishima-kun but i'm already happy with my life with Iwa-chan." The brunette raised his brow as he give the blonde a meany look.

"Talking about Iwa-san, i heard he was courting your manager Oikawa-san." The ginger man said.

"What?!" It was obvious that the brunette knows nothing about it.

"Oops." The blonde said before giving the brunette a revenge look. "That clearly didn't came from me."

"You didn't know?" Sugawara gave Oikawa a worried look. "It was all over the internet, are you not updated?"

"It was my manager who keeps me updated, you know actors can't have their own social media!" Oikawa half yelled to them. "Are you being serious hinata?!" He asked hinata hoping that he was only joking.

Hinata grab his phone from his pocket and tap a few items. "Here, got a screenshot of it." He said as he stretched his arms to let the brunette see the content of his phone.

Oikawa frowned. His little friend was correct, his best friend was courting his manager.


	5. scandal

Tsukishima felt bad for his friend, knowing the brunette had a huge crush on his childhood friend. But he also felt good, because he got away from the topic about his old friend.  
It was already six in the afternoon and his shift starts around seven, Oikawa and Sugawara decided to drop their blonde friend to the hospital since it was on their way home too.

"Thank you Oikawa-san, and I'm sorry for what happened." The blonde said as he peeked through the car's windows.

Oikawa shake his head gently. "Iwa-chan is a man, not unlike us. I was prepared for this." He forcefully said in his cheerful voice.

The blonde just nodded and watched the car drove away from the hospital's entrance. As soon as he enter the lobby, a bunch of reporters are surrounding the doctor. Unluckily one noticed him. "Mr. Tsukishima!" The male reporter yelled and everyone surrounded him. "Mr. Tsukishima we heard that your declining all magazine offers to you?"

"Is it true that you're wedding will be on Miyagi?" Tsukishima exhaled as he closed his eyes, the flash from the camera was blinding.

His palms turned into fists and veins in his forehead starts to show "We heard you're a busy patholo-"

"Stop!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. "Can't you see this is a private hospital? Where are the guards? I want them out!" He yelled, and soon guards starts to lead the reporters out from the hospital. As soon as the guards are back, he walked into them. "What is this? Why did you let them in? The patients are about to sleep and you're letting them make some noise? Irresponsible!" The anger was clearly shown in his face and voice. The guards was so ashamed that the only thing they could do was bow down their heads. "I don't want this to happen again, do you understand?!" He yelled.

"Yes sir." They both answered in unison.

The blonde walk away from his anger. He slammed the office door open, making his office mate flinched. "What the hell was wrong with you?" The raven head gave the blonde a questioning look.

"Medias are getting into my nerves." The blonde slammed his bag unto his chair and grab several folders on his table. "I'll be working down there, please let no one enter while I'm working." He said before leaving the expressionless Akaashi.

"Yeah sure whatever." He mumbled as he face his phone once again and enter tsukishima's twitter account. "I sincerely apologize if i showed such attitude awhile ago but please do remember that i have my own job, please respect that if you want my respect too." He mumbled again as he typed on his phone. "This kid sure had a short temper." He sighed before tweeting it. He received a lot of likes, replies and retweets before logging off his friend's account.

Tsukishima's now wearing his green uniform and he's already working on someone's dead body. He was angry but he must be careful, one wrong move and thing could mess up. He sighed as he open up the woman's abdomen.  
It's been an hour and he was now stitching the body back to its old place. The blonde removed his blood stained gloves and grab the folders and pen beside, he wrote down that it was the failed operation on her appendix that killed her. He sighed as he finished the writings, he put down the folder back to it's place and start to transfer the body to the bag. As soon as he finished cleaning the blood stained table, he transfer another body. Same as his first patient, he did the same procedure.

Cardiologist, Semi Eita was currently on his surgery. Finally, stitching up his patient's chest. Not so long he was already done, and out from the room. From his blue uniform, he replaced it with his casual one. Although he was tired and drained, he still walk down to his lover's office. Only to find the brunette and the raven head finishing their own works. "Have you seen Kei?" He weakly asked.

"He wants no visitor or attention for now, Semi-san." The raven answered as his eyes laid on the doctor.

"What happened?" The doctor frowned as he leaned on the door's frame.

"Heard a bunch of reporters was waiting for him awhile ago, he was so angry about it." Akaashi frowned. "So i think it would be better if we let him alone for awhile? I'll just inform him that you want to see him."

The doctor just nodded and leave, he came back to his office and sat on his chair. His phone suddenly vibrated on the table, it was Shimizu-san, his lover's manager. He swipe the answer button and placed his phone over his ear. "What's up shimizu-san." He stayed silent for awhile, he sighed before speaking again. "Shimizu, you know tsukishima well. Didn't you explained the media that he wants privacy when it comes to work? If not please tell them. I want no accidents like that to happen again." He said before ending the call. He exhaled before closing his eyes and drifted into a sweet slumber.  
The night was still young and the cardiologist got a little nap when he was being summoned at the emergency room again. His shift was just about to be finished, he sighed before grabbing his phone from his bag. He felt bad that after the reporter incident, he can't be with tsukishima when he got home. After he sent the message he immediately run off to the emergency room.

The untouched bodies are now decreasing, thanks to Tsukishima's anger he got himself drowned to work. But his co-workers are starting to worry, the blonde's shift was now finished but he's still inside the autopsy room. Akaashi furrowed his eyebrows as he start to worry more to his friend. "That's it." he mumbled as he stand from his chair. "Asahi-san i'll just go fetch Tsukishima-san." The brunette just nodded and watch the raven head walk out from the room.   
He was already sweating, and seems to be tired in all aspects. he was just leaning on the empty table, with his long and thin arms supporting his body not to collapse on the bloody table. He breathed heavily as he heard footsteps coming towards the room, he expected for a knock but the door just flew open. "Your shift's over." The raven said as he walk towards the tired blonde.


	6. Boyfriend duties

Tsukishima nodded as the raven stood at the opposite of the table, facing him. "it was never a big deal that you showed your true colors to the media, what's wrong?" He asked.

The blonde scoffed and removed his face mask. "Nothing is wrong." He answered briefly.

"Is it about Kuroo's return?" Tsukishima looked down on the table and closed his eyes, his hands turning into fist. The raven eyed him as he cross his arms.

"So what if he's back? It changes nothing." He whispered loud enough for Akaashi to hear. Tsukishima raised his head and stare at akaashi's chocolate brown eyes. "I'm going now." He said before he bowed. "Thank you for today." 

The raven just stared at the blonde as he walk away from the place. "Glad that i didn't chose his career." He mumbled as he folded his white sleeves. Ready to clean the messed up table.

Tsukishima felt weak after reading Semi's message to him  
he was looking forward to be with him, specially at the time he is suffering. Tsukishima was an independent person since he was just a kid, but he felt incomplete whenever he was alone. He never liked talking, but other's presence make his problem vanish. The sun was just starting to show, he got more time to sleep, after it was his magazine photo shoot for his comeback.  
It was already late in the morning when semi got home, he was looking forward to see his fiancé sleeping on their bed, but when he got home he saw no one. No matter how tired he is, he still called his missing fiancé. He waited for a few minutes before he finally answered his phone. "Tsukki." he greeted.

"This is kiyoko, Semi-kun. Tsukishima-san was currently in his photo shoot for his comeback." The raven head woman said as he watch the blonde pose for the camera.

"Oh, it's fine." He answered shortly.

"Do you want me to tell him?" She asked.

"No, I'm just checking him. thanks anyway." Semi exhaled as he unbuttoned his long sleeves, seconds later he ended the call.

Kiyoko placed the phone back to Tsukishima's bag and walked towards the middle aged man. "You want to talk to me mister Tim?" The woman asked.

The man was on his suite and his black undercut hair was slicked back. "Manager Kiyoko is it?" He asked and she bowed. "I'm the daily Tokyo magazine editor, Eduard Tim." He handed out his hand for a handshake.

"Shimizu Kiyoko, Tsukishima's manager." The woman shake the man's hand.

"Actually i really need your cooperation." The woman nodded as he listened to the older man. "As you see we have a page on this magazine about the representatives of Japan on international events, and Tsukishima-san was one of them. So i was hoping that you could attend next week, despite of his busy schedule. I'm really hoping for his presence since he was currently the hot topic today."

Kiyoko smiled. "Well, since this was a major company I'll try to convince him." She bowed. "Thank you for the wonderful offer."

"This kid got natural talent, he deserve the offer." The man nodded.

Soon as the photo shoot ended, the blonde stayed at his changing room. Tsukishima's now back on his casual clothes, but the flowers on his head was still attached. His face was so flawless that only highlighters are added on his face. He was sitting on a high chair facing the mirror but his eyes are fixed on his phone, he messaged semi and informed him about his photo shoot. He is biting his lips when someone knocked at his door. "Come in." He yelled, eyes still fixed on his phone.

"Tsukishima-kun the editor talked to me and he wanted you to attend his photo shoot next week, it's for the page dedicated for Japanese representatives. would you like to accept it or declined it?" Kiyoko said as she sat beside the model.

"Check my schedule, as long as it won't affect my work it's fine." He said finally tearing away his gaze from his phone.

"It is on Tuesday, five in the afternoon. " The woman informed. "Do you wish to go home already?" She asked.

"Yes please." The blonde mumbled.

"Your things are packed already, I'll just call the driver and we're ready to go." Kiyoko said before leaving the room.

The blonde was still not on his self, he was staring at his reflection on the mirror. His thoughts are blank but his face looks like he was filled with thoughts, his brows furrowed. A knock was heard again and kiyoko's head peeked. "The car's ready." The blonde exhaled before following his manager.

Finally he is home, but his head dress was still attached. He opened the bedroom doors and found his half naked lover sleeping on their bed. Tsukishima remove his navy blue long sleeve and black jeans. He crawled over the older man and sat beside his sleeping body. "Eita-kun." He whispered, but he only grunted. the blonde removed the thick comforter that's covering Semi's lower body, and he liked what he was staring. "Semi please wake up." He mumbled as he shake the man's body.

Finally the older man opened his heavy eyes, only to find a naked goddess sitting beside him. "Tsukki~" He smiled as he sit up lazily. The blonde leaned on and kissed his lips, the older man kissed him back. Their kisses starts to get deeper and their hands roamed around their bodies, semi pushed tsukishima on the bed and he was now on the top. He pulled away from the kiss and chuckled. "What's up sweety?" He grin as he asked with his husky and sexy voice.

"I missed you." The blonde answered, his eyes are showing that he's in need.

"Oh God don't show me that face." Semi bit his lower lip and tsukishima's thin brows furrowed, he mouthed him 'please'. "Fuck it." He growled before kissing the blonde's neck and leaving marks behind. "Why do you need to be so hot." He mumbled as he keep on leaving marks on his lover's neck.

Tsukishima's hand are now placed on Semi's muscular back and his nails are digging his flesh every time his man was moving faster and deeper. The blonde moaned as he felt the pain and the pleasure on his lower body. "O-oh God, Eita p-please." Tears starts to flow from his eyes. Semi kissed his lips and soon they both came to an end.


	7. Tsukki the loving wife

Two bodies are now lingering and attached to each other. The stress that was engraved to the cardiologist awhile ago was now gone, he was now full of love and happiness.   
Semi tightened his hug to the blonde, and Tsukishima liked it. "Should i cancel everything today?" He mumbled as he kissed the blonde's head.

"If you want to." The blonde buried his face on Semi's bare chest. "You must be tired after all." He added.

Semi caressed Tsukishima's skinny back. "I can feel your bones." He mumbled as he traced his spine. "I love you "

Tsukishima raised his head and level his head same as his lover. "I love you more than anything." He was frowning, like everything was wrong. "Eita i want to get married already." He bowed his head.

Semi chuckled. "Just tell me when sweety." He kissed his forehead.

"Can we get married now?" The blonde wrapped his skinny hands on his lover's neck.

The older man scoffed. "As i remember you're the one who said that nothing will change if we get married or not, what's with the hurry sweety?" He held Tsukishima's chin up and pecked his lips.

"It's just, i want to be officially forever yours. I may sound cheesy or way out of my character, probably. But Eita, i want them to recognize me as your husband already." He gave him a sad look.

"Tsukishima, listen." Semi locked his gaze to the blonde's golden irises. "Boyfriends, engaged or married, it's just a title, and no matter what title we have today or tomorrow, you are still mine." He gave the blonde a sweet and short kiss. "But if you want to really get married, then we will get married."

Tsukishima smiled. "I love you" tears fell on his eyes.

The couple stayed in their small unit, Semi cancelled all his appointments and Tsukishima called asahi to swap their shifts. semi was now at their couch, cuddling his blonde fiancé. the older man was full of happiness, and Tsukishima suddenly felt bad. The older man noticed how down his lover. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm sorry if i can't give you a child." The blonde's head lowered. "I heard from your friends that you've always wanted a son, and named it after you." He bit his lip and tried to push back his tears.

Semi laughed. "We can always adopt you know? But the most important for me is that I'm with you." He smiled as he kiss his cheeks. "Please don't make that sad face, it makes me think that I'm not good enough for you." Tsukishima smiled.

The blonde groaned. "Don't make that look." He placed his palms on semi's cheeks, he leaned closer and their forehead touched and their eyes gazing at each other. "It's making me want to fuck you." He whispered, seductively.

The older man's face turned serious. "You're the one who's making me want to fuck you." He growled as his hands guide the other male to sit on his lap properly, their foreheads are still attached and gazes locked to each other. "Oh god you're making me hard." He growled again. Tsukishima rocked his hips making his man's groin go harder, he smirked. "You are testing my patience, Tsukki~" Semi whined.

The blonde rocked harder making Semi moaned, his face was begging for more. His eyes shut and his teeth dug on his now chapped lips, avoiding to make louder noise. "Tell me what you want." The blonde whispered as he watched his lover suffer.

Semi opened his eyes and saw how lustful his lover is. He bit his lip harder and grope the blonde's ass harder, making the blonde move his ass deeper. "F-fuck me" He growled.

"Oh yeah?" The rubbing of their groin stopped and Tsukishima pulled away from Semi's face. The older man's face was full of shock and disappointment, while the blonde wore his victory face. "Oh God look at your face." He mumbled as a grin appeared on his small mouth.

Semi growled as his strong hands lift the man on his lap. He stand from the couch and slammed him on it. He immediately removed his black shirt and rained the younger boy with sloppy kisses. "Don't force me to be myself, you know you can not stand me." He growled as he remove the younger boy's shirt.

Tsukishima held semi's hands and intertwined their fingers together. "You're completely wrong Eita." He purred as he avoided Semi's kisses. "You're the one who can not handle me." He said as he placed semi's pointy finger and suck it. The older man growled but the blonde's foot stepped on his growing groin, he was like a wolf ready to attack his prey. "Why?" The blonde pouted, teasing the man. "Is something holding you? Why can't you come and get me Eita-kun?" Semi was now full and wanted to be freed from the blonde's hold. Tsukishima squeezed semi's groin using his foot, he was giving Semi the mean look.   
Semi was growling when suddenly both faces fell into a shock. Tsukishima bit his lip while staring at his fiancé, while Semi looked down hiding his face. "D-did you?" both faces turned red. "Did you just..." The blonde suddenly laughed uncontrollably. he let go of Semi's hands and placed it into his flat stomach. Semi stood straight and sit beside his laughing lover. "Oh my God!" Tsukishima yelled as he laugh at Semi.

"I can not believe you are laughing." Semi said without looking at Tsukishima. He was dead serious but the blonde still kept on laughing.

"Semi, you just cummed on my feet!" he beamed. "Are you really that turned on?" He asked while still laughing.

The ash blonde head breathed heavily before watching his beloved man laugh at him. "Yes and no matter how embarrassing it is, i was glad that i could make you laugh." He gave the blonde a sincere smile.

The blonde stop laughing and tilted his head as he stared at his smiling fiancé. "I can't believe i deserve a guy like you." he mumbled. "Would you like to do that inside me instead?" He raised his brow.

Semi glared at the blonde, and mouthed him a 'no'. The blonde whined, but he just gave him a sweet but fast kiss. "Just help me get rid of the stain, this is your fault anyway." He whispered loud enough for the blonde to hear.

"Is this a free trial on how to be a wife?" The blonde pouted.


	8. surprise seatmate

Weekend came fast and Tsukishima worked on Monday so he could take a day off on Tuesday.

"I was glad that NBI starts to collect their bodies already, the room was being filled with bodies again." The blonde exhaled as he carry the bodies unto the beds. "Sometimes it made me wonder, how many crime was happening in a day to have this stock of bodies in our hospital. Also considering that we're not the hospital around with pathologist, right?"

The raven head breathed in frustration. "Tell me Tsukishima, how many times did Semi-san fucked you that made you so talkative today?" He blurted out as he slammed the folders on the tiled table beds.

"We fucked like rabbits in heat." the blonde tilted his head. "He even made a gap hole on my arse." The raven cursed as how sarcastic tsukishima is, making him wonder if it's even true or not.

"Seriously Tsukishima? How big is that man making you..." Akaashi's face turned sour as he find the right words for his sentence. "Making you have that hole." He tossed his hands in the air as he gave up on thinking.

"As i remember he was 18.7 cm in height and 22 cm in width." The blonde answered as he lift the another bag. "And he was not yet hard on that size." He added before walking out the room.

Akaashi's face turned red. "Is that even legal? Is that even natural? And fuck Tsukishima isn't that a private thing?!" The raven squinted his eyes as he keep on cursing the younger man.

Tsukishima stood beside akaashi, making the raven look up. "How about Bokuto-san?" He whispered.

"16.29 cm in height and 24 cm in width." Akaashi mumbled. "Are we really talking about their sizes? Here on the autopsy room?" His voice was now louder than before.

"I was wondering if you're the one who measured Bokuto-san." Tsukishima mumbled as his pointy finger land on his chin.

The raven turned red. He yelled at the giggling blonde, he slap him on his arm. "Just go to work you naughty kid." He ordered.

The blonde tried to stop his laughs but it came out anyway. "Yeah sure Akaashi-san." He said before walking towards the black bags lying on the ground.

Akaashi's shift was now finished and asked Bokuto if he can pick him up, unluckily his husband was busy. The raven bid his goodbye to the blonde whose shift was not yet done, he also passed by asahi whose shift was just starting. Akaashi take the cab since it was too far if he would walk home, and it would be dangerous if he would walk alone. It was quiet and peaceful, the city lights are reflecting on the cab's window. His phone vibrated on his hand and Bokuto's name was on his notification. He tap the message and read his apology, and his i love you's, and the tons of hearts and crying emoji's. A smile crept on his thin lips, he now know why he married this guy.  
He opened his unit's door and found red lights are on, instead of white. He scanned the living room and the kitchen, but it was all empty. The raven placed his bag on the counter when a loud bang was heard, from his bedroom. He walk fast and opened the door, his mouth fell open.

"Oh, hey Akaashi!" A tanned man with messy and spiky raven hair greeted, and he was playing pokers with the pepper and salt head man.

"Hey babe." Bokuto greeted.

"Didn't know today's your arrival." Akaashi said as he gently closed the door.

"Yeah, i'm sorry." The older raven apologized as he smiled like the Cheshire cat. "By the way i heard what happened about the irresponsiblity of my team, i'm truly sorry for it though. But don't worry i'll whip them up as soon as i got back to work." He said like he was just saying it for the sake of their company image.

"Don't tell that to me Kuroo-san, it was not me who took care of the bodies." Akaashi said as he sit beside his husband.

"Tell him thanks anyway." He smiled like he was messing up with someone.

Tsukishima was wearing a simple white shirt and black jeans, he was now on his way for his press conference for his international magazine. After being waited by the media, the guards helped him to get into his dressing room. In there, he meet Kiyoko, and his personal stylist.   
The blonde was now wearing a baby pink over sized sweater and a black -not so- ripped jeans, and an all white rubber shoes. The stylist even made him wore his round glasses, instead of contacts. Tsukishima was known for his natural beauty and he wanted to keep it that way, he hired no make up artist and just dab a few highlighter on his face.   
Not so long and he was now being asked to sit on the table. It was a long table but there are only two chairs, the background was a huge screen that flashes the daily tokyo's logo. The table was empty, except for the folders which contains the guest's names. Flashes and voices filled the room as soon as the blonde walked in and sit on the right part, for he was lead there by the female organizer. After settling his self, the other guest came and sit on the remaining chair. The blonde was too focused on the red table sheet that he didn't notice the man beside him.

"Camera!" The director yelled making the blonde raised his head. "Three, two, one." He said fast. "Action!" He yelled.

The host talked first, greeting their viewers and the visitors. "And here we have Mr. Kuroo Tetsurou and Mr. Tsukishima Kei."   
Both male stiffened from their seats before looking at each other, both male was surprised and not moving. Their eyes are locked into each others, sweats started to form on their forehead. "And they are here to discuss their wins across the sea." The host added. "And for the first question." The host choose a reporter whose raising their hands.


	9. Can't run away from destiny

"Tokyo TV" The host called.

A male reported stood from his chair and asked. "A scandal was released by the other reporters, what could you say about that Mr. Tsukishima?"

The blonde scoffed. "They invaded my privacy, it was no scandal for me but for them. I was working on a private hospital and their goal has no concern to the hospital, and by that i can file a case against them." The blonde answered confidently.

"For Mr. Kuroo, how are you feeling that you've won the first ever mister universe?" He asked.

"The audition for it was only a dare by a friend, but who knew i would win." He shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I'm glad that's all." He answered with his playful tone.

Another reporter stand and read a question on his journal. "For Mr. Tsukishima. for you, is your modeling a success in Russia?" She asked.

"Actually i was being invited on England, Thailand and even Korea. So i guess that was a success." He briefly answered.

Another reporter stand. "According to the social media, your wedding was postponed due to your career. Is it true Mr. Tsukishima?" He asked.

"First of all modeling wasn't first priority, it was just like a sideline for me. And my fiancé and I talked about the date already, but we decided to keep it private." The blonde gave the reporter a mischievous smile.

Kuroo, the raven head. Was frowning, disappointment was swallowing him for an unknown reason. But he need to be a professional in front of the camera.

"Is it true that Mr. Kuroo was a no girlfriend since birth?" A woman asked.

The raven man smiled and nodded. "Sadly yes, but not because they dumped me. It's just that they don't fit my category." He answered.

The room was suddenly filled with disappointed whines. "A question from what if magazine." The female host said.

"As both pride of japan, would you like to guest on our TV show and have your own magazine?"

"Yes why not." Kuroo immediately answered. The blonde stared at the raven for a second before drawing back his attention to the reporters. "Is that an individual question?" he asked.

"No sir." The reported answered.

"Well that sounds fun." The blonde answered as he fidget his fingers below the table.

"Speaking of guesting, is it true that you declined all of the offers Mr. Tsukishima?"

The blonde shakes his head lightly. "It was my manager who was taking care of my schedule, but as long as i remember I'm not declining anything." He said as his face turned expressionless.

"Last question for Mr. Tsukishima." The blonde felt relieved upon hearing the sentence. "Is it true that you and Mr. Kuroo knew each other back then?"

Kuroo watched the blonde as he gave the reporter a fake smile. "Yes indeed we participated on a training camp together, but we didn't really talk back then." His smile was deceiving, making the people believe he was actually smiling.

"How would you feel to meet Mr. Tsukishima again Mr. Kuroo?"

The raven's gaze was torn from the blonde as his attention was now back at the media. "Good?" He laughed nervously. "Well' we only knew each other by face." He added as he scratched his nape.

"Last question for Mr. Kuroo." The raven's expression could clearly describe he was relieved to hear the sentence. "What path are you planning to take now? The modeling or as the private investigator?"

"Obviously I would choose my NBI life, actually I am still applied to my agency and soon I'll be working like my old life." He smiled as he paused. "But that doesn't mean I'm closing the opportunity of my modeling career, i could actually accept some offers but my main priority still is being an investigator." He added.

"Now before we end this event may we let them advertise their magazines that sooner or later would be released." The host announced before nodding to the blonde.

"Right, please grab a copy of my intern magazine which takes place on Russia i hope you appreciate it." He bowed. "And later was a photo shoot at daily Tokyo so please grab their latest copies, that's all thank you." He bowed his head again.

"And same as for me, daily Tokyo." The raven head bowed his head too.

As soon as the filming stopped the blonde thanked the directors, reporters and of course the host. When he noticed kuroo was looking at him, he ran to Kiyoko and asked if they could go to his photo shoot already.  
The place was not far so they arrived quite early than the starting time. The blonde stayed at his van to loosen up himself, he kept on breathing heavily slapping his cheek. When the digital clock turned four, Kiyoko asked the blonde to went to his dressing room already. From sweaters, he was now on a thin white oversize long sleeves that ended on his mid-thigh. underneath was only his plain white boxers. another huge yellow flower crown was again attached to his head, he applied his clear contacts before adding his highlighter.   
He looks more like of a goddess than a god or a fairy, he is pure beauty, with salty attitude. Kiyoko opened the door and checked if the blonde was done, and he is.

"Your partner is already there." Kiyoko said.

The blonde just nodded before following his manager. The room was big and filled with lights, in the center of the stage was a red king's chair. It was big and looks heavy, the woods have carvings and gems attached to it. When he walked farther to the room, he felt cold when the air hit his bare legs. Looking around, he saw no one dressed as fancy as he does.

"Finally!" a familiar voice yelled making the blonde find where the voice came from. His mouth fell open as he saw the older raven head man topless, and only on his red brief, he also wear a long red cape with animal fur on the collar, he also wore the crown that he won on his competition. He stopped walking in front of the blonde. "Bet this is gonna be awkward." He whispered loud enough for the blonde to hear.


	10. Just Professional

Tsukishima froze in his place, his mind went blank for a second. When Kuroo finally walk away from him, his senses cam back and heard what the director was saying.

"The theme here is royalty, and obviously Kuroo was the king while tsukishima could be the princess?" The director stared at the thin model. "I believe in your talent."

The blonde just nodded. This is insane, how could he pose to something he didn't know what to pose to? But the most important thing is, this magazine was about their glory, their victory. The blonde wasn't serious at modelling at all, but he hated this kind of scenarios.  
The so called 'king' was now sitting on his throne, and Tsukishima can't think of what he'll do. He didn't want to mess up, specially Kuroo was here. He exhaled for a moment before sitting at the left arm of the luxurious chair, he side viewed his body and tilting his head against the camera. He even lift his left leg on the chair and hug it while the other one was supporting his weight.

"Good job Tsukishima-san!" The director yelled.  
Suddenly a fan was opened making those windy effect on the camera, the blonde felt the cold air brushed against his bare legs. Suddenly the director raised his hand and the photographer stopped for a minute. "You got a chemistry, why don't you get touchy? I mean you could touch each other you know?" The director suggested.

Kuroo just smiled and nodded while the blonde was cursing himself on his mind. The raven head immediately grab Tsukishima's waist and pulling him closer to him, the blonde lost his balance making his arms land on the broad shoulders of his partner. The raven flinched making them look to each other, faces centimeters away and one wrong move can lead to death.

"That's what i'm talking about!" The director yelled in satisfaction.

Both model watch how happy the director is and decided to stick with their awkward pose. The photographer starts to capture again and tsukishima started to tilt his head against the raven's head, his flower crown was leaning against kuroo's crown. his face was a mix of fierce and victory, while kuroo was wearing his shit eating grin like he just fucked the most beautiful girl in the world.   
The director was showering with joy as he watched his model pose. Tsukishima now removed his head from the raven's head and tilted it on the opposite, stretching his neck because it sores. Not satisfied with the director's reaction, Tsukishima lift his free arm and his fingers stroking kuroo's visible jaw line. Gently he make the raven face him. The blonde was now in his seductive look while kuroo was in mental shock, the director was now dancing in joy making the blonde smirk.

"That's talent Tsukishima-san!" The director yelled.

"Kuroo-san your face looks awkward." The photographer commented.

For a minute kuroo tear away his gaze from the blonde and glanced at the photographer, he bit his lip before returning his eyes to the blonde. "You still want to dominate things i guess?" He mumbled to the blonde.

"I'm just being a professional." the blonde's pointy finger was now at kuroo's chin, making him tilt his head up. The blonde gave kuroo a smile, and the raven looks like he wanted to give in with a kiss. The strong arms gripped harder on the blonde's thin waist making the blonde move closer, but tsukishima straightened up making his face higher than Kuroo.

He was now helplessly looking up at the goddess begging for a pleasure. "This is so unfair." Kuroo mumbles as his other hand gripped the right arm of the chair. "Why do you need to be so..." He paused for a minute and remembered he was already engaged. "Professional." He ended and the blonde giggled, tearing away his eyes from the raven.

"Okay we are done!" The director yelled and everyone clapped. The blonde remove kuroo's grip from his body and stood up from the chair. He bowed as the director walk in front of him. "I completely fell in love with you when you look so feminine and graceful but you completely dominated the set, you're like a goddess and he was just a king your playing with."

Tsukishima bowed. "Thank you director." He said.

"And Kuroo-san i didn't know if it was your real reaction or you're just going with the flow with Tsukishima-san but it turned out great anyway." The director bowed and Kuroo stood from his chair and he bowed too. "I'm really thankful for your time, i hope to work with you again." The director said before leaving the set.

For a minute, kuroo realized he was taller than the blonde. A smile was crept on his face as he watch him from above, and he noticed he was shivering. the raven removed his royal cloak and attached it to the blonde, making him shiver more from the sudden touch. "You're freezing, you better go and change now." He smiled and the blonde just glared at him.

"How can you act like nothing happened." The blonde mumbled as he grip the cloak closer to him.

"I'm just being a professional ya'know?" Kuroo said with his natural teasing voice.

The blonde removed his gaze from the taller man and noticed his manager walking up to him. "A co-worker i suppose?" She said as she hand him the phone.

The blonde answered. "Akaashi-san what's wrong?" Kuroo froze as he heard his friend's name. "Ah i took a day off today, I'm sorry i didn't inform you." The blonde giggled silently. "Don't worry tomorrow I'll be working all day, and probably night." Kuroo was looking away but obviously he was listening to their conversation. "Ah please no Bokuto-san, no offense but you know me." The blonde said with a disappointed tone, Kuroo leaned on the blonde's phone. "Seven would be great."

"Hi Akaashi!" Kuroo yelled making the blonde shivered and punching him on the stomach, making the raven crouch in pain.

"Ah yeah, got a photo shoot surprisingly with this dork." The blonde mumbled. "Are you sure with your words? I-i mean really?" Tsukishima had a hint of anger and disappointment. "Okay fine." He end the call and returned his phone to the raven head woman. He looked down on kuroo and glared at him. "Akaashi was inviting you to a dinner..." The raven man looked up to the glaring blonde. "With us." his golden orbs shined and the raven grinned.


	11. Dinner with X & Y

Surprisingly, it became awkward more than they expected and what it should be. Tsukishima was now stuck between Kuroo, an old acquaintance, maybe? And surprisingly his fiancé, who was invited by Akaashi.   
He is a very pale man, it was both a blessing and a curse because a simple blush could easily be spotted on his face.

"Are you sure you're not sick?" Bokuto raised his brow while staring at the blushing man.

"Y-yeah, i-it's just too crowded and can't breath awhile ago." Tsukishima said as he hid his face from the owl looking man.

"Do you want me to transfer my seat?" Kuroo asked as he point a space beside his friend.

"Bokuto-san would you please exchange your sit with Tsukishima-san instead?" The younger raven asked to his over reacting husband.

"W-why me?" His white and black sticking up hair suddenly lost its gravity. Akaashi just glared at his husband and it suddenly came back to its unexplained state. "S-sure why not me." He suddenly said before he stood up from his chair and exchange with his sit.

Tsukishima was now back to being pale and thanked the raven for saving him. The food soon arrived and bokuto and his best friend kuroo was raging on the food. The blonde looked at his fiancé who was nervously laughing at the side. He smiled when his fiancé noticed he was watching him. The blonde mouthed the doctor with 'how are you'. The doctor giggled voiceless and mouthed his answer too. 'stuck with this two idiots'. Tsukishima laughed, making their friends look at him. he bowed his head and ask for forgiveness, he glared when Semi was laughing at him.  
The dinner came to an end and the blonde was now happily sitting beside his lover, Akaashi was currently at a nearby shop and Bokuto and his friend kuroo was left alone with the lovebirds. Kuroo felt a stingy feeling on his chest when he saw how Tsukishima smiled to the man with ash blonde hair, and it was sticking up like Oikawa's. Bokuto leaned on the raven head's ear and whispered 'still jealous'. Kuroo gritted his teeth and faced the teasing owl looking man.

"Why would i?" He whispered loud enough for bokuto to hear, his friend just raised his brow and gave him a grin.

Tsukishima on the other hand can't hear any noise, the only thing he could hear was semi's angelic voice. "You should rest back at home, you're looking like an real old man already." The blonde pouted.

"But i thought older man are your fetish?" Semi joked and he received a smack on his head.

Tsukishima seductively leaned on Semi's ear and whispered. "Semi Eita is my fetish." The older man turned cherry red and he covered his face with his hands, the blonde bit his lip to avoid from laughing. The blonde noticed the two older man in front of him was watching them, he smiled innocently at them like nothing happened.

Akaashi was now back and they decided to call it a night. Akaashi and Bokuto live nearby and decided to just walk, while Semi brought his car. The doctor asked kuroo if where he live, Tsukishima froze as he told them the same condominium they lived in. It was semi who driving while Tsukishima was on the front passenger seat, and Kuroo was on the back seat.

"I actually live nearby but my house was being renovated so i asked a friend if i could stay for awhile since he's in abroad." Kuroo explained.

"Then i hope to see you often." Semi said and Tsukishima shivered, he noticed it. "Are you cold Tsukki?" He asked.

"Ah not really." The blonde answered as he gripped his jeans.

"You seem so down, what happened?" Semi asked.

"Just tired." Tsukishima stared out the window.

"Semi-san sorry for interrupting but, are you the owner of the Tokyo private hospital?" Kuroo asked as he fidget his fingers.

"Ah" semi laughed nervously. "It was my father actually who owned it, i am just a cardiologist on that hospital." He answered. "How did you know?" He also asked.

"My men in the NBI told me that many cases are stocked and still, most of the dead bodies are still on your hospital. They only mentioned your family name so i thought it was you, who's the owner." Kuroo answered.

In a minute they reached their home already, kuroo thanked the couple as walked out of the elevator. Kuroo was staying on the fifth floor while the couple's unit was on the eleventh floor.  
The blonde throw himself to their couch and doze to sleep. While semi took some shower before carrying his sleeping lover to their bed. The older man took some wipes from the bedside and removed the make up from the blonde's face. he was in a deep sleep that he won't even wake up even Semi was pinching his cheeks already, Semi giggled as he stare at his lover's sleeping face. He then realize, that he truly love this man. Even he can not bear a child or can not give him a family, even he didn't match his dream girl when he was once a child. For him he was no match to every girl he met, he is the perfect match for him, but for some reason he felt afraid. He felt afraid that one day he might lost this man because he was too much for him, and he didn't want to hurt him anymore. He caressed the skinny face and scan every part of it. He suffered so much and he didn't want his man to suffer again. For the last time he kissed Tsukishima's cheeks and closed the lamps, he slid under the sheets and he too drifted into sleep.  
Tsukishima woke up with warm arms around him. He smiled as he opened his eyes and saw Semi's sleeping face, he closed his eyes again and snuggled closer to him. He felt safe under his arm, and felt so loved. He never wanted to leave this place, and he had no plan to leave his current place.


	12. Councilor Bokuto

Akaashi knew his co-worker was in a good mood, this time it was not sex that was the reason. He smiled as he realize how dirty he is. He watched Tsukishima happily inspect the body on his table before entering.

"Did the doctor treated your heart last night?" Akaashi asked as he entered the autopsy room.

The blonde glance up to him and smiled. "Not really, i actually fell asleep once we got home." He said before stitching the body.

Akaashi tilted his head. "So how's Kuroo-san?" The mood of the blonde changed.

"I realize no matter how long it's been, or even if i was already engaged." The blonde frowned. "I was not yet ready." He said as he look upon the brown orbs of the raven head. "I forgive him but the pain when he left me without any word, i can still feel it like it happened yesterday, but that doesn't make any sense now since I'm happy now with Semi." He sighed and glanced on the body. "But when i saw him, i wanted to kill him. Sure i do can control my emotions very well, specially at work but i can't stand it without speaking harsh things." Akaashi tilt his head as he listened to the blonde. "When we saw each other it felt i was the old tsukishima who kept on swearing and cared to nothing, and i hate that." A tone of rage was hinted on his voice.

"Should i be blunt to you?" The raven asked.

"You're killing my mood." His sarcastic tone was back.

"Sorry." The blonde scoffed. "Maybe next time." He smiled.

Papers here and there, he felt he was flooded of papers instead of interviewers. He exhaled as he start to read all documents, one by one he studied each carefully and surely.  
From dusk till dawn, all he do was read. Bokuto knocked at his glass doors, Kuroo felt his heart pump again. Bokuto entered the small room and and bro fisted his friend.

"Wassup bro, you never leaved this place." He said as he sat on the client's chair.

"My team are so irresponsible i can not believed i left all this work to them." Kuroo mumbled loud enough for Bokuto to hear.

"Well, I've always wanted to tell you but your team always said it was none of my business." The owl like man pouted. "I should've asked Akaashi to be the one who told you." He pouted more.

"Don't worry, i transferred their department already." Kuroo said eyes still fixed on the documents on his hand.

"That's good Kuroo but you need to rest." Bokuto said worriedly.

"This is so unusual Bo." Kuroo said as he look at his friend suspiciously.

The zebra head flinched. "W-what? " He stuttered.

"Spill it owl face." The raven head narrowed his eyes.

Bokuto sighed in defeat. "Akaashi told me to refrain you on going to the hospital." He said.

"What? Why would i go to the hospital?" Kuroo was puzzled.

"How can you finish the case without even knowing what happened to the body? Have you forgotten the pathologists?!" for the first time, Bokuto said something worthy to listen.

Kuroo nodded as his friend answered some of his questions, in mind. "And why would he refrain me?" He tilted his head. "And to be honest their pathologist wrote all the document very well, so maybe talking was not needed already." He commented.

"Didn't they tell you?" He gave Kuroo a pity look. "Tsukishima was the pathologist!" For the first time, Bokuto seems to know more than Kuroo.

The raven straightened his body and face. "Bokuto i'm working, I'm not going to talk to Tsukishima to say sorry or to flirt. We are both being professionals so please tell Akaashi that I'm sorry but I'll be meeting their pathologist, it's not my fault if that's Tsukishima." Bokuto swallowed as he nodded.

"So you do not have a plan to apologize to the kid?" He tilted his head, like an owl.

Kuroo was suddenly filled with realizations. Back then he truly love the kid, but he left him without a word. Now that he's back, he was already engaged. Maybe it was a sign that he should stop already, or maybe it's a big karma for him leaving the kid. But the point is, there is no point on saying sorry already. He looks like he had moved on already, and happy. Kuroo frowned. "I'll apologize of course, i'm a man." He scoffed and smiled. "But, i don't know how to open it." His brows furrowed. "I mean he was already getting married and then suddenly here i am, apologizing for what happened years ago." His face was so disturb and undecided.

"Bro, you're apologizing not confessing. Don't over think, just tell him that you are truly sorry then leave. The end was up to the blonde already, what is important is that you apologize." For the first time Bokuto sound right and serious.

"The hell did Akaashi feed you?" Kuroo raised his brow as he inspect the man in front of him. "Did you swallowed his cum and gain some of his knowledge?" he laughed at his words.

Bokuto seriously nodded. "Maybe that's the reason." He seriously said making Kuroo stop from his laughs.

"God i'm so jealous, my dick was so alone for years!" Kuroo whined as he slammed the folder on his desk.

"That's your karma for leaving Tsukishima." The zebra head teased. "I still remember telling me that he bled when you fucked for the first time." His face turned sour and happy. "I'm so jealous of you back then. But really kuroo if I'm you back then, i would never leave that guy." He was rubbing a salt on his friend's wounds.

The raven head glared and realized how lucky he was back then. "I can not imagine Tsukki fucking another man." He frowned. "I wonder if they did it already." He mumbled loud enough for the owl to hear.

Bokuto yelled. "Hah!" He leaned against Kuroo's ear and whispered. "You should hear Akaashi tell those stories whenever he caught Tsukki and Semi fucking on the hospital, it was fucking not making out jeez."

The raven head shot a glare on his teasing friend. "Seriously? fucking on the hospital? Are they role playing or something?" He was irritated and Bokuto was laughing.

"Gosh you're so jealous! I was just joking, Tsukki was a busy guy before he left for the Russia thing." The redness on Kuroo's face vanished.

"Oh fuck you dick head." Kuroo throw a pile of paper on Bokuto's head.


	13. I'm home

A week without connection, it was happening again. The blonde thought. It was just like the day he fucked him, then the next day he left without a word. Its been a week and some days since the day he accidentally met Kuroo, again. And he was expecting for the man to show up and pester him, he was expecting. But not a single word was delivered to him.   
Tsukishima just got finished on a magazine photo shoot, he was now on his way to the hospital to drown himself with work. Unfortunately, Akaashi took a leave and Asahi just finished on his shift. But it doesn't matter anyway because he prefer to be alone when he's on work.  
It must be his unlucky day, the corpses are now all finished. Asahi and Akaashi might be celebrating since they had no problem anymore. It was still early but he had nothing to do, he exhaled before going back to his office. He sit for a minute and tried to free his mind, but he can't. He gave up on trying to not think about that old man with crazy bedhead. He tapped his fingers on the desk and notice his mother's picture on his table, he smiled as he picked it up. He remembered how unsociable person he is back on his middle school days, he wouldn't talk to anyone even to his older brother. He regretted it, he regret not talking to her while he still had the chance to. He was now feeling guilty, of all things he felt so guilty at everything.  
The thought of his family may not clear his mind, but it freshen him up a bit. He fixed his table and head to the cardiologist's room, unluckily again Semi was on the operating room. He just then leaved a message and went home, in Miyagi.  
He is tall, but Tsukishima Kei is inches taller. He had a straight and dirty blonde hair, and his skin was darker too, but he was far more muscular than the model.

"Brother." Tsukishima Kei greeted with his expressionless voice and face.

The older man smiled and hugged him. "Kei!" He greeted as he let go of the man. "W-what's the visit? I mean how are you? You're so famous now. And where is Semi?" His brother was obviously happy and excited upon seeing his little brother.

The blonde enters the house and closed the door. "Still fine, not too much work it's getting boring. Semi's in Tokyo." He simply answered.

"It's late, have you eaten yet? By the way your hair, are letting them grow?" He asked as his brother pointed his once so curly now it's almost straight hair.

The blonde stretched his hair and the tip reached his brows already. "Didn't notice really." He said before brushing it up.

"So what dinner you want?" The older asked as he lead Tsukishima to their simple and provincial living room.

"Not anything heavy." He mumbled loud enough for his brother to hear. Tsukishima sat on their yellow couch and scan his surrounding. In front of him was a short glass table, then a flat screen television. On the right wall was an altar, with their father and mother's picture hanged. On the left wall was a cabinet filled with old stuffs that he once collected, when he was still a kid. The curtains are still white with pink ruffles, it was his mom's favorite. The wall that once colored yellow was now pastel blue, and the old wooden floor was now tiled. A lot of things happened and changed, and he knew nothing about it. He sure do send his brother a lot of money, but he barely talk to him, or even remember him.

"Kei!" His brother called from the kitchen. Tsukishima snapped back into the reality, and he smelled the katsudon that his brother was making. He walk on the kitchen and sat on the polished wooden chair, his brother placed the bowl of rice, katsudon and side dishes on his table. "Eat up!" He said. For a minute the younger man stared at his food, frowning. The older man's smile faded. "Didn't you like katsudon?" He asked.

Tears streamed down under Tsukishima's glasses. "Tadaima" he mumbled.  
His older brother smiled, but tears and mucus start to stream from his eyes and nose. Tsukishima Kei laughed at his brother's ugly face. "Get your face out of my sight, you're making me puke."   
The older man walked away while crying loudly. It was a joke, they both know it. For some reason he felt good, it's like a baggage was removed from his heart.

Forgetting heart aches do really can change a thing, maybe it's time to forget what kuroo gave him. Even thought he's not yet, or had no plans on apologizing, maybe this is the right time to accept and forget things. Specially it happened long time ago, and they are now both having their own lives. He smiled again as he realized that his brother could be the key to his happiness. He hummed as swallowed the last spoon of food.

"Akiteru nii-san" He called and his brother came, his eyes are red and puffy but his mouth was on a huge smile. "Where's Akira?" He asked to his brother who was now cleaning the dishes.

"Probably in her room, asleep. it's already late you know?" Tsukishima Akiteru answered.

An 'ah' escaped his lips. "By the way i'll be staying for tonight, can i?" He asked again.

"Sure, your room was still there. It's clean also, i clean it daily." Akiteru dried his hands using his shirt.

"I was planning to visit Yamaguchi tomorrow, a friend told me that he had a son already." Kei stood up from his chair. "I'll be sleeping now, thank you for the meal." He slightly bowed before walking up the stairs.

He opened the white doors and his mind was now filled with memories. His room was still the old pastel blue room with wooden shelves and study table, his bed got an ocean blue sheets. He remembered the first time he let someone touch and taste him. It was a mix of sweet yet bitter memories, he loved how romantic they did it, but he hated how it ended. Tears streamed from eyes as he lied on his bed and clutched the sheets, he wished he was there beside him.


	14. Reconnected

Tsukishima got no clothes with him, he hoped he still got his old clothes on his cabinet. Thankfully he did, but he prayed that it rather be emptied. Once he opened his cabinet, tons of shirt welcomed him. But one stood out from the rest, it was the red long sleeve. That it turns out to be a varsity jacket that didn't belong to him, but to the man who he gave in. He hugged it and smelled it, the perfume was almost gone but still there. He smiled, and cried. He was already getting married, yet he was crying over someone's jacket. Tsukishima placed it back and dig deeper, he found a white shirt and his old black sweat pants. He showered before changing into his old clothes, he was now ready for a new day.  
The blonde came down and saw his brother, and a ten years old girl with the same dirty blonde hair, sitting on the dining table. She noticed him and his face lit up.

"Uncle!" She yelled as she ran towards the blonde. "You're back!" she said as she let go from the hug.

"Well what do you want me to do?" it was sarcastic, but his family was used to it.

"Could you drop me to school? my friends would freak out when they saw the international model in their school!" She was hyper, just like the old him.

Akiteru gave them a worried look. "I was really planning on visiting karasuno." Kei said as he pat her head gently. "Now go eat and hurry." She ran back to the table and eat.

"How about you kei?" The older man asked.

The taller man shook his head. "Maybe later, not really hungry."

People started to talk and gossip about Tsukishima, who was currently walking down the streets together with his niece. It was a good thing he wasn't being feasted by people who wants a picture, but the bad thing was when the whole karasuno high school went into chaos because of him. Students, teachers and staffs are drooling over him, his niece gave him a light punch on the arm.

"Go to your class now, i'll just meet someone up." He said and she instantly followed.

The blonde walked towards the faculty and asked if his friend was present. Thankfully he is.

"Ex captain." The blonde greeted to the man whose only years older. He got a tanned skin and shorter hair than his, he was also wearing a short sleeves polo and slacks. "So you did become a teacher." He added.

The man nodded. "I heard a lot about you, and it seems can make a chaos too." He said as he saw a sea of students outside the faculty.

"I'm sorry i'm not really used to this kind of things." The blonde just shrugged.

"What's the visit anyway?" He asked as he folded his arms on his chest.

"Just want to pay a visit, i hardly had a time to go home here in Miyagi, so this is a great opportunity to see you." The teacher smiled.

"You did really grew up Tsukishima." He proudly said. "I was thankful you met that shiratorizawa guy at the medical school, love do can really changed people." He added.

"Ah yeah about that, sorry if i didn't get to attend your wedding. i was in Russia back then." The blonde bowed his head slightly.

"Gosh Tsukishima-san it's fine." he said as he straightened the blonde's body." As a payment you will have your wedding here in Miyagi, so i can attend to my son's wedding." He joked and he laughed.

"Dadchi really suit you Daichi-san." The blonde said as he watched the older man laugh. "It was nice catching up with you anyway but i need to go, i was also planning on visiting Yamaguchi. heard he got a son already." He smiled.

"Ah yeah, take care Tsukishima-san." He said before the blonde walked away.

It was only a few streets before he could reached his old best friend's house. It was still the same house, same structure, same garden, it was only the color that changed. He rang the doorbell a couple of times and a blonde woman opened the house door, their mouth fell open for they knew each other. The blonde sprinted towards the gates and opened it.

"Tsukishima-san!" The small girl greeted.

"Y-yachi -san?" Tsukishima was confused.

"Ah we really need to catch up!" she beamed as she led the blonde male inside.

The living room was simple, but fancier than theirs. He sit on the white couch and the blonde girl disappeared. In less than a minute a dark thin guy sprinted down the stairs. His hair was black with green edges, it was like he was rebonded but floofy. freckles and acne are all over his cheeks too.

"Tsukki!" And so the blonde's life came to an end. The petite male was now giving the blonde a hard but not so hard hug. "You are finally back." He cried.

"I came to know what happened while i'm still gone." The blonde said as he remove the boy from his hug.

"Okay, where should i start?" The freckled boy asked.

"Your wedding maybe." The blonde shrugged.

He gave tsukishima an apologetic look. "I know i'm rude okay." He pouted. "But Yachi and i got a civil marriage, no one was invited so it's fair." He said and the blonde scoffed. "And yeah things work out and well, i got a daughter." He wiggled his brows.

The blonde chuckled. "I thought it was a god damn son, but i bet you named her Karashi." He said in confidence.

The other boy frowned. "Why so mean Tsukki~" He whined.

"Shut up Yamaguchi." He narrowed his eyes. "Now show me my niece." He added making Yamaguchi smile like an idiot.

The freckled boy that it turned out to be the same age as Tsukishima, he ran upstairs and came down after a minute. He was carrying a baby, a very small one. She is already growing her hair, and it was blonde just like her mother. Her face was pale, and a hint of freckles and moles are placed across her cheeks. She was a mix of her father and mother. Yamaguchi carefully handed her to Tsukishima, which he gladly accept it. He was happy, he felt so jealous.

"How could you deserve this." Tsukishima said as he played with the little baby.

Yamaguchi only laughed. If there is one person who could handle the blonde's mouth, it was Yamaguchi.


	15. Past meets present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to tell you guys that this book has been published in another site already, but to avoid spoilers I won't tell where :> I am also planning to change the ending cuz I'm not really satisfied... so yeah, please enjoy this and the upcoming chapters... Love yah!

Semi just got out from the surgery room and he was so exhausted, he entered his office and slouched on his chair. He exhaled deeply and grab the phone on his desk, there was a notification on his phone. It was from Tsukishima, he is home in Miyagi. He frowned and called him, but got no answer. He tried more but still no answer, so he decided to leave a message. He told him he love him and to take care, also to take his time and don't worry about him. He sighed as he pressed the send. He truly love this man, and even if they missed so many things like having a child, he felt so perfect being just with him. With just him thinking about the blonde made his tiredness gone, he chuckled on his own belief.  
It was four in the afternoon already and his shift was already finished. He simply packed his things and went home to his unit. It was quiet and empty, their maid was on her day off. He was used without the blonde around him, but it felt different when his on their unit. Usually it was the blonde who would light up the mood, he would always play his music and they would dance together, sometimes the blonde would cry then ask for him to fuck him. Semi chuckled as he realized how moody the blonde had become. This scenario was not new to him, he missed the blonde so many times, specially when he was still in Russia, and thought of him while he was alone.

"Do i not deserve you that the destiny would find a way to keep you out from me?" He thought out loud as he leaned on the couch.

Semi was sure a popular doctor, or even as a person. He do have friends, but not really close that he could share his problems. He quite regretted not giving importance on his friends back then. He sighed and his door bell rang, he thought it was only his mind but the door bell rang again. He snapped back from reality and sprinted on the door. He opened it and saw Kuroo, with plastic bags on his hands.

"Kuroo-san? " He quickly thought of a possible answer why the raven would visit.

Kuroo gave semi a smile. "Good afternoon Semi-san." He greeted. "Is Tsukishima-san there?" He asked, Semi bit his lower lip. "I called the hospital but he was not there, and Kiyoko-san couldn't reach him either. And a guest show was requesting us so i thought i could pay a visit to ask him." He added, answering the questions on Semi's head.

Semi's mouth opened to an 'ah' and exhaled. "I'm sorry Kuroo-san but Tsukishima was currently in Miyagi." He answered.

Kuroo's face showed his disappointment. "So that's why." He mumbled, he smiled again. "So sorry for the bother, here take this instead." Kuroo held out the plastic bag. "It was a shortcake." He said.

"Ah Kuroo-san why don't you spend the dinner here? I had no plan anyway." Semi smiled nervously.

The raven was shocked, but he manage to cover it with his smile. "If that's fine why not? I mean we could get to know each other, right?" He slapped his self on his mind for saying such nonsense again.

Semi let him enter and placed the cake on the dining table, the ash blonde head prepared their utensils and placed it on the table. "Please get comfortable Kuroo-san." He said while mixing the juice.

Kuroo just nodded before roaming around the unit. it was huge for a two person, it was also too neat and clean for a two man. it was simple yet fancy at the same time.

"Kei was a simple man so the color only revolves around the black, white and brown." Semi said from the kitchen.

Kuroo walk back to the kitchen and sat on the chair. "Can i be honest to you?" The raven said making the white head stop.

Semi turned into a statue for a minute. The cake was already on their plate, and their juices was already beside their plates. Semi nodded slowly. "S-sure Kuroo-san." He answered as he sat on the chair, opposite to the raven head.  
Semi was nervous but he manage to eat half of the cake, Kuroo also ate most of the cake. "So what do you want to talk about?" he ask this time. He was not serious nor killing the silence.

"Actually you might know this already but i really wanted to tell you something." Kuroo's voice was serious but his face wasn't. Semi just nodded as he bite on the cake. "Tsukishima and i had a past, not just as an acquaintance or friends, but as lovers too." Semi flinched, and Kuroo noticed it. "He was my first love, same as him." He lowered his head. "B-but do not worry that was back then, high school days ya'know?" He chuckled as he look at the man in front of him. Semi was frozen into place, he was not angry nor expressionless. "I just want you to know that he might be ignoring me but, i just really want to work with him. I had no plan to steal and court him." He explained. "And i saw how much he had change for the good, i can also see how happy he is when he's with you. And i don't want to make him cry anymore." He added, gaze still locked on the ash blonde head.

Semi scoffed. "So you're that guy." He said as he smiled to the raven head. "I know what you did, but i didn't know it was you Kuroo-san." He said with a forced smile. "I was really angry at you back then, you should have saw how he suffered back then." Kuroo frowned. "He was only a first year when his heart got broken, but i met him in college. and i swear to god he was like an angel when he was on college, but he won't talk to anyone, except for school related of course." A smile escaped his lips." Back then he was so hard to talk to, and i really liked him so it was hard for me to figure out how i would court him. I didn't even know if he was gay or straight." He chuckled, and a smile escaped on Kuroo's lips.


	16. His worst was his best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to tell you guys that this book has been published in another site already, but to avoid spoilers I won't tell where :> I am also planning to change the ending cuz I'm not really satisfied... so yeah, please enjoy this and the upcoming chapters... Love yah!

"Everyday before class i would wait for him on his apartment, everyday after class i would also wait for him and walk him home." He continued, a smile was still crept on his face. "I did that for three years, but still he won't talk to me. I still continued considering i live far from his place, i'm so pretty stupid back then." Kuroo was staring still. "It was my birthday when he first talked to me, he greeted me when i dropped him on his apartment." He laughed for a second. "I still remember how i cried in front of him, and he was expressionlessly staring at me." Kuroo scoffed and listened still. "The next day he was answering me with simple yes or no, then after some months, his words became sentences. I was suddenly afraid that i would lost him if i confessed my feelings to him, i was afraid he might not talk to me again"

"But he still did." Kuroo said making Semi look at him.

"He didn't talk to me after i confessed." Semi corrected. making Kuroo frown. "Tsukishima already graduated since his terms are shorter than mine, and i felt hopeless for that." He shakes his head slowly. "Then i attended his graduation and gave him sunflowers, that's when i met his brother Aki. Aki nii-san invited me that night to celebrate, and of course i asked Tsukishima if that's okay with him. Thankfully it is." He scoffed. "I thought it was only a simple celebration, but Kei invited me to spend the night since i live far from the apartment." He scratched his nape. "I don't know if i should continue this Kuroo-san, am i not hurting you?" He asked to the raven.

Kuroo laughed. "Why would you hurt me? It's my fault that Tsukishima was now on your hands, so please continue if you want to." He politely answered.

"You said it then." Semi said before biting a piece of cake. "That night became our first night." He swallowed the cake. "He was begging me, but i kept on refusing. That night he told me about how you leaved him, that's why he was so hard on talking to other people. But he said that i proved myself into him, and that's why he was letting me court him." He smiled again. "I felt like i was the happiest man on the earth, the four years of being stupid bear it's fruit. The begging stopped, but he kissed me making me crave for more." He bit his lip. "He answered me on my graduation day, he was already working at the hospital that time. And my dad didn't know anything about it, he only knew when i invited Kei to celebrate my graduation. At first his face shows that he was against it, but he said it was fine because he know how good Kei is." He looked at kuroo. "When i finally became a cardiologist we decided to move together on this unit, and i was an addict to photography so i was always taking photos of him and posting it on my social medias. My friends saw it and re post it, that was how Kei got famous without him knowing. Kei received a lot of e-mails asking him to cover for a calendar or magazine, but he refused it all. He was allergic to people and you know that guy, he was the saltiest person you would ever meet, and that could bring him down. But his brother begged him, it was his mother's wish to see Kei in a magazine or in TV so he accepted one. It was the competition for the face of japan where the winner would pose for daily Japan's magazine. But things didn't go well, Kei was a gorgeous, that's why he was also asked from the other countries to model for them."

"He said no right?" Kuroo raised a brow.

Semi nodded. "He did say no, but this time it was my mother who wanted to see him on a international magazine. Mom didn't really approved us unless Kei has something to show off." They both chuckled. "And so he did accept, but before he left i decided to propose to him. I was really confident he would say yes, but i'm still so nervous like i felt he would reject me." He smiled like an idiot. "But as what i expected, he said yes." He shrugged his shoulders. "In one year it's been hell without him, we still talked to each other daily through chats and video calls. But you know the difference of the actual presence right? It was so different. And i almost cried when he was only on his fourth month there and i'm here so far away from him." He frowned. "But thank God he already came home now, and well. How could i say this, he became so moody." His face deadpanned. "Like an actual girl on her menstruation." He added. "one night he was crying because he can't give me a child, then after that he was begging me to fuck him."

Kuroo laughed hysterically. "What happened?" He said between his laughs.

"No fucking idea. And then suddenly he asked me to get married already, but he was the one who said that it won't change anything." Kuroo laughed more. "But now i do not know what happened but he suddenly came home to Miyagi." Kuroo was now relaxed. "He might be a stupid man with girly moods but for the love of gods, i really love that man. I still remember the first time i saw him on our first match on a volleyball tournament, he was on his first year and i was on his third year back then." Kuroo's mouth fell opened.

"Really? What school are you from?" He asked.

"I'm a setter at Shiratorizawa." He answered.

Kuroo's smile widened. "Really? I'm Nekoma's captain back then!" He beamed.

"I remembered your team, but i really didn't mind the members." Semi said as he nodded.

"I was the same so no worries." Kuroo grinned, making Semi chuckled.

"But anyway, it was so nice opening up to you." The white head said before drinking his juice.

"I was glad that you did." Kuroo gave him a simple smile. "I was wondering if i could do the same." He added.

Semi was nervous. "Why not, the night is still young." He said.

"This was about Tsukishima too, i hope it won't bother." The raven head was nervous but he still kept his composure.

"That was a past, it won't bother of course." Semi said making the raven feel relieved.


	17. Reminiscing

Kuroo cleared his throat. "This is fucking nervous, how did you manage to tell your story?" Kuroo furrowed his brows.

Semi laughed. "It was like i could take back my words anyway, so just go with it?" He shrugged.

"Anyway, we all know Tsukki was from Miyagi, and i was actually here on Tokyo." Kuroo began. "I was a third year already when i met him on a summer camp, he got the blocking requirements but he got no determination. That was my first impression when i first saw him. But one night i was actually with Bokuto and Akaashi, you already met them right?" He asked and Semi nodded. "They are in different schools but Bokuto and i are close friends, and we decided to practice more at night. Akaashi was a setter, Bokuto was a spiker, and I'm a blocker. But i was busy whipping someone in shape so I decided to ask someone, and then i saw Tsukki passing by. He was the tall blocker from Karasuno who had no expression, i thought to myself. At first he really didn't want to, but Bokuto was really eager to play... and well we manage to make him play. And then the third gymnasium squad was made." He smiled as he reminisce the old days.

"It was the name of your squad." Semi said and kuroo nodded.

"For a short period of time i became Tsukishima's teacher, i manage to gave him feelings towards the game. At first he was still in denial, but when he played against Shiratorizawa, gosh he gave me a reason to live." He chuckled. "He actually blocked that Ushijima's spike, fuck i was going insane when he hurt himself. But he came back anyway and managed to play again." He shrugged his shoulder. "I was so proud of Tsukki that i even forgot that our schools would be playing a match." He laughed at his own stupidity. "And before the game started i told him good luck of course, he said the same. I was pretty homo back then so i was serious to the game, but we lost." Semi was focused on Kuroo's words. "I was so devastated because i failed as a captain, and i also failed as a third year. But when i saw Tsukishima at the comfort room, he proved me wrong. I succeeded as a teacher, i succeeded on raising a great player." He sighed. "That time he told me that he was sad for me, but he was happy that he met me. He told me that without me, he couldn't achieve all his success that time. He was so cool while delivering those words, but he turned into a shy teenage girl when he asked me if we could meet and celebrate alone. I thought it was just a simple teacher and student celebration, but God i was wrong." He leaned on the chair. "That night he confessed his feelings, he explained that if he ever got rejected it was fine since i would go to college anyway, and he was from Miyagi and i came from Tokyo. His confession hit me hard that he made me question my sexuality, i was known for my charms and many girls would confess to me. His confession made me realized that, i didn't notice him because he was lack of determination, it was because he was so beautiful that i couldn't take my eyes off him. The reason that i mentored him was not to actually help him win, but to be closed and spend time with him." His eyes showed a hint of sadness, but his lips are on a smile. "All along i was so in love with him that i could cry without minding others laughing at me." He kept staring on the unfinished cake. "After those realizations, i saw him staring at me. He was ready to hear my 'no' but i smiled and told him i feel the same." His smile was a sad smile. "And so we dated, we did all couples did. We kissed, hold hands, did silly stuffs, we also sleep at each other's houses, we also meet our parents. His mom even asked if we are getting married." He laughed. "All that happened before my graduation in high school, it was that night where thing happened a little intense." He was now frowning. "My dad was working on California and he wanted me study there, and everything was so sudden that i didn't take the chance to say goodbye to anyone, not even to Bokuto." Semi sighed. "I studied for years and came back to Japan for work, that's when i met Bokuto again and told him everything. I also asked if he was still in contact with Tsukishima so i could apologize properly, but he said no, which was a complete lie. I saw on the magazine how famous Tsukishima got, and that he was currently on Russia. I thought i would just wait for him to come home, but i met akaashi on the hospital because I'm an a crime investigator and i need to talk to the pathologist that time so i could now the reasons well on how the victim died. But instead of work related it was Tsukishima related. I asked him if are they still in talking or in touch, he hesitated to say no and we both noticed it. In the end he told me everything that happened, that he was working with him and already engaged." He bit his lower lip. "That broke my heart, but that was already my fault so i blame myself for it." He said as he glance to the man in front of him. It was awkward, he thought. "And i got involve at the Mr. Universe because Bokuto and i did a truth or dare and he dared me to do the audition, surprisingly i passed, and won." they both chuckled. "But meeting Tsukishima at the press conference was a big coincidence." He exhaled. "I was so shock when the host mentioned his name, and actually he was sitting beside me." His face made some expressions. "I was going to say hi but he left early, and destiny must be fucking me because we actually saw each other at the magazine photo shoot, later that day."

"It was the dinner with Bokuto-san and Akaashi-san right?" Semi asked as he leaned on his chair too.

Kuroo nodded. "Yes it was and i was actually glad to meet you too that day" He smiled like the Cheshire cat.


	18. Bestman

Semi felt it was a bad idea to talk about Tsukishima without him knowing, but he got a private life too. He was so selfless when it's about the blonde, maybe a little won't hurt.

"Kuroo-san to be honest." Kuroo froze as he felt he was gonna be banned on their life. "This might be awkward but I never felt like this to anyone." The raven didn't get it, it was showing on his face. "To be honest i actually don't have any friends, i do have friends to hang out but when it comes to life." He shrugged. "It was Kei who I actually opened up to but things like this comes often, considering also that I'm a doctor, i barely keep up with my friends." He looked down on Kuroo's plate. "And as i have told you, Kei wanted to get married already, and since you earned my trust already, and well i don't have any choices too." Kuroo narrowed his eyes. "Could you be my best man?" Semi was now shy.

Kuroo was shocked, was his ex boyfriend's fiancé was asking him to be his best man? "I would be glad to! B-but wouldn't be that awkward?" He asked.

"I know it was a bad idea and Kei might not like it but i don't know. All my life I've been selfless when it was about him, maybe he could forgive me this time." Semi shrugged.

"You should talk about it, but if he said yes, I'm always here." Kuroo said as he places a hand on his chest.

Semi chuckled. "Well thank you for the night, i hope to hang out with you more Kuroo-san."

"Drop the formalities, i hate them." Kuroo said like he was asking semi to join his gang.

"Sure Kuroo." Semi gave the raven head a smile like he was not going to lose to him.

"It was already late, I should really go now." Kuroo said he stand from the chair. "Thank you really for this night, bye." He said before leaving.

Semi heard the doors locked and decided to clean up the place.

It was already Wednesday when he came back to Tokyo, Semi was nervous but managed to tell him everything. Tsukishima was angry, but his fiancé was right, all this time it was him who always set things free for his sake. He wanted to do the same so he let him do what he want. He saw how happy Semi is, and he was glad he could make him that happy.

"So how's Aki nii-san?" The doctor asked.

"Nothing really changed." He answered.

"By the way i already asked an organizer for our wedding, i decided to make it September already." Semi said as he cuddle the blonde on their couch.

"That was so long." Tsukishima mumbled.

"Two months preparation wasn't easy my dear." Semi draw circles on the blonde's back

"I know." Tsukishima snuggled his head deeper on semi's chest. "I'm still fine with it." He added. "By the way Kiyoko-san told me that i got a TV guesting tomorrow, i really want to decline but things are settled already." He frowned as he looked up to the sleepy man.

"Kuroo did mention." Semi mumbled.

"You must love that bed head more than me now." it was a joke but the blonde really felt jealous.

The hug became tighter. "Come on don't be jealous, i should be the one protesting because it was you who was in love with him first." The doctor pouted.

Tsukishima was angry so he break free from the hug and stormed in to their room, semi was left alone with a smile on his face.

"His jealousy could kill me." He mumbled before following the blonde.

The night was still young and they both have nothing to do. The room was so quiet and it was making the blonde insane.

"Hey" the blonde called as he tap the strong arms wrapped around him.

"Hm?" the man behind hummed.

"Want to fuck? I really missed you." He was so serious, but the man behind only chuckled. "For god's sake Semi stop it, i felt like you're shitting me." He added as he look on his back and saw the sleeping ash blonde head.

"Okay okay." Semi said with his eyes closed.

"Just never mind." The blonde mumbled.

Semi leaned his face and kissed the blonde's ear and whispered. "I love you"

Tsukishima smiled and turned his body around, they are now facing each other. He lift his hand and placed it on semi's cheek, he stared at it while caressing it. A smile escaped his lips, same as the ash blonde head's lips.

"Why are you so good looking?" The blonde mumbled, making semi smile wider.

"What's wrong with you? Complementing wasn't your thing." Semi said, eyes still closed.

"I was afraid that if i won't do it, i might lose you." Tsukishima was not the person who admits his reasons easily, and that made Semi worried.

This time he opened his eyes and leveled himself to the blonde. he caress his cheek and romantically kissed him on his lips, his eyes are lock on Tsukishima's golden eyes and smiled.

"I don't mind spending the rest of my life with you, even you won't even talk to me." He said as he remember the days when he was still gaining Tsukishima's trust.

His pale cheeks turned red. "I really hate to admit it but i love it how stupid you can be when it comes to me." He pouted before Semi kissed him again.

"And i don't regret anything that i did just to get this." He whispered with his husky voice.

This time it was the blonde who kissed him. "You really know how to turn me on, and i hate that." He said before kissing him again.

Semi pulled out. "The only thing that i hate about you is that you're giving me a fucking boner just thinking about you." He said as he rolled on top of the blonde. He leaned in for a kiss.

"Is that supposed to be my fault?" Tsukishima said as he rejected Semi's kiss.

The older man pouted. "Can i be rough with you? I really want to pound you hard." He sounded like he was begging.

Tsukishima gave him an -do i look like i cared- look. "Fine do what ever you want." He said with the same expression.

Semi smirked as he leaned on and kissed his neck, leaving multiple bruises.


	19. TV Guesting

Tsukishima was now wearing a loose pastel blue sweater, making his collar bones show. He frowned as he stare at the hickeys and bite marks around his neck and shoulders, it was so many and dark. He sighed and regretted letting his fiancé fucked him last night. He decided to change into a white turtle neck with long sleeves and a black high waist black jeans. His love bites are now hidden and safe from the public, he sighed in relief.  
He is now on the set where a three chairs are set behind a table and behind them was a huge screen with the title of the TV show. There are also audiences watching them. Kuroo finally showed up wearing his simple white shirt inside his black leather jacket, and a black ripped jeans paired with his white rubber shoes. The assistant told kuroo to seat at the right end while tsukishima was on the center, the chair on the left was quite farther than them.   
Both guest was now settled and a bald, short man entered the set. He was wearing a black shirt with black pants and a long scarf tied around his neck, he is the host and he sit on the last chair.

"In three... two... one." And the show was now on.

"Good evening my dear watchers and of course to our dear guests Mr. Kuroo tetsurou and Mr. Tsukishima Kei." the host said and the audience clapped as the both guest bowed their heads. "For today's segment it was all about international events, that's why we have Mr. Kuroo Tetsurou who won the title Mr. Universe in South Korea." People cheered. "And Mr. Tsukishima Kei who completely dominated the world with his almost perfect beauty." people cheered louder. "But before the questionings, please introduce yourselves." The host said and pointed to the guests.

"Hi my name is Kuroo Tetsurou, twenty seven years old, and currently the title holder of the Mr. Universe." Kuroo bowed his head.

"My name is Tsukishima Kei, twenty five and i won the face of japan 2017." The blonde bowed his head too.

The host smiled as he watched the guests. "As a Japanese citizen, you must know what happens to the guests on this TV show." He said to frighten his guests.

Kuroo and Tsukishima just stared at the host. "I was not really fond of televisions, considering my busy work at the hospital and the modeling stuffs. But i watched this show when a friend guested." Tsukishima said while looking at the host.

"I was also a busy man but i know this show, this was hell." Audiences laughed on kuroo's words.

"So are you both ready?" The host said and the both guests nod their heads.

"It's not like we had a choice." Kuroo said, making the audiences laughed again.

"I'm warning you Kuroo-san." The host said and audiences keeps on laughing.

"So my questions for you both is, how do other countries feel like?" the bald man asked.

"For me it was lonely." Kuroo said as rocked his chair sideways. "But i got to meet new friends from the other countries, but a Japanese friend was still different." He added.

"How about you Tsukishima-san?" The host asked.

"Almost everything was different, specially i am in a European country." The blonde answered.

The host nodded. "So what did you feel when you got home?" He asked again.

"Just fine." Both answered in unison, making some people laugh.

The host gave them a questioning look. "I was happy that i got to see my fiancé again but, things didn't really go well at some point." Tsukishima was talking about him meeting kuroo at the press.

"I was happy to see my friends too but some things didn't really go well." Kuroo said as he leaned on the table to get a better view of the host.

"That's a bad news i suppose. but moving on, is it true that you are both friends back in high school?" Kuroo and Tsukishima froze into their seat, and sweating despite of the cool place.

"Well." Kuroo said as he look on Tsukishima who nodded at him. "We really do actually." He continued. "I'm actually his senpai." The blonde glared at the raven.

"To be honest i really got an old picture of your high school days." The host said making Tsukishima flinched, and the audience applaud.

"I regret accepting this thing." Tsukishima said making the people laugh.

The screen behind them showed a picture of Kuroo and Tsukishima standing behind of Akaashi and Bokuto who's kneeling in front, Kuroo's arm was around the grumpy faced blonde. the crowd started to cheer.

"Would you both please explain what's happening on that picture." The host said.

"That time i was on my third year while Tsukishima was on his first, we actually met at a volleyball training camp and that was a group of team we made." Kuroo explained.

"Next picture." The host said making Tsukishima bit his lip, which Kuroo noticed and he laughed silently at it.

The picture was captured at a stadium, Tsukishima was holding a plaque while Kuroo's arm was around the blonde. They are both smiling.

"You do have mannerism of placing your arm around Tsukishima-san, no Kuroo-san?" The host said making Kuroo coughed.

"Not really." He faked a laughed.

"So would you please explain what's happening on this picture." The host said as he look at the screen behind them.

"That was when our school played volleyball for the nationals." Tsukishima explained.

"But Kuroo-san was wearing a red clothes while you wore black." The host said.

"We're actually opponents." Some of the audience whispered. "Kuroo-san was actually from Tokyo while I'm from Miyagi." The whispers got louder, the host just nodded. "That time my school won against them and i was awarded as the MVP of the year, and Kuroo-san was more of a teacher to me. he asked me for a picture so he could tell everyone that his student won the MVP at the nationals." It was the truth, but it was just one of the reasons.

"What a sweet teacher you are Kuroo-san." The host teased and the next picture appeared. Tsukishima and kuroo's jaw dropped while looking up to the screen.


	20. Wild guest

The picture was taken on a bedroom. Tsukishima was sitting on the bed with legs crossed and his back was leaning on the blue walls, he was holding a book and reading, while kuroo was sitting beside him and holding the camera. What makes everyone's jaw drop is that the blonde was only wearing the oversize red varsity jacket that ended on the top of his pale thighs, while Kuroo was shirtless and only on his red sweatpants. The crowd was roaring.

"Where did you get this?" Tsukishima said like he wanted to cry. "We were so young back then." He said as he faced the audience and face palmed his self.

"Could someone please explain this." The host said as he refrain his self from laughing.

"Just to be clear, Tsukishima-san was wearing a boxer and a shirt underneath the jacket." Kuroo started. "I was a kid back then and I asked this guy to come over because my parents are not home and it was really boring, and because Miyagi to Tokyo was three hours away I asked him to spend the night since it was my fault there was no train anymore." Tsukishima watched the raven head explain. "And i was actually talking to friend that time and i did mention that Tsukishima was with me and as a proof i took a picture of it and send it to him." Kuroo glared at the camera. "Get your shit straight when i see you, you know who you are." He glared before looking back at the host.

People are laughing cheering. "Acceptable answer indeed." The host said. "But back to the questions." Tsukishima exhaled. "How old are you when you lost your virginity." The audience cheered.

Tsukishima was now full of embarrassment. "Eighteen" Kuroo answered like it was nothing to him.

"Legal enough." The host commented as he narrowed his eyes towards the raven head. "How about Tsukishima-san?" He said as he move his eyes towards the blonde.

His heart was beating like an idiot, he can feel Kuroo's grinning on him. "Sixteen" The audience began to gossip.

"Oh Tsukishima-san you're a bad boy." The host commented as he showed amusement on his face.

"Totally worth it, although i regret how the relationship with that person ended." Tsukishima added, he was putting more embarrassment on his face. "But anyway i got a better sex life than that person so it's actually okay now." He said with sarcastic on his tone.

Kuroo's face was surprised for a second. "Ohh la la, Tsukishima-san you didn't said that you're actually an interesting person." The host said. "Next question" The host coughed. "When was the last time you had sex?"

Tsukishima and Kuroo both grinned. "Yesterday" The blonde answered briefly, making the crowd go insane.

"That was so blunt of you." The host said.

"That's his trademark." Kuroo said.

"How about you Kuroo-san?" The bald man asked as he continued to cough.

"Was it nine or ten years ago." He said as he thought, the audience made a loud 'huh'. "I was faithful to my first love so i never kissed nor fuck any other person in my life." He added.

The blonde clicked his tongue as he look at kuroo who was actually looking at him too. Kuroo was giving a soft smile while the blonde was irritated. "Why do i feel that you both are actually talking about each other?" The host said making them look away from each other. The audience was roaring again. "Moving on to the next question, what do the other people think your trademark is?" He asked.

Kuroo smiled. "My grin" He answered.

Tsukishima gave the audience an expressionless look as he answered. "My ass" He said and the audience cheered.

"How do you say so?" The host asked to the blonde.

"A lot of people was commenting how good my ass looks like, that they wanted to squeeze it in their bare hands and so many more." Tsukishima answered as he throw his left hand on the air.

"Would you show us your ass then?" The host said as he gave tsukishima a teasing smile and a raised brow.

"No thanks but only my fiancé could see and touch it." The blonde answered as he smiled warmly like they are only talking about childish things.

The crowd gave him an 'awe'. "What a loyal partner you are." The host commented. "The next question is, what do you think was your trademark?"

"My bad mouth." Tsukishima answered and the crowd roared.

"He got a bad mouth but he was good at oral." Kuroo winked at the blonde making him glare.

"And what oral are you talking about Kuroo-san?" The host know what they are talking about but he did ask anyway.

"Would you please shut up? you're ruining my life." Tsukishima said to Kuroo and the audience laughed.

"It was Semi who told me that!" The raven argued.

"No wonder your first love left you because you suck at your oral." Tsukishima rolled his eyes.

Kuroo stiffened at the blonde's word. The crowd was still yelling and laughing at their words. Soon when it died down the host spoke again. "Last question my dear guests." Both guest felt relieved. "Would you want to work together on a TV show or magazine?" It sounded easy, but it was tongue twisting.

Kuroo cleared his throat. "Who wouldn't want to work with Japan's most beautiful and gorgeous man?" He said while staring at the frowning Tsukishima. "If there would be a chance, why not right?" He said as he smiled on the camera.

Tsukishima felt his throat burned and his mind blank, everyone was waiting for his answer. "Well it was not me who decide for the people i would work with, but if it was my opinion i really do enjoyed this night and I'm looking forward to work with you again." The blonde said as he smiled to the raven head. They both knew it was a lie.

The taping was already done and Kuroo was now walking with Tsukishima along the hallway. "Your hickeys are showing." Kuroo said as he noticed it on the blonde's nape.

"Just let it be, the show's done anyway." The blonde mumbled.

"Kei" Kuroo called with sadness in his eyes.

The blonde stopped and look behind, Kuroo was looking down on his feet, a frown was crept on his lips.

"Did you really mean what you said awhile ago?" He asked.


	21. Almost

Tsukishima smirked as he watch the older man drown in sadness. He was enjoying people who suffer, specially the man in front of him.

"If it is about working with you, that was a complete lie. If it's about your blowjob sucks, that's a fact. It was you who leaved me in the first place, so maybe you lied about how good I'm at orals." He narrowed his eyes before walking away.

Kuroo was now alone on the hallway, a tear drops on the floor. "Right, he was just being a professional." He mumbled before raising his head and started walking.

Tsukishima was now on his dressing room and change his clothes, he wore a simple V-neck purple t-shirt and same black jeans. His love bites are all now visible, he frowned at the mirror.  
It was already around nine in the evening and he just got home, he prayed Semi was not home and didn't watch his TV guesting. He know how much supportive his fiancé is, but sometimes his schedule was on his side. Just like now. Tsukishima was alone in the unit, he went into the bathroom and removed his contacts and replaced it with his glasses. he removed his clothes and replaced it with oversize white sweater, making his collar bones show and a black boxer. He sat on the couch and opened the TV, his phone vibrated. He opened it and saw Semi's message, he won't be home till morning next day. He frowned, then the door bell rang. He immediately opened it, then regret it.

"What are you doing here?" Tsukishima narrowed his eyes, a hint of anger and irritation was shown in his face.

"My feet brought me up here." His twinkling orbs are dead, the smile on his lips are nowhere to be found.

"Seriously kuroo? If you're planning to poison me with your words just like what you did to my fiancé, save it up because that won't work on me." He was heartless, or just trying to be heartless.

Tears started to stream on kuroo's cheek. "Y-yeah" he disappointingly said before turning away.

Tsukishima gritted his teeth, he grab kuroo's wrist. He regretted it, he can't take it when saw this man crying. Kuroo froze before looking back to the blonde. "Thank you for the lies that you told awhile ago." He said as he stared at the wall. His mouth may lie but his feelings can't.

"Yeah" he said before freeing his hand from the blonde's grip.

"And I'm sorry if I'm rude to you." The blonde added, he wanted to be with him longer.

Kuroo faced Tsukishima. "Don't give me that attitude when you are in that dress, if you got no fiancé I rather be accused of rape than not fucking you. Showing me your body makes me want to bang you hard till your fiancé was home, you know i don't hold myself when it comes to sex, you know that." He hissed at the blonde. If there is someone that knew Kuroo very well, it was Tsukishima.

Tsukishima bit his lip, he wanted to do the same to the man in front of him. But for the love of God he was already committed, and soon to be married. "He would be back tomorrow." It was not thoughts that he said it out loud, and not a sentence that escaped his lips. It was the words that his heart was speaking.

"You're really asking for it?" Kuroo faced the blonde once more time, Semi was right on how Tsukishima could be so moody. "Look pretty boy i was a man who was very deeply, deeply and fucking madly in love with you, just say it and i would give it. But i promised that i won't ever ever made you cry again, and i don't ever want to see you cry again. So please don't make this hard, don't make my dick hard if you won't take responsible for it." Kuroo was in pain, he was irritated and he hated it. Tsukishima was a lustful person, but he know how to choose people he should deal with.

A hint of guilt was with his golden eyes. "Y-yeah." Is the only thing he could say. "See you around." He said before running back inside his unit.

Kuroo sighed as he turn back and leave the place.

The blonde was walking back and forth on the living room. How could he think of cheating on Semi? How could he seduce Kuroo of all people, but it was Kuroo who knocked on his door! Tsukishima's head was gonna explode soon. he cursed how great Kuroo is in using his words, and he cursed how much he still love the man who leaved him. He sighed in frustration and decided to take a nap, but every time he would close his eyes, he could see the raven head with strangely bed head.  
Morning came and the blonde was still asleep, deeply and peacefully asleep. His fiancé came and sleep next to him.  
It was already noon when both of them woke up, but both are still tired.

"I got a shift later." The blonde said while still drooling on his bed.

The ash blonde head was finding his comfortable position. "Yeah." He said before trying to sleep again.

Semi was obviously tired, and the blonde wanted him to rest. But his thoughts about Kuroo is still lingering on his mind. He stood up from his bed and leave the room, he got dressed and went to the hospital. He was hoping another crime happened so he can drown himself with work, unfortunately there was none. Crimes don't usually happen in Japan, it's just that the bodies are stuck at the morgue when he got home from Russia. He sighed as he slouch on his office chair, he wanted to be drown into something. Maybe partying was a good idea, so he called a friend that he can rely on this kind of situations.

He placed his knuckles on his cheek to support his head, the phone rang for a couple of times. "Oi shittykawa" He was dead serious, but he heard something unusual to his brunette friend. "O-oi Oikawa! What the hell happened?" He was filled with worry and nervousness. "Why the hell are you crying? No, just tell me where you are and I'll come over." The blonde gritted his teeth. "You shit are you insane? I am your fucking friend although i may not sound one, but seriously where are you."


	22. Tipsy and jealousy

Tsukishima is now at an empty mansion, he ran towards the top floor and knocked at the biggest door. He opened it and saw a man lying on the bed, rolled into his thick blanket.

"Oikawa" The blonde called as he sit on the side of the bed. He opened the sheets and saw the red and puffy eyes of the brunette. "What happened." He was serious, but also worried.

The brunette wipe his tears away and sat up to hug the blonde. "Iwa-chan told me that he wanted to propose to her already, the courting was a lie, they've been together for a year now." He smiled while his tears rolled on his cheeks. Tsukishima rub Oikawa's back. "I fucking knew this would happened but i never thought that it would hurt more than hell." He cried out loud. The blonde wondered if kuroo felt the same when he learned he was now getting married.

Tsukishima's hug tightened. "Iwa-san ruined your love life, but don't let him ruin your life. You should appreciate more yourself first than the others, how they appreciate you if the only thing you could do was cry." Oikawa felt that the blonde was only messing up with him, but he was right about the things he said. "I really called because i was also stressed and bored for some reason, maybe we could have this night just for us broken people." The brunette let go of the hug and smiled to the blonde like a kid.

"We could party here so none of the medias could spot us!" he cheerfully said.

Tsukishima smiled. "Just tell me what do you want to drink and I'll buy it for you." He said but Oikawa shake his head.

"I could ask the maid for it, just stay with me for awhile." The brunette said as he gave Tukishima a small smile. "And maybe we could invite other broken people and do some sharing." He pouted, he knew how the blonde hated opening up to other people.

The blonde sighed. "Invite whoever you wished to." He gave a forced smile.

The blonde was nervous because he know that Oikawa was close to everyone, but the brunette had only one person in mind.  
Sugawara came with the beer and snacks, they drown themselves with the loud sounds and snacks. Oikawa was dancing around while Sugawara was laughing at the drunk brunette, Tsukishima was a little bit tipsy sitting on the bed and watching the brunette dance also.

"Okay that's enough Oikawa." Sugawara said as he cleaned the carpeted floor.

Oikawa frowned. "Are you going home now?" He whined.

"No way!" The gray head said as he sat on the floor. "This is where we should get emotional over our straight lovers." He said as he tap the spaces beside him, indicating for the blonde and brunette to sit with him.

They did what Sugawara want and they all held a bottle of vodka in their hand. The sun was already down and the yellow fairy lights hanged all around the room was lighting the whole place. It was a romantic for a date, and it was too girly for a man like Oikawa. Considering he was almost twenty eight and not a teen.

"So i thought it would be better if we are tipsy when we let out all the pain in our hearts, so let us all drink the whole bottle before we start." Sugawara said as he drank the whole vodka.

Tsukishima do love drinking, but half of an alcohol mix could make him doze off, but for the sake of his broken hearten friends he drank the whole bottle too.

"Suga-chaaaan~" The brunette whined before burping. "Can i start?" He pouted, giving the gray haired man a puppy eyes. The half drunk man nodded, making the brunette smiled. then his squinted eyes burst into tears, lips still smiling. "Do you know guys how hard for me to keep my feelings? I-i mean i was still an innocent kid back then who fucking believe in aliens, when i fucking fell in love with Iwaizumi." He cried, the blonde and sugawara listened. "For ten, fifteen or twenty years i loved him with all my heart, i was afraid to confess since i had always thought he was a straight, and for the first time it was the only thing i got right." He laughed at his self. "All those years that we spend, i really thought i could change him. And things do happen, making me believe he felt the same." Sugwara bit his lip. "It started with a kiss, make out, then he fucked me on my birthday. I thought he felt the same, but when i saw the news about him and manager." He burst into tears again, he sniffed a few times before continuing. "I was just a fucking sex toy to him" He cried. "i was a famous actor with international awards, and i can lose it all due to my gender, but i chose him over those nonsense awards. But he chose a saggy pussy than the man who loved him with all his heart." His palms turned into fist and he wiped his tears using his wrists. "It made me realize how stupid i am, but still until now I'm still hoping that we could be together." He forced himself to smile. "So fucking stupid i would die for him." He mumbled before lying on the ground and cried.

Sugawara gave him a sad look. "I do not know if you're lucky that you've got to kiss him, but things in life are really the opposite to our plans." He said.

"Tell me suga-san, what did you felt when Daichi was getting married to the woman he love, and you're standing beside him standing as his best man? " Tsukishima flinched as he heard the brunette's words, knowing Kuroo would be his soon to be husband's best man. Oikawa sat up and faced Sugawara. "Iwaizumi told me already that once manager answered his proposal, he wanted me to be his best man." He scoffed again. "I want to be more prepared this time." He was in pain be he chose to fight.

Sugawara gave him a smile. "If i were you, i would start to make a speech already. A speech where i could slap them in the face without them realizing."


	23. My straight lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OiSuga cuming tru

"This blonde knows how close we are back in our high school days." Sugawara said as he looked into Tsukishima, who was listening to him. "At first i thought it was Daichi who was gay for me." He laugh. "I was a straight back then so i thought it was awkward, but thing got heated up. We got a little touchy but no kissing, it was my weakness to be touched. So i gave in, i fell in love with him." He shrugged his shoulders. "I planned on confessing but i was too shy, but i decided to do it after our college graduation. I was thankful that i did wait, because when we both graduated, he finally introduced his long time girlfriend to me." He smiled like he was already done with his feelings. Oikawa bit his fingers in fright, he looks like someone watching horror movies. "So everything was a lie, his girlfriend told me that Daichi was a really touchy person. Fuck that Daichi." Tears streamed down on Sugawara's cheeks. "I understand why Oikawa was so angry when he knew the thing about Iwaizumi because they fucked." He smiled at the brunette who was listening. "But in my case, it was my fault. I was the one who assumed, so i can blame no one but myself." He started to breath heavy. "I felt my world falling apart, specially when he proposed to her. Then he told me he wanted me to his best man, i suddenly wondered if he knew my feelings and he was making me suffer because he hated me cuz I'm gay." He rubbed a tissue on his red nose. "And you know what? I fucking cried like an asshole on his wedding." He laughed at himself. "I told him that i was happy because he won't grow old alone anymore, and I'm sad because I'm all alone now."

"You really said that?" The blonde furrowed his brows.

Sugwara nodded. "I swore to myself that it was the last time i would see him, so i said everything i wanted too. Except for the feelings of course." He laughed. "It happened so long ago but the feelings was still there."

"It was your fault." The blonde said while staring at the floor, Sugwara just nodded. "But i was amused on how you handle yourself until now." He added making the older man hug him.

"I know you got a good love life but you did mention that you are stressed, why?" Oikawa said as he watched Sugawara hug the blonde.

Tsukishima was already drunk and things do not register his mind now. "I cheated on Semi"

The drunkenness from Oikawa and Sugawara vanished. They both froze as they gave the blonde a shocked and disbelief look. "H-how? Did you got drunk and fucked another man?!" Sugawara said as he shake the drunk blonde.

"I've always thought that Semi was the one who could cheat on you since your attitude was so contrast to him." Oikawa placed his hands on his head.

"I didn't fuck anyone, but i almost." Tsukishima explained. "I was really longing for him, and he wanted the same, but he didn't want Semi to leave me." He sighed.

"I see that he is unnamed." Sugawara sat beside Oikawa.

"I just..." The blonde paused and stare at the brunette. "I don't want to deal with medias, i know this guy would post everything on the internet." He said with a sarcastic tone.

Oikawa gave the blonde an irritating look. "Ah you meany Tsukki-chan!" He cried and the gray head comforted the raging brunette.

Tsukishima chuckled. "The wedding's on September, i hope you could attend. Semi and i decided to do it back on Miyagi, since our families are now on Miyagi." He said.

Sugawara and Oikawa's jaw dropped. "Seriously Tsukki? Are you even sure that you still love Semi? Just to clear things out my dear, you just almost fuck someone beside your fiancé and now you are getting married? I know things might still be the same for a gay couple but my dear, marriage was still a big decision in life." Sugawara said giving the blonde a worried look.

Tsukishima clicked his tongue, was irritated by his friend's words. "Of course i do love Semi, he suffered a lot for me, but all he wanted was to be beside me. This is the only thing i could do to repay his kindness." His face softened.

"You never love him did you?" Oikawa mumbled, staring at the blonde.

"Of course i do!" The blonde furrowed his brows while still looking at the floor.

"But you're marrying him because you wanted to repay his kindness, and not because you love him." Oikawa blurted out.

The blonde was irritated easily due to the vodka he drank. "The marrying thing was the only repayment okay? But i actually want to spend the rest of my life with him." He tried to calm his raging mind. Oikawa and Sugawara was now convinced that the blonde truly love his soon to be husband. "This is too much already, i should head home now." He said while squinting his eyes.

"But you're drunk!" Sugawara said trying to keep the blonde safe.

"I can handle things okay?" Tsukishima narrowed his eyes against Sugawara.

"I'll call Semi to inform you're spending the night." Oikawa said with his bubbly attitude.

The blonde gave up and realized he was too drunk to drive, he don't want to end up at the autopsy room. "Okay fine, just let me sleep where i wouldn't see your faces."

Luckily Oikawa was living alone and got a ton of guest room, Tsukishima took the one farthest from the master's bedroom. Sugawara take the one next to Oikawa's, but for now they are both at the veranda of Oikawa's room. The moon was shining bright at the starry sky, and the only noise was the swinging of the forest's trees below them. They are both leaning on the silver railing, and gazing at the mountains across them.

"Did you have your first kiss?" Oikawa said still staring at the scenery.

"No" He giggled as he felt so hopeless. Out of nowhere Oikawa grab Sugawara's arm and pull him into a sweet, simple kiss. He pulled out after a second, and they both opened their eyes. "What if i told you I'm a virgin?" The gray head mumbled, still looking hopeless.

"So you're asking for it." The brunette gave sugawara a deeper kiss. "Just tell me whenever you're ready." He said between their kisses.


	24. Surprise visit

The sun was already shining and its rays are piercing through the glass doors of Oikawa's veranda. He was soundly sleeping with a gray head beside him, cuddling.  
Sugawara groaned as his eyes are hit by the sun rays. He opened his eyes and saw Oikawa's peaceful face. He touched it with his palms and squeeze it gently, Oikawa's eyes squinted.

"Suga-chan i know I'm cute but please don't do that." He mumbled without opening his eyes.

"No wonder Iwaizumi left you." Sugawara though out loud, making the brunette open his eyes.

"So you fucked me just for fun?" He was serious.

Sugawara lift Oikawa's face and leaned it near to him. "Can i kiss you?" He ask while staring at the brunette's chocolate brown eyes.

The brunette smirked. "This body belongs to you already." He said before kissing the man in front of him.

Sugawara pulled out and sat on the bed, Oikawa followed, both are still naked. "Are you sure about this? Oikawa-san you just said that you still love Iwa-san." He said while staring at the white blanket.

Oikawa's arms surrounded Sugawara's thin waist and his lips touched his nape. Sugawara shivered as the brunette filled his nape with kisses. "Last night made me realize that whenever I'm happy or sad, you're always beside me. We may met recently but i want to give this thing a chance, please Sugawara-san i want to prove myself to you, i love you." He said between the kisses.

The paler man removed his body from the hug and faced the brunette. "Oikawa-san" He suddenly burst into tears, making the brunette shock.

"S-suga-san? Why are you crying? D-did you regret everything?" Oikawa panicked as he tried to comfort the crying man.

Sugawara shake his head. "I was just so happy." He said with his shaky voice. "I-i never thought someone could love me like this." A tear fell on Oikawa's eye and a smile crept on his lips, he hug the man in front of him.

"You are a good person, you don't deserve that Daichi, you deserve more than that." Oikawa mumbled on Sugawara's neck.

Sugawara placed his hands on Oikawa's back, he felt safe inside him. He was happy that he met this annoying guy at the university he was teaching, he was happy Oikawa talked to him back then.

Tsukishima was already on the unit, he felt jealous when he saw how peaceful Oikawa and Sugawara slept together. It's not that he like Oikawa or Sugawara, but they look like they found their missing piece already.  
He opened the bedroom doors and saw his fiancé sleeping. He lie next to him and stared at his peaceful face, he looks so cute when he sleeps. He touched his nose and semi's eyes flew open.

"Good morning sweety." He greeted with a sleepy smile on his face.

"I missed you" Tsukishima whispered, still gazing on his lover.

He didn't get it, he was so in love with Semi. but some things just felt so wrong.

"I want June to end already." The older man mumbled while his eyes are still closed.

"Me too sweety." The blonde said before pinching his nose, making Semi open his eyes.

"Ow" he frowned. "I'm free later night, care for a date?" He asked.

Tsukishima scoffed. "If you could be more romantic on asking, why not?" He said while tracing Semi's chest.

Semi immediately sat up and removed his shirt, he kissed the blonde's neck and kept on biting him. Tsukishima moaned making Semi grow. The ash blond head man leaned on tsukishima's ear and whispered on his deep and husky voice. "Would you want to go on a date with me?" Tsukishima's groin stood up. "Is that a yes baby?" He asked between the sloppy kisses he's giving to the blonde.

Tsukishima moaned. "Hmm yes" He said as he was being drowned with kisses. "Please" He suddenly whined. "Please, my dick needs you." He cried as he clutch the sheets above him. Semi gave him a peck on the lips and dive down on the blonde's hips, he lowered his pants and boxers and his shivering groin popped up.

"Look at this poor thing." Semi said as he slapped Tsukishima's thing on his face, making the blonde grow bigger. "I was planning to buy you some flowers but i remember that Kei's definition of romantic is a hardcore sex." He said before swallowing the blonde's full length.

Tsukishima moaned loudly. "Oh God." He cried.

Semi seems to be a normal person, but he really got two sides. The side where people can see his white feather wings and the side where tsukishima could only see. If there is one thing that's common to them, it was their uncontrollably lust for each other. He moaned louder as he can feel he's going to burst soon. Semi got deeper and faster, then a bang was heard.

The door went open and someone yelled. "Semi-saaaan !"

Tsukishima sat up, and crossed his legs. Making semi fell of from the bed, with white fluids dripping from his mouth. They both look at the door and saw Kuroo and Akaashi on the door. Both raven head know that they came on the wrong timing, the blonde was now in deep red.

"Semi you told me that Tsukishima was not around!" kuroo panicked.

"I was surprised too okay?!" He yelled after swallowing the liquid from his mouth. "Thank God i didn't spit it in your face." He said as he stand up from the floor.

"Sorry for intruding Tsukishima-san but Semi-san invited us to a breakfast before going to work." Akaashi politely said before he bowed his head.

"I-it's fine." the blonde said as he pulled up his jeans. "I was not informed someone's coming over." He added before standing up from the bed.

"I'm sorry sweety but maybe we could continue this later at night." Semi said as he pushed kuroo out of the room, he also winked at the blonde but only received a middle finger from him. Semi closed the door and glare at the older raven head. "I almost bit his dick off." He mumbled.

"It was not my fault he was here! you told us that Tsukki was on Oikawa's." Kuroo argued.

"Yeah fine whatever, just let me clean my face. It was so sticky." He growled before leaving the two guest.

Kuroo only grinned, and Akaashi noticed it.


	25. Suspicions and reunions

Semi, Kuroo and Akaashi was having their loud breakfast when Tsukishima walked out from the bathroom, he was wearing a simple V-neck white shirt and fitted jeans, he was also on a phone call.

"Oh yeah, I'm done." The trio watched the blonde pass by them. "No worries really, yeah, bye." He end the phone call before walking beside Semi. "As your punishment i would be late later." He said making semi froze, but the blonde kissed him on his cheeks. "I'll be going into a volleyball practice with a friend from Russia, I'm with Bokuto and Hinata." He walked away from them. "I'll be going now." He said before closing the door.

Kuroo and Akaashi was looking at the weeping Semi. "Sorry Semi-san." Akaashi said knowing that they interrupt the lover's private time. "But it bothers me that he will be with Koutaro." He mumbled.

"Why do i feel like i know the Russian guy he was meeting up with." Kuroo wondered while looking up to the ceiling.

Semi groaned in frustration. "I can not believe it." He cried.

After finishing their breakfast, they went immediately to the hospital. Kuroo went with Akaashi to pick up some documents that he needed for some of his cases. Asahi just got his shift done and Tsukishima's shift was tomorrow, he was now alone. He opened his phone and called his owl looking husband, he answered it and he was running out of breath.

"Koutaro, where the hell are you? And what in the world you are doing?" He narrowed his eyes as he felt something was wrong.

Bokuto on the other hand was sweating on a volleyball gym. he was with Tsukishima, Hinata and a tall foreign guy with gray hair.

"Didn't Tsukki told you? I was with the third gym squad, Lev came back from Russia and he wanted to meet up. You said you got work so i didn't bother to tell you about it, same as Kuroo." The muscular man said as he watch the two tall friends play with the small ginger head man.

Akaashi sighed. "Okay fine, just tell me personally next time okay?" He smiled on the phone.

"Yes babe, don't be jealous okay? You know no one can replace you in my life." Bokuto sounds like he was joking, but Akaashi knew he was serious.

"Just shut up." He scoffed. "I love you Bo." He said before ending the call.

Bokuto smiled sheepishly. "Tsukki!" He yelled as he sprinted towards the blonde. "Could we invite Kuroo at the dinner later?"

The blonde gave him a questioning look. "Do what you want." He spat.

"Kuroo named our squad so why not?" Hinata asked as he toss the volleyball.

"Yeah, i missed my ex-captain too." The foreign guy beamed.

"Ah I'll tell Akaashi to fetch that stray cat." Bokuto narrowed his eyes and smiled widely without showing his teeth.

"You look ridiculous, please stop that." Tsukishima said with a great disgust on his face.

The four friends came out from their shower, and from their jersey attire they are now on their casual clothes. Tsukishima was wearing a black turtle neck tacked in his black jeans, a long brown trench coat. While bokuto wore a black fitted turtle neck with a brown leather jacket and a simple fitted jeans. Hinata simply wore a closed black trench coat and a green and white stripes scarf. And lastly, the foreign man wore a white shirt and a black ripped jeans inside his black trench coat and an ocean blue scarf was hanging on his neck.

"Is that a fashion thing in Russia?" Hinata scan the outfits that the blonde and the foreign man wore.

"Maybe?" The foreign man with piercing green cat eye answered.

"I thought it looks good on Lev so i copied him." The blonde answered giving the taller guy a proud and touched look.

"Tsukishima-san!" The Russian cried in joy.

"I told akaashi to wear something formal, i hope Kuroo do the same." Bokuto said as he lift his bag.

"Kuroo-san needs to prepare!" Lev said as he placed his knuckles on his hips. "He still needs to tell me what happened after he graduated." He scoffed.

Tsukishima flinched, he realized he haven't ask Kuroo about it either. The day pass by and the moon was now high, the squad entered a fancy restaurant. The table was beside the glass walls and for six person, since Akaashi and Kuroo would be joining soon. After they ordered the food soon was serve, and Akaashi came together with Kuroo. Akaashi wore a black deep V-neck long sleeved blouse, that girls actually wore and a simple black choker. partnered with white leggings. while kuroo wore a black hoodie with a white sweater, partnered with ripped jeans and square glasses.

"Sorry i was so late, i actually came from the photo shoot." Kuroo bowed as an apology. He found a space at the end of the table, in front of the blonde model.

Next to Kuroo was Bokuto, who was also beside his pretty husband. In front of Akaashi was hinata, who was beside Lev, and Tsukishima was on the other end.

"Kuroo-san!" Lev greeted and smiled at the older man.

"It was so nice to meet you again Lev." He smiled back.

"Kuroo-san i hate to say this but you must be prepared!" Hinata beamed, making Kuroo surprised.

"You need to tell us where have you been after your graduation." Lev said seriously but had a hint of worry.

Kuroo shivered as he glanced on the blonde who was watching him too. "Y-yeah i need a lot of things to e-explain." He said without tearing his gaze from the blonde.

"Oh come on! Let the person eat first, he just came back from work." Bokuto said while slurping a bowl of ramen.

"You're pressuring Kuroo-san." Akaashi added.

Kuroo laughed. Making Tsukishima blushed for a second. "It's fine, that was just some explanation." Kuroo said as he turn back his gaze to the blonde. He was quite shock when he saw the blonde was burning red. "T-Tsukishima-san! Are you okay?" He asked, panicking.

Akaashi suddenly turned his head, what's with the 'san' ? Why sudden formalities. "I'm fine, i accidentally ate a chili." It was a lie, Akaashi knew how the blonde lie.

Kuroo gave his water to the blonde. "Here drink more." He clicked his tongue.

Tsukishima accepted the glass of water. "Thank you" He mumbled.


	26. Are you breaking up with me?

Kuroo barely eat his food, and Tsukishima got worried about it. He kicked kuroo's feet under the table making him flinch, the older raven eyed him and he giggled. Tsukishima mouthed him 'eat up' and Kuroo turned pink. He just nodded and eat a little, he was still looking at the blonde who was watching him. He smiled nervously before eating the sushi. Tsukishima mouthed him 'want me to feed you?' and Kuroo choked, making the blonde chuckled.

"Are you fine Kuroo-san? Your appetite was low today." Lev said worriedly.

"I'm getting fat recently." The older raven head crinkled his nose.

Kuroo's gaze turned back to Tsukishima, and he nodded slightly. The blonde picked his chopstick and grab a mackerel. "Isn't this your favorite Kuroo-san?" He said while extending his arms, the mackerel was only inches away from Kuroo's mouth.

"You really wanted me to get fat Tsukishima-san." He mumbled loud enough for the blonde to hear. He eat up the mackerel and the blonde withdrew his arms.

"Kuroo-san why don't start your little explanation already? I'm really curious about what happened." Lev said.

The older raven cough. "To be honest this was a very lame story." He started, the blonde narrowed his eyes. "You see my father is half American, and my mom wants to be with father already. So she thought why not we move to America and let me study there, since college is better internationally." Hinata and Lev are leaning against the table. "I said yes of course, but i didn't expect it to be the next day already." Lev gasp. "I was in panic while packing, stupidly, i forgot my phone here at Japan." The blonde was not convinced. "So i never got to tell anyone or got in touch to anyone that time." He sighed. "I kept convincing my mother to came back here but she and pops already made a deal that i could only return once i finish my military training." Hinata was crying. "Luckily when i got back, i saw Bokuto running around the neighborhood and got in touch with the others too." He smiled as he scratch the back of his head.

"You told us your own stupidity yet you graduated with tons of medals? How did you cheat?" Lev blurted out.

Kuroo awkwardly laughed. He suddenly glance at the unconvinced and glaring Tsukishima. "It's the truth, and I'm really sorry for my own stupidity." He said on a low tone.

Finally they called it a night. Obviously, Bokuto and Akaashi would go home together. While Hinata was only few blocks from the resto. Lev told them that he was meeting his sister on a store, Kuroo brought his car with him. Leaving the blonde alone. It was not like he was not used to it, but it was already dark and Semi was waiting for him.

"No I'm fine." The blonde said as he refused Lev's offer to drive him home.

Lev finally left, but Kuroo is still beside him. "Come with me, it's not like we live on a different place." He said.

"Seriously Kuroo, Semi would kill you." Tsukishima glared.

"At least you are safe with him." Kuroo smirked as he face the defeated blonde.

It was awkward and silent, and the raven was being suffocated by the atmosphere. "I'm sorry" He spat.

"For what?" The blonde asked, still gazing at the car's window.

"For leaving without a word?" Kuroo raised a brow, still looking on the way.

"It's fine." Tsukishima mumbled.

"Do you hate me?" The raven asked, hoping for an non sarcastic answer.

"No." It was the truth but it sounded like a joke.

"Do you still love me?" He said, just to kill the silence.

"Maybe?" The blonde was serious, but he never sound like one.

Kuroo laugh. "I hope you are serious about it." He chuckled.

"How about you Kuroo-san." The blonde slightly grin. "Do you still love me?"

Kuroo almost choked. "Is this a joke or a serious question?" He said as he kept on glancing to the blonde.

"Depends on you." He briefly answered.

"Then it would be maybe." Kuroo said as he acted like he was thinking.

Tsukishima chuckled. "Should i be touched then?" Sarcastic was in his blood.

"Do you want me to touch you?" He smiled.

But then they both realized what it meant. "What a traitor, you just befriended my fiancé, then here you are wanting to touch me." He placed the tip of his fingers on his mouth.

Kuroo groaned. "That was only a joke okay? I was just trying to sound like you." He hissed trying to cover his embarrassment.

"Do i sound like a pervert to you?" Tsukishima finally looked at the pissed Kuroo.

"That is not what i meant." Kuroo sighed. "Okay let's stop this shit, i lost already okay?"

Some word hit the blonde. "I just realized that we never actually got a proper break up." He mumbled, but Kuroo heard everything.

"So are you breaking up with me?" Kuroo sounded like Tsukishima.

The blonde giggled. "Not yet, maybe later? I still want to be with you."

Kuroo swallowed a lump on his throat. "Aren't you being blunt today Tsukki?" He said nervously.

"I do?" He asked, Sarcastically.

"Are you?" Kuroo furrowed his brows.

"If you want me to, i can be blunt to you." Tsukishima gave the raven a teasing look.

"No thanks." The blonde chuckled.

"You know what." The blonde leaned on the seat and closed his eyes.

"What?" Kuroo spat.

The blonde chuckled like he was keeping a secret from the raven head. Kuroo glared at the blonde, who was looking at him. "I hate it when i was suppose to be mad at you, obviously i can't." He finally answered.

Kuroo smiled without looking at the blonde. "Are you breaking up with me?" He said playfully.

"Do you want me to?" The blonde furrowed his brows.

"No." It was an honest question. He scoffed.

"Can i be blunt with you?" The blonde asked again.

Kuroo felt surrendering to the blonde. "Do what makes you happy." He said.

Tsukishima smirked and look at the occupied raven head. "Kuroo-san." He expected it to be a joke, a tease or a sarcasm. "I love you."


	27. Bachelorette party

For months, Tsukishima drowned himself with work. He rejected all his friends who want to hang out or catch up with him, Akaashi became worried. He know he must not interfere with this kind of things but he called Semi to ask if when was the last time they had sex or intimate time. Surprisingly Semi answered honestly, it was the day he and Kuroo caught them on their bedroom. Akaashi became suspicious.  
It was not his type but Oikawa insisted of hosting a bachelor party for Tsukishima. It was held on Oikawa's house and he only invited persons that the blonde knew. The party was hard and a lot of boys was talking to the bride to be, but he barely say a word. Akaashi was now worried. He called Bokuto who was currently at Semi's bachelor party at a hotel. The house was filled with blue and pink lights, people are dancing, talking and eating around. While tsukishima was only sitting on the garden, watching people party. Akaashi suddenly sat beside him.

"Seriously, what's wrong Tsukishima." It was not a question, but it requires an answer.

"Is there something wrong?" The blonde's brows furrowed.

"Don't lie, i know you more than Semi." The raven head was correct. "Tomorrow is your wedding yet you act like it was just a fucking normal day to you." He glared at the blonde.

"I'm just nervous." The blonde shrugged his shoulders and continued to watch the people go wild.

"Tsukishima-chan ~" It was Oikawa on his mic. "Your bride has arrived." He said and the people roared.

Akaashi forced the blonde to go with him. They entered the room and saw Oikawa with a huge beer bottle on his hands.

"Tsukki~" He yelled while running on him.

The blonde pinched his nose. "Gosh you smell like beer."

Oikawa pulled Tsukishima to the center of the room and forced him to sit on the silver chair, the crowd was cheering. The brunette got a shot glass and poured the strong beer on his hand.

Tsukishima wanted to stand and run away but Akaashi was holding his shoulders. "Finish eleven shots and you can go." He said while tightening his grip on his shoulders.

The blonde groaned. "Fine" He said like it was almost an curse.

A group of men placed a long table in front of tsukishima, and Oikawa placed eleven shot glass. "Thanks this is better." The brunette said to the people behind him.

"Tsukki! Tsukki!" Oikawa started and the visitors followed.

"Ready~" Oikawa said with his sweet high pitched tone. "Go!"

The first shot scratched his throat, making him cough. Second, third, fourth, the fifth hit his head, he was already feeling dizzy. Sixth, he almost choked. He drunk the seventh and paused for a minute, he regained his senses first. The crowd kept cheering and shouting. Eight, ninth and finally tenth, his eyes are spinning. He almost drop the eleventh, but manage to drink it.

"Our baby crow was now a man!" Oikawa yelled making the crowd yell too.

"Tsukishima-san." Akaashi called and placed a palm on the blonde's forehead.

The blonde squinted his eyes and adjusted his glasses, he can not see the person in front of him.

"Can you see me Tsukishima-san?" Akaashi asked as he raise the blonde's head with his palms, the blonde was flushed pink.

"Akaashi" The blonde called. "I want home." He mumbled.

"Yes Tsukishima we're going home now." The raven head said as he helped his two meter tall friend. The walked out from the house and Akaashi guided him into his black, Nissan GT-R. Bokuto was the driver, Akaashi placed the drunk blonde at the back where he saw a friend. "Kuroo-san?" He squinted hid eyes.

Kuroo grinned. "God he's totally wasted." He said as he helped Akaashi to enter the blonde to the car.

The blonde was now sleeping on kuroo's shoulder, Akaashi sat on the front passenger seat. Kuroo insisted that the couple could go home and that he could handle his blonde friend already, thankfully the blonde was just tall. Kuroo carried him and gently placed him on his bed, Tsukishima groaned.

"T-tetsu" he whispered unknowingly.

Kuroo froze for a second, he missed hearing his name from him. "Your soon to be husband fell asleep on the hotel, such a wuss he died on his fifth shot." Kuroo said, even he know the blonde wasn't on his senses. "Why do you need to be so beautiful." He mumbled as he placed a finger on his cheeks.

Tsukishima opened his eyes. Kuroo froze, knowing the blonde he will do surely some loud cursing, but he was drunk. "Cat" the blonde mumbled.

Kuroo was surprised and wanted to laugh, but he's refraining himself. Did he want a cat now? He thought.

"Why do you look like a stray cat?" The blonde added. Kuroo froze and felt betrayed.

Did beer makes Tsukishima read his mind? What's with the 'he look like a cat'? Kuroo thought as his eyes was locked into the blonde's golden eyes. "And you look like a goddess." He chuckled.

"Stop shitting around me." Tsukishima said as he shifted his body to the bed, making Kuroo face his back.

Kuroo laughed. "Are you really drunk?" He said as he stood up and walk where Tsukishima was facing. "You look fine, I'll be going then." He said before walking towards the door.

"Kuroo-san" The blonde called as he sat up, his oversize sweater fell off from his shoulder. "Am i going to be alone tonight?" He asked with great sadness from his eyes.

Kuroo swallowed a lump on his throat. "Yes, because semi was on the hotel." He answered so nervously that he sounded like he was lying.

The blonde bowed his head, Kuroo knows that Tsukishima was afraid to be alone, when he was drunk. "Okay, fine, I'll stay with you." He bit his lower lip.

Tsukishima's mood lightened up, but it wasn't showing on his face "Can you please turn off the lights? I don't mind you sleeping on the bed either." The blonde said while avoiding an eye contact from the dark man.

Kuroo switched off the light and crawled into the blonde. "You could just ask me for it." He grinned before kissing the blonde.


	28. Calling off the wedding

The sun was already up and it was shining from the glass windows of Tsukishima's room. The blonde woke up with a great pain piercing through his head, he groaned as he sat up. He suddenly felt the man beside him, he thought it was Semi, but he look back it was Kuroo. He immediately realize they are both naked, he touched his hole and felt it was swollen and white sticky fluids was flowing out of it. He cursed and woke up the raven head.

"Kuroo" he called as he shake the sleeping man. "Please wake up Kuroo." He wanted to cry.

Kuroo growled. "Kei" He mumbled.

"Please Kuroo wake up! Semi can't see us like this." The blonde cried.

Kuroo suddenly jolted up from the bed, he kissed Tsukishima on the lips. Making the blonde froze. "Just let me use the bathroom." He said before running out from the room, naked.

Tsukishima bit his lower lip, he felt like shit. He was experiencing a hang over, and he just fucked another man before his wedding, he just fucked the best man before his wedding. He face palmed himself as he realize how an asshole he is. He stood up from the bed and he felt a pain on his back, he cursed.   
The blonde entered the bathroom, inside was another door for the shower room, and another room for the bowl. It was like a public comfort room with mirror and sink, but it was air conditioned. The blonde washed his face and saw his body, it was full of love marks. Tears rolled out from his eyes, he touched it and it still stings. The shower room's door opened, Kuroo had a towel around his hips and over his shoulder.   
Kuroo walked over the blonde and gave him a back hug, the blonde cried more. Kuroo kissed his cheek and the hug tightened.

"How can we do this." The blonde cried.

"Just think of this day as a judgement day, where you need to choose between Semi and me. As a consolation prize for the loser, you need to spend the night with him." The blonde laughed with tears still falling from his eyes.

"You're crazy" He smiled before facing Kuroo. "I'm sorry" He whispered.

Kuroo frowned. "This is my fault, this is what i deserve." He said before leaving the bathroom.

Kuroo got dressed and immediately left the unit. Tsukishima called Akaashi to come over.

"Seriously you did that?!" Akaashi furrowed his brows.

"I was drunk okay! i thought i was fucking Semi." The blonde yelled. "I get that it was all an accident but my problem was the hickeys and bite mark he left." He sighed as he felt hopeless.

Akaashi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I could tell Semi that it was Oikawa who made that." Tsukishima frowned.

"You want to tell Oikawa was the one who fucked me?" He furrowed his brows and felt puzzled.

"No, Oikawa made silly things just for fun. So it wouldn't be so hard to believe in that." Akaashi pressed his lips together.

Tsukishima sighed. "I want to call off the wedding."

Akaashi flinched. "Seriously? After all the pain Semi went through you'll fucking call off the wedding? Tsukishima what the hell is wrong with you? Fucking Kuroo was already a bad idea, but that was a fucking accident." The blonde hid his face from the angry raven head. "Honestly Tsukishima, do you really love Semi? Because if you don't then i would support your decision on calling off the wedding." He sighed. "Seriously, it was Semi who was suffering in here. That man truly loves you, and the only thing that can satisfy him was you." Akaashi was right.

The blonde was drowned with his thoughts.

Semi woke up with his head spinning. He groaned and sat up from the soft bed, he looked around and saw a few familiar faces. The room was a mess, trash and bodies are scattered on the floor. Semi walk out of the room, and saw the living room was more worst than the bedroom. He went on the bathroom and washed his face, for a minute he regained himself. A realization hit him making him grab a phone, he didn't if it's his or not, he needs a phone. He saw one on the floor and opened it, it was September 25, and it was 12 in the afternoon already. His wedding was in five hours, he panicked.  
Semi called their organizer and thankfully everything was already prepared. They will be dressed an hour before the wedding, Semi sighed. He woke up his friends and told them to get their ass up because they can not mess up his wedding. As a tradition, the bride and the groom shouldn't see each other, but they are both grooms, but Semi believed in those anyway. He ordered some flowers and sent it to the blonde's dressing room, and Tsukishima received it. The blonde suddenly felt guilty, he smelled the white lilies and it smelled like Semi. Finally an hour before the wedding. Bokuto and Kuroo was already on Semi's room, all dressed up. And Semi swear on the god's, they are making him more nervous. Bokuto and Kuroo was making noise while semi was wearing his black coat, while being filmed by the videographer. The room was filled with noise and laughter, the other grooms men finally came. There was kuroo, the best man. Bokuto, Oikawa, Akiteru, Yamaguchi and a tall man with red striking up hair, they are wearing a white long sleeve with beige suspenders, beige fitted pants and lavender ribbon. But as the best man, Kuro,o wore the same but in different color. Kuroo wore a black long sleeve, black fitted pants and pastel purple suspenders and ribbon.  
The groom wore a black coat with a black vest inside, a black long sleeve and black leather shoes, his necktie was in pastel purple and it was tucked in his vest.

On the other hand tsukishima and his men wore different. Akaashi, his best man wore a yellow long sleeve with black suspenders, black fitted pants and black ribbon.  
Sugawara was the only man and the rest are woman. Sugawara wore a white long sleeve with black vest, black fitted pants and yellow bow.  
Yachi, Yamaguchi's wife was also the bridesmaid. She wore a black gown with one strap across her shoulders and a gold belt below her chest.  
Another blonde with short hair and cat shape eyes was there, she is together with Akira, Tsukishima's niece. She wore same simple black gown with golden belt under her huge breast, but her top was on a heart neckline. While Akira's top was on a halter neckline.  
The last woman was Shimizu, his manager. She wore the same gown and golden belt, but her top was on a ruffled off shoulders.  
They all held yellow flowers on their hand, they knocked at the bride's dressing room.


	29. The wedding

The venue of the wedding was located at a Forrest around Miyagi, it was already dark and people start to fill the   
Chiavari chairs on the ground. On the end of the forest was a big tree, below it was the stage where the couple would be blessed. When the sun set and the moon peeked already, the organizers opened the lights which was place all over the trees above them. The guest fell in awe as the saw the beauty of the enchanted like forest.   
Finally, the bride who was also the groom came with his white Mercedes Benz. The walking started already, first was semi's parent's, and then him. Followed by Kuroo, Bokuto, Akiteru, Yamaguchi and the unfamiliar man. As Tsukishima Kei's only relative, Tsukishima Akiteru came back to walk him on the aisle. It was the bridesmaid's turn, first came was Sugawara, then his sister-in-law, his niece, his manager and finally his best friend, and finally. The bride stepped on the white carpet on the ground, the yellow lights are reflecting on him. Semi cried while smiling.  
Tsukishima was wearing a pastel yellow turtleneck inside his black coat, he wore black fitted pants and a black leather shoes. bouquet of roses and sunflowers occupied his hands. He looks like a model on a runway, the guests are all looking at him. His brother held his arm.

"You look so beautiful Kei." His brother whispered making the male bride scoff.

"Just walk me off." He whispered as he stared at his crying lover, beside semi was Kuroo.

His heart skipped.

He may be wearing a simple coat but he looks like a modern god on his attire. Akiteru gave his younger brother's hand on the crying ash blonde head.

"Please take care of my little Kei." Tsukishima Kei turned pink.

"Stop it nii-chan." The male bride mumbled.

They are now sitting on the chair and the priest started the ceremony. It was quick but meaningful, the homily was all about destiny and faithfulness. Tsukishima was uncomfortable on the whole ceremony, he felt relieved when the priest ask the to stand and say their vows. It was Semi who spoke up first.

Semi held Tsukishima's hand. He bit his lip and hid his face, he still can't believe he was finally getting married. The people clapped and laughed. "To my dearest, Kei." He breathed. "I still remember the day where we actually first met, you are the grumpiest person in the university." People laughed. "You barely talk to anyone, because you hated to be left alone again." Kuroo gripped his hands. "For three years i truly suffered to gain your trust, i always woke up early so i can fetch you on your apartment, and i always run to your room to drop you safely at your home." Some of the guest are sniffing. "But not in those years you never talked to me." Guests cried more. "But i didn't give up, and i did not and never will regret not giving up on you." Semi cried. "Because i love you." His voice was now shaky. Tsukishima wiped Semi's tears. "I was so happy that everything didn't go to waste." He smiled despite his eyes are shedding more tears. "I love you so much Kei." The guests are all in silent trying to stop their tears.

The blonde pulled him in a hug. "I love you too sweety." He whispered.

Semi pulled out from the hug and nodded to the blonde. The priest nodded to semi. "I, Semi Eita, take you, Tsukishima Kei, to be my wife-" Some people laughed, even Tsukishima refrained his laugh. "To have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us apart, according to god's holy law, and this is my solemn vow." Semi smiled at the blonde like everything's gonna be okay.

The priest now bowed to the blonde. Tsukishima cleared his throat and noticed Kuroo on his peripheral view. The blonde held semi's hand "Semi, i was a very sinful man." Kuroo's body stiffened. "You know how bad my attitude is, but still accepted me." Semi smiled. "No one can understand and love me like you do, and it makes me question if i deserve you." Akaashi glared at Kuroo, which he noticed. "Everyday i question myself, what did i do to deserve you. You are a good man, and i believe you do deserve better." The guests started to murmur. Kuroo bit his lower lip as he slap himself on his mind. Semi was now suspicious of the blonde. "But that won't matter anymore, because I'm a selfish person. And the one i only wanted was you." Akaashi and kuroo sighed in relief. "And i promise to serve you till my last breath." Semi smiled at the blonde. "I, Tsukishima Kei, take you, Semi Eita, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us apart, according to god's holy law, and this is my solemn vow." The blonde smiled at the man in front of him.

"For the exchange of rings." The priest said and Akaashi handed then the golden rings.

Semi received the ring first. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day." He slid the golden band on tsukishima's pale and thin ring finger.

Akaashi gave the ring to Tsukishima. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day." He was shaking, but Semi held his free hand. Tsukishima finally placed the ring and the priest spoke.

"You have always been there as partners, companions, lovers, helpmates, and friends.

Now that you have reconfirmed your love and vows, stay close and cling tenderly yet tightly as you continue your journey through this world.

Keep trusting one another and being gentle with your feelings.

Keep cherishing your dreams and share your joys and pains.

Let the times you fall short be few... and be forgiven.

And let the times you surpass your needs and hopes be many.

Continue to believe in each other.

Desire not to change or possess, but only to know each other honestly and completely.

Respect your individuality and the things that make you each unique; but likewise honor your togetherness and the things that make you one.

Care for each other truly and deeply, putting your commitment to one another before all else.

Live for your love and your love will live forever.

May all the beautiful gifts that come with the promises of a long loving marriage bring never-ending happiness to you both.

I now pronounce you a loving, caring couple in love as Husband and husband.

You may, once again, kiss your groom."

And the newly wedded couple sealed their wedding with a kiss.


	30. Reception

The reception was held on a huge ballroom, thousand of guest, families and friends filled the room.  
The ceiling was filled with green leaves, and multiple chandeliers are hanged. The tables are all clothed in bronze table clothing, white plates with golden edges, white napkins and wine glasses. Each centerpiece are filled with plants and exotic flowers, the chairs are simple bronze with white cushion on the seat.  
The main table where the couple would seat was outstanding. It was like a white wooden birdcage cut in half, it was filled with leaves, branches, flowers and yellow lights. it was a rectangular table with black table cloth with golden accents, a plant and wild flowers was neatly placed across the table. On the side of the bird cage was their jaw dropping gigantic cake. it was a simple white square cake filled with diamonds and flowers, on the side was a 3D white phoenix made with abstract lining of icing. on the other side of the room was a platform stage with a big screen on the wall.

"Good evening, good evening!" The red head groomsmen greeted as he walk into the platform. The people start to seat on their own tables. "Yes that's right I'm Tendou Satori the actor slash host slash comedian." He said while placing a palm on his chest. "And for tonight I'm the host of this party." He said, and the crowd clapped. "Oh look the newly coupled just arrived!" He said as he pointed into the opened big doors where the couple entered. The crowd looked at the door and welcomed the couple, they clapped and cheered. Semi waved while the blonde just smiled.

The couple walked into the platform and tendou handed the microphone to Semi. He cleared his throat. "To my dear guests, family and friends, i wanted to thank you for supporting me and my husband for attending our wedding ceremony. Please feel at home and have fun, your efforts would be forever appreciated." He and the blonde bowed and the crowd clap. They sat on the couch which was placed on the side of the platform.

"To start off, may we ask the parents or family to have a little speech? After that we could proceed on the dinner and while having dinner was the speeches of the best mans and close friends, please be ready." Tendou said and he saw an older man who resembles Semi Eita. "Mr. Semi" He greeted as he shakes his hand. He gave him the microphone and Semi Eita felt embarrassed on his father's little speech. "And Mr. Tsukishima Akiteru."

Akiteru smiled at his younger brother. "I know Kei hated this kind of speech so I'll just keep it short." Some people laughed. "Kei, i was so proud of you." His eyes started to get blurry. "I was happy that after all your sufferings you met a person like Semi." Tsukishima Kei smiled. "And please Eita-san, take care of my little brother, he's the only thing i have beside of my own family." Semi nodded. "Be good Kei, you're not a child anymore. Love you." He gave kei a hug and finally proceed on his table.

The couple went on their table while they let their guests take their dinner. Satori went up the platform again and told the best men to get their speeches ready, Tsukishima was nervous. Akaashi held the microphone and stand on the side of the bird cage, he cleared his throat.

"First of all congratulations." The coupled smile to him. "For Tsukishima-san, i saw how you grow. I saw how much you suffered and fight alone back then, and i saw how much you've change since you met Semi-san." the crowd 'awe' to the couple. "And i was glad that you've made the right choice. And for Semi-san, i hope you won't regret marrying Tsukishima-san, he was really a pain in my butt." The guest laughed and Tsukishima mouthed Akaashi a 'fuck you'

Akaashi went back to his table and Kuroo replaced the younger raven. He and the blonde was staring at each other, it was like they are fighting with their eyes. "Again congratulations Semi, Tsukishima." He grinned. "We only met like two or three months ago but i really enjoyed your presence Semi-san, i am glad that you have finally met the right person for you." The blonde gritted his teeth. "Please take care of Tsukishima more, because that person deserves to be love no matter how bitter or salty that person is, and that love can only be given by you." The blonde is trembling. "And for Tsukishima-san." He smiled sweetly to the blonde. "I hope you're happy now. And do not ever question yourself again, you suffered enough and you deserve happiness." Kuroo wanted to cry. "You deserve nothing but that person next to you." He whispered to the mic. "And also, you are no longer my student." Tsukishima frowned. "I hated to say this but from now on I'm not your senpai anymore." Akaashi noticed how Tsukishima was fighting his tears back. "You're finally a grown up man." He smiled like it was nothing to him, like he didn't love him anymore. "Again congratulations!" He said before walking back to his table.

Tsukishima was looking down on the wild flowers. Many took their speeches but none of them made the blonde focused again.   
After those messages they flashed throwback photos of the couple on the screen. The first photo was tsukishima's volleyball team playing against Semi's team. Many yelled 'that's me' even Tendou. The second was the class where Semi met the blonde on the university. The blonde barely had a picture on his university days, it was all secretly taken by the older husband. Their college graduation picture came and it was the first time Tsukishima smiled since they met. The following photos are now sweeter and they got closer, some are taken by Semi while the blonde was on his photo shoot. And what made the crowed cheer was when Tsukishima was holding the camera while Semi was peeing, Semi glared at the blonde. And then the picture of Semi's proposal came. The blonde was a natural talented model, whatever pose he do was gorgeous. While semi was the type of -I'm not ready- on pictures.   
The guest are filled with laughter when they showed more epic pictures, Semi was so embarrassed and told his husband that he regretted insisting those things.


	31. Proposal

It was a tradition to throw the bouquet, and so all single women and homos are gathered. The blonde laughed when he saw Sugawara and his ginger head friend Hinata among the girls, they act like teenagers wanting to get married. He turned around and toss the bouquet, a multiple squeal was heard. He turned around and saw some of the girls on the ground, they got up and Sugawara got the bouquet.

"This must be a year for homos." The red head host joked.

And for all the men, this is what they've been waiting for. The garter tossing. But the thrill is, the laced garter was inside tsukishima's zippers. The men's started laughing.

"What a scandalous scene." Tendou commented. "Is this even legal? I-i mean Semi-san did your father approved this?" He asked and searched for the old man.   
The older man, Semi's father raised his hand with an okay on his fingers. "Then shall we start~"

Tsukishima was standing in front of the bird cage, then Semi kneels in front of him. The boys cheered and clapped. He was about to open the blonde's zipper but the boys yelled 'no hands'.

"This is all your plan." Tsukishima shrugged to the man below him.

Semi placed his palms on Tsukishima's ass gently, he leaned his face on his groin and opened the zipper using his teeth. The boys are going insane. The blonde flushed pink and he covered his hands using his hands.

"How could Tsukishima say yes to this." Kuroo blurted out as he watch Semi open the blonde's zipper using his teeth.

"Well, he can't say no to his husband." Akaashi shrugged as he glance to the older man.

Semi's mouth was going in deeper and deeper until his mouth reached the laced garter, he pulled it out and the boys was yelling around. The blonde closed his zipper and glared at the blushing red Semi, the white garter was still on his mouth.

"Okay single boys fill up the space~" Tendou said as he mixed himself with them.

Semi grab the microphone from Tendou and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry boys but this garter was already owned." The boys yelled in disbelief and disappointment, the boys walked back while Oikawa stayed. "Here." He tossed the garter to Oikawa who was now looking at Sugawara, who was holding the bouquet.

The brunette walked like a model to Sugawara who was currently sitting on a chair, the gray head was laughing. "What did you do?" He asked. The brunette kneel and grab a box on his pocket, he opened it and Sugawara saw the diamond ring. He cried.

The people on the room was silent for a second. "We knew each other for a long time, but we only appreciated each other for a short time. A lot of things happened when we are still alone, and loving the wrong man. Sugawara Koushi, i don't want to spend my life alone anymore." Sugawara covered his mouth and cried. "Will you marry me?" He finally asked.

Daichi, had his mouth opened. Not far from him was a muscular man, same age as the brunette, he had his black hair going up. His mouth was shaking, as well as his fists. Everyone was waiting for Sugawara's answer.

He simply nodded and handed the brunette his hand, the people clapped. "Actor, Oikawa Tooru is now engaged to his boyfriend. Congratulations." Tendou said as he lead the clapping of people.

Sugawara pulled Oikawa up and kissed him on the lips. "I didn't know Sugawara was..." Daichi bit his lip.

"He was all along." Asahi said as he smiled to him.

"How did you know?" Daichi narrowed his eyes to Asahi.

"You made him like that." The look alike of Jesus mumbled.

The newly engaged couple thanked the newly wed. "I'm really sorry for this but this is the only way i could surprise this man." Oikawa said as he scratched the back of his head. Their hands are laced together.

Tsukishima smiled. "That was nothing." Semi said as he placed his arm around the blonde.

"Your purpose was to outshine us." Oikawa laughed to the blonde.

"Got a point" The brunette winked.

The night ended and semi was thankful for it. The couple bid their goodbyes to the leaving guest. The groomsmen and bridesmaid are the only person left. Akira ran into his uncle.

"Congratulations uncle!" Tsukishima lift his niece.

"Ah congratulations Kei-chan." The unfamiliar blonde said.

"Saeko-san" Tsukishima greeted. "Thank you." He bowed his head before putting down his niece.

"Sad to say but we need to go home already." Akiteru said as he held the blonde's hand. "And advance happy birthday Kei." He said before leaving.

"Ah yeah happy birthday uncle!" Akira said as he kissed Tsukishima's cheek.

"Thank you" He simply said and watched the family went out the room.

"Tsukishima" A very familiar voice called.

Akaashi smack his back. "Why do people love hurting me?" He growled.

"Congratulations" He said like he was just reading some text.

"Yeah thank you really, nice speech." The blonde retorted.

"Speaking of, what's with the vows? Did you plan to run away and changed your mind? I'm sweating like fuck while you delivered those vows, even semi was scared you might ran off." Akaashi said with irritated face.

Tsukishima scoffed. "I just want to be honest with semi that's all." He tossed his hands in the air and shrugged.

"So you'll tell about what happened with you and Kuroo-san?" The raven haired narrowed his eyes.

"Soon, maybe" The blonde shrugged.

"I'm speechless to that." Akaashi said as he smiled to the blonde.

"What if Bokuto cheated and he told you that, you know cheat before marriage? Accidental sex with your husband's best man? Would you still accept that?" The blonde was worried.  
Akaashi stayed silent. Tsukishima just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I get it." He mumbled.

"I told Oikawa to tell Semi that he was the one who bit and made hickeys on you." Akaashi said.

"What did Eita said?" The blonde narrowed his eyes.

"Oikawa was drunk so he said it was okay, as long as it was not you who told him to do that." Akaashi was so calm but annoying, he sounds like he was not interested with the topic.

"A big thanks Akaashi-san, i owe you one." The blonde mumbled.

"I didn't imagine Semi would actually kiss your dick in front of people." Akaashi was still calm.  
He chuckled like he got an evil plan. "What's with the laugh?" Akaashi furrowed his brows.

"Nothing" Tsukishima smiled. then frowned. "But i got a problem." The raven only stare at the blonde's eyes. "My ass was so swollen and it fucking hurts when i enter something." He hissed.

"Was Kuroo-san that big to get your ass swollen?" There was a disgust on the raven head's face.

"To be honest i do not remember a thing that happened." He frowned and look around the almost empty room.


	32. Jealousy

The blonde run into his husband. He hug Semi from the back who was currently talking to Tendou, Semi held the pale arms around his abdomen.

"Thank you really Tendou-san, please take care on your way home." Semi bowed his head and the red head finally left.

Semi face his husband. "How do you feel?" He asked before placing his arms around his husband.

"Happy? I mean we just got married." Sarcastic runs in his blood.

Semi chuckled and kissed him. "Oikawa told me about the bite marks, i hate it." He pouted.

"That happened because of a game, no feelings attached? Gosh Eita he is with Sugawara." The blonde rolled his eyes.

The ash blonde head hugged Tsukishima and leaned on his ears. "I already want to see what's under your clothes."

Tsukishima's nails dig into his clothes and reached semi's skin, making him groan in pain. "Oh God not here please." He chuckled.

"I love you" the blonde mumbled.

Semi pulled out and pecked his lips. "I love you more." He smiled. "Go wait on the car, I'll just talk to father." He smiled before leaving.

The blonde asked Kiyoko to be the one to collect all his things and take it back to Tokyo. He walk and stayed inside Semi's car, he grab his phone and check his social media account.

'Wedding of the century'

'Japanese international model finally married'

'Actor oikawa tooru was confirmed gay after proposing to his boyfriend'

The blonde scoffed. "Is this supposed to be good thing? Sounds not." He mumbled as he kept on scrolling.

Finally, after some minute his husband finally came. "Sorry for the long wait." Semi said as he closed the door. Tsukishima just stared at him. "Can't wait for another three hours?" He raised his brow.

"Not really, I'm already satisfied just being with you." The blonde smiled as he locked his hands with Semi's.

"We better hurry." Semi said as he started the engine.

The sun was already showing and the couple just got on their old unit. "You should get some sleep." The blonde said as he removed his coat and tossing it on the bed.

"Isn't this supposed to be our honeymoon?" Semi frowned as he followed the blonde with his eyes.   
Tsukishima now removed his turtleneck shirt, making his purple and red love marks visible. Semi gritted his teeth, but kept calm. "Oikawa did all of that?" He asked trying not to sound mad.

The blonde sighed. "Is it that worse?" He asked as he tried to check his back.

"I want to be angry, I don't want people to touch you like that." The ash blonde head was calm.

"Are you jealous?" He scoffed before sitting on the bed.

Semi stand in front of him, he removed his top and gave the blonde an angry look. "I am your husband, of course I am." Tsukishima swallowed a lump, Semi was making him nervous.

"But that happened before the wedding." Tsukishima looked up to him.

"You're my fiancé before the wedding, Kei." Semi bit his lower lip. He sighed before opening his pants and lowering it. Tsukishima gave him a confused look. "Suck it." he commanded.  
The blonde did what he said. It was big and hard, tears kept escaping from his eyes. Finally, the liquid gushed through his throat and some dripped from his mouth, he swallowed everything. Semi gently pulled away Tsukishima's hair and he lowered his head, leaning for a kiss. "I love you Kei." He said between their kisses. Semi pulled away and gently pushed the blonde on the bed.

The blonde was obviously scared. "Aren't you tired?" He asked as he watch the man above him.  
Semi didn't answered. He removed Tsukishima's pants, he stopped him. "Can we do it tomorrow? I-i-m not really in the mood." He lied. The older man was stronger so he manage to pull the pants away, Tsukishima was now naked. "Please Eita" he pleaded, tears are about to gush out from his eyes.  
Semi growl before kissing the blonde, his hands roamed around and a finger slid inside Tsukishima's hole, he squealed in pain. Tsukishima pulled away and push Semi away. "What's wrong with you?" He cried.

Semi was surprised, he was now back to his senses. "Sorry" He mumbled before pulled away.

"I get that you're angry, but Eita we just got married. And if you wanted a sex, could you please be more gentle? My body was really not feeling well." The blonde was pissed, and Semi felt like shit.

"Yeah, sorry." He mumbled.

The blonde felt guilty, his husband does not deserve this kind of treatment. He opened his arms for a hug. "Come here." He was shy.

Semi smiled as he dive into a hug. "I'm really sorry" He pouted on Tsukishima's chest.

"It's fine, just take a rest." The blonde kissed Semi's top head.

Tsukishima got cuddled on the sleeping man, he was really tired but his conscience is still hunting him. He pulled away from the cuddle and went to the bathroom, he washed his face and wore his glasses. He went to the kitchen and ate some chocolate cake with strawberry toppings, he noticed it was ten in the morning already. He took a quick shower before dressing up, he went to the hospital. He found Asahi on their office.

"Tsukishima-san?" The older man was surprised. "Aren't you supposed on a leave?" He asked.

"Yeah, Semi-san was too tired to do anything." The blonde answered as he dropped his bag on his table. "Is there any work Asahi-san?" He asked.

"Paper works." The older man sighed. "Kuroo-san who turned out to be the NBI investigatory leader would be out again, so he's asking me to finish some documents."

Leaving? Where would he go? He thought for a minute. "Can i help you? Got nothing really to do." The blonde said.

"Sure Tsukishima-san." The brunette said as he handed the blonde several folders.

"Nice." The blonde mumbled as he opened his laptop.

The thought of kuroo and semi was now out of his head, the only thing on his mind was his work.


	33. Cheater

Akaashi entered the room and slammed his bag on his chair. He was angry, and it was scaring the blonde and Asahi.  
Tsukishima know how angry Akaashi works, and he was lucky that he can tame an angry Akaashi.

"Spill it." The blonde said without tearing his gaze from the laptop.

Akaashi growled.

"Fine, my treat later." Tsukishima mumbled.

The sunset finally came and the pathologist's shift came to an end. The blonde took the broken friend to a fancy coffee shop, it was Akaashi's favorite. They sat on a round table beside the glass walls, the temperature was just right.   
A barista came and asked for their order. Tsukishima ordered a caramel coffee and Akaashi asked for a coffee milk tea. They stayed silent for a awhile after their orders are served. Tsukishima cough.

"Is it bokuto." It was not a question.   
Akaashi's cheeks tightened. "It is indeed." The blonde mumbled. "What happened?" He sip a bit of his beverage.

Akaashi did the same before answering. "He cheated on me."   
The blonde swallowed as he process what his friend said. "I asked him the question you told me yesterday, but seems like he misinterpreted it." It was low but the blonde can clearly hear it. "He thought i cheated on him so he told me that he did it multiple times too." Tears gushed down on his cheeks.

The blonde was angry, but he was restraining himself on slamming off the table. "Seriously? Multiple times?" He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Oh God what did i do? why do i feel it's my fault." He whispered to himself. He looked at the crying man in front of him and held his hand on the table. "Please don't cry Akaashi-san, i can not take it when you're too emotional. Please, everything's gonna be alright." He tightened his grip. "I-I'll try to talk to Bokuto-san." Akaashi slightly nodded.

"I'm sorry if i dragged you into this mess." His voice was shaky and broken. "I do not know what to do anymore." He cried.

"We'll find a way to fix this mess." He smiled. "He was your first love, i know it must hurt." Akaashi tightened his lips.

"Thank you Tsukishima-san." His eyes are now red.

"I'm your friend don't be silly." Akaashi laugh while wiping his tears with his handkerchief. "But where will you stay now?" The blonde asked.

"I don't have a choice, and I'm not really ignoring him." The raven head answered. "I still wanted to see his silly face." He smiled.

Tsukishima just nodded. "Let me drop you off, I'm not on a hurry anyway."

The blonde was now walking away from Akaashi's house, his phone vibrated several times. He checked his phone and he saw Semi miss called 24 times, he hurried back home.   
He opened their unit door and saw semi sitting on the floor with bouquet of sunflower on his hands, the unit was decorated with balloons with pictures of them hanged, rose petals along the floor, candles above the showcase and tables. The blonde felt butterflies on his stomach, the white head raised his head. He was crying, Tsukishima panicked. He run into his husband and cupped his face.

"Oh god I'm sorry i didn't answered your call, I got so occupied awhile ago." He panicked, but it was the truth.

"I'm sorry Kei, please don't be angry anymore." Semi cried.

"Oh fuck no, Eita." Tsukishima felt tears on his eyes. "Don't be a cry baby, and why the hell I'm going to be angry with you? I'm not angry." He hissed.

Semi cried more. "I thought you left me already."

The blonde pulled the crying man on a hug. "Why would i do that?" It was supposed to be Semi who should leave him, he thought. "I went to work this morning, but Akaashi got a problem and i said i was there for him." He said as he pulled out. "I was really sorry for what happened, i was really occupied." he frowned.

"I love you Kei." Semi smiled, tears still running through his tears.

The blonde truly love this man, but his conscience was torturing him. "I love you more." He said as he wipe away his tears. "Don't cry now, you look like shit."

Semi laughed. "I missed your bad mouth." The blonde pecked him on the lips.

The blonde stood up and left the older man on the floor, Semi just watched him. Tsukishima placed his phone on the table and played 'Trouble maker collaboration of Hyunseung of beast & Hyuna of 4minute'. The blonde gave the clueless man a -come and get me- look.

"No way." Semi ran into his husband. The blonde danced the step of the dance.

Nori, the couple's maid smiled. She took out her phone and record the sweet and intense moment of the couple.

"Are you secretly practicing this dance? It's been years since the last time we danced this." Semi chuckled while dancing.

"Same question to you." The blonde blurted out.

They both danced on the music until it end, they collapsed on the floor facing each other. The music played 'dream lantern by radwimps'

"Aren't you so sentimental right now?" The older man pecked Tsukishima's forehead. The blonde just smiled at his husband. Semi stood up and forced the blonde to do the same, Tsukishima glared at him. Semi just smiled as he slid his arms around the blonde and rocked him right and left.

"Aren't you being romantic in a teenage state?" The blonde raised a brow.

"So this is a romantic thing on a teenager's state?" Semi blurted out as he spin the blonde, and held his right hand and let his left rest on the blonde's waist.

"Maybe?" Tsukishima answered, as he remember Kuroo dancing to him same as Semi did. He looked sad and disturbed.

"Are you not feeling well?" Semi worried.

The blonde pouted. "I want my kind of romance now."

Semi froze. "Honestly, i can cum a hundred times just listening to your pleading voice." He mumbled while shaking and smiling.

The blonde frowned. "I'm not pleading, i am commanding." He glared at the sweating doctor.

Semi got his composure back and he carried his husband on a bridal style, the blonde smirked. He now brought his male wife to their bedroom, and they made Tsukishima's kind of romance, all night long.


	34. Birthday surprise

The blonde woke up alone in their room. He frowned. He sat up and stretched his arms, he grab the blue long sleeves on the ground, which turned out to be Semi's, but he wore it anyway. He also wore his glasses before leaving the room. His jaw drop when he saw the place still filled with colorful balloons, fresh set of petals on the ground, and this time the tables are all filled with shortcakes. The blonde drooled. A 'Happy birthday' shaped in golden metallic balloons are attached to the side where the wall was made of glass. He walked on the living room and saw Semi on the doorstep, he was facing the door.

"Eita-kun?" He gently called.

Semi flinched as he heard his husband's call, he faced the blonde and he drooled as he saw how sexy he is. He was only wearing his long sleeves, and it was his fetish. "K-Kei." He stuttered. He stretched his arms and gave the blonde the bouquet of newly bought of white lilies, sun flowers and red roses. He is shaking. "H-happy birthday"

The blonde laugh. "Eita you did this for the hundredth time, why are you still nervous?" He said as he accepted the flowers.

This is the way he say thank you, and it made the ash blonde head felt relieved. He smiled as he saw how pretty his husband is, he grab his phone and took a photo of it. The blonde noticed it and glared at his husband. "You look pretty, that's not my fault." He shrugged.

Tsukishima went on the 'Happy birthday' balloons. He noticed every small writings on the balloon, it was a short sweet message from Semi and his friends. Semi went next to the blonde. "How did you manage to get all of my teammates' name? even Nishinoya and Ennoshita-san." The blonde was happy.

Semi was just looking at his smiling husband, the maid came out from the kitchen and saw how the lighting and the background suit the couple. She grab his phone and took a photo of the couple, semi noticed her. The ash blonde head placed his arm around the blonde, making him face him. The blonde was curious while the ash blonde head was in love. "I really love it when you're happy" He whispered.

Tsukishima didn't deserve this, the man in front of him deserved more worthy than him. "Thank you Eita, you do not know how grateful i am to meet you." He said before hugging his husband, he didn't mind if the flowers are crushed, he just want a hug from his husband.

semi wrapped his arms around the blonde. "By the way Bokuto mentioned to me." The blonde pulled out. "Your friend Lev said he wanted to give you a birthday party, his treat." He shrugged his shoulder. "I said maybe we could?" He smiled nervously.

"As long as you're fine." He sound like a good husband.

The couple spend their day together cuddling, kissing, touching and fucking. Thank god their maid was used to it already and won't post it on social media to ruin the blonde's image.   
The sun was already down and the couple dressed for the dinner, the night was cold. The blonde wore a cream turtleneck sweater, black fitted jeans and a pair of black rubber shoes. While eita wore a brown trench coat that ended on his knees, a purple scarf around his neck, a black pants and a pair of black shoes.   
Semi drove the car as they went on a fancy restaurant. The blonde expected it to be the only third gymnasium squad, but almost everyone he know was there.

"Surprise!" They all yelled in glee.

The blonde thanked them, but one person caught his eye. A small man with ass length bleached hair with black roots. He was wearing a black over sized sweater and a red jumper. "Kenma!" He yelled as he approached.

"Happy birthday Tsukishima-san." He calmly greeted.

"Thank you, but since when you got back?" The blonde asked.

"Just yesterday, Hinata told me that they wanted to surprise you." He answered.

The blonde nodded. "I often watch your music videos, I'm a big fan of yours." Tsukishima imitated K-pop fan girls in a expressionless way.

Kenma giggled. "I saw your viral video, didn't know you still dance like that." He said.

The blonde was clueless. "Dance?" He tilted his head. "Dance?" He asked again.

"Trouble maker with semi?" Kenma raised a brow.

The blonde was surprised. "That got viral? But we didn't record that." He thought of a possible way, but he was clueless.

"Obviously you're not checking your social media, why don't you check one now?" Kenma said before leaving.

The blonde did what his friend said. He opened his YouTube and saw their dance was on trending, it was from the kitchen's view. He laughed as he watch himself dance like a slut. He exited the app and opened his messages, Kiyoko his manager had a message from this morning. It was started with a happy birthday, but it ended that he got an interview tomorrow with his husband at a talk show. Semi suddenly grabbed his phone.

"Talk to them sweety." The blonde glared. "Now go and have fun." Semi said as he shoo him away.

Tsukishima smacked the drinking brunette's head, luckily he didn't spit the wine out. The people around him laugh. "Ah long time no see Tsukishima-san." A calm face with brown hair comb in half in the center.

"Kunimi-san." The blonde greeted.

Oikawa swallowed the wine and yelled at Tsukishima. "Are you trying to kill me?"

The blonde smiled innocently at him. "I'm not trying, that's what I'm doing."

The brunette gritted his teeth, Sugawara calmed him. "Be thankful the love of my life was here." He rolled his eyes making the blonde laugh.

The blonde walked around more to catch up with his old friends. In the end of the night, a group picture of his old volleyball team was captured.  
Akaashi talked to Tsukishima privately while his husband waited patiently on the car. The rain suddenly poured and it was more of a storm, the blonde was trapped inside the resto while his husband was trapped on the car.


	35. Goodbye kiss

"He was on his way to the airport already." Akaashi said, leaving the blonde speechless.

"He told you, but he didn't told me?" His voice was shaking.  
The raven head just nodded. "Akaashi-san, could you please do me a favor?" Tears start to drip from his eyes. The raven just nodded.

The rain was pouring hard and non-stop, it could possibly made a dent on his car's roof. Akaashi was driving at high speed despite of the wet road, thank God it's in the middle of the night and there are no cars around.  
It was the nearest airport in Tokyo. The blonde ran on the rain to cross the entrance of the building, he wanted to call but his phone is not with him. He groaned in pain as he keep on looking around, hoping for a rooster head to see. Akaashi ran into him panting.

"I called Kuroo-san, he was still on his car on the parking lot." He said as he breath heavily.

"Which one?" Tsukishima was in panic.

"Parking station 4, you know his car already." The blonde nodded and ran away again.

He is now showering in the rain and he remove his glasses since he can not see a thing either, running fast until he reached the parking lot 4. Luckily he had his long legs, and thank God he know his ex's car plate number.   
He ran into it and knocked on the passenger's door, which Kuroo opened immediately. The blonde went in and closed the door.

"Why did you? And how did you?" The rooster head was out of words.

"Seriously Kuroo why are you doing this?!" The blonde yelled. "You keep on fucking me and leaving me, you didn't even dare to greet me on my fucking birthday. But i don't care." Kuroo was silently watching the angry blonde. "If you thought i would stop you from leaving you are wrong, i would even push you." Tears start to gush from his eyes. "But to leave without even telling a goodbye?" he cried.

Kuroo looked down and bit his lower lip. "I thought that things might be better if we didn't meet in the first place, so i though that i would just go back where i really belong." He said with pure guilt on his heart. "Look Kei i am a weak man, seeing you being sweet with Semi wants me to die." He hissed. "Hearing you fuck that man makes my blood boil." His voice was full of anger. "You see Kei, i was fully aware of how kind he is, he even accept me as a friend despite of hurting you back then!" He slammed his palms on the steering wheel. "But hearing him fuck or kissed you makes me angry to him." He said with his weak voice, like he was in pain. "I was a selfish man and you know that." The blonde bit his lower lip as he absorbed the other man's words. "I only want you for me and i don't ever want to share you even he's the kindest man on earth." He hissed. "But what can i do, in the eye of everyone he is your husband, he is the only man who had the right to touch you." He cried.

"But all i need is love." The blonde whispered. "A love from the man that i truly love." He cried. He cleared his throat. "Please take care on your departure." He clearly said.

"Kei" Kuroo called, making the blonde face him. He removed his black leather jacket and placed it on the blonde's wet shoulders. "Take it home, i don't want you to get sick." He mumbled as he fix the jacket. "And happy birthday." their face was now inches away.

"Thanks" The blonde had a flushed pink face.

"To be more honest i really like Semi. He was hyper, childish and cool like me." Tsukishima snorted, making Kuroo smile. "He is a great man. I know he will take care of you just the way i did, obviously even better, so please take care of him too." His eyes lowered, the blonde's lips are on a restrained smile. "Please, let's stop everything about us." The smile faded from the pale lips.

Golden eyes are about to burst tears as it met the black emotionless eyes. He wanted to cry, to yell, to be angry, but he can't move a single thing from his body.

"I'm sorry Kei" Kuroo mumbled before kissing him.

It was a passionate, sweet, tender and everything romantic on a teenager's kind. It was everything the opposite he wanted, but he didn't hate it, he love it when Kuroo was the one making it.  
Both eyes are closed, both hearts are loving, but soon as they pull out, everything will be nothing. They both wished this kiss would never end. If that is the only way they could be together, no one will dare to pull away. But it doesn't work like that, they soon have too. Or else they would die.

I rather die than to live without you.

It was not Kuroo nor Tsukishima who pulled out first, they pulled out together. It was like they are now ready to live without each other. They both panted as they ran out of breath, their eyes opened and saw each other's pink faces. Kuroo kissed him one more time, and soon pulled away.

"I love you" Kuroo whispered as their foreheads was attached to the blonde's.

"I know" Kuroo pulled back and glared to the blonde, this is how he say i love you too.

"Go back now, your husband must be worried." He said as he kept his eyes in front, away from the blonde. The rain was now a mist.

"Y-yeah" Tsukishima said. "Take care again." He said before leaving the car.

Kuroo cried as soon as the blonde left the car. He cried louder than a new born child, louder than a child who got a scratched. He let all his pain in his heart go by crying it out loud. He soon yelled curses, because crying wasn't just enough to express all the pain he felt.

2:30 PM the flight to America has finally left.


	36. Lies

Tsukishima saw Akaashi on the same place where he left. The raven head ran into him with worries on his eyes.

"Thank you Akaashi-san." Tsukishima mumbled.

"I talked to Semi already, i told him that I'll be dropping you off." The raven said.

Their trip going back was silent. Akaashi knew that the blonde was going through pain, and he would not spill a thing about it. For now, but as soon as he cleared his mind, he could talk about it already.  
The blonde is still wet, and semi was worried when he saw his husband. Tsukishima was too tired to give a shit, but he don't want to be rude. He took a quick shower before slipping down the warm sheets, the white head was now suspicious of his husband.

"Tell me Eita." The blonde suddenly spoke. "What would you do if i told you i fucked another man before our wedding?" He did not even stutter on his words.

Semi was frozen and shock, he didn't know if the blonde was serious or not. "I would be angry of course, but that happened already, as long as you are still happy with me, i would not leave you." He answered as he hug the blonde. "Tell me Kei, did you cheat on me?"

"No, it was Bokuto who cheated on Akaashi, i was just thinking of possible scenarios." The older man believed his lies.

"Akaashi was a great man, i wonder why would Bokuto do that." Semi thought out loud.

Why would you cheat on a great man like Semi, he thought. "Have you talked to Kuroo lately?" Tsukishima asked.

The blonde felt his husband flinched. "Y-yeah, he actually told me that he's going back to his parents already. He told me not to tell you, but i guess you know it already." He answered.

"Akaashi mentioned, but it's not like i cared at all." The blonde could win an Oscar for his great acting skills.

The night that they thought of peaceful was completely the opposite. Tsukishima was filled with anger and guilt, the thought of Kuroo was still on his mind, while he was next to his husband.   
While Semi, he's not actually suspicious. He knew it all, he knew everything about his husband's affair. But he chose to be quiet for he knew that one day his husband would tell him.  
Morning came and Tsukishima ate a half of the shortcake, Semi teased that his husband was getting fat already.

"We got an interview later." Semi reminded his husband.  
Tsukishima nodded as he focused himself on eating his shortcake. "I wish i could be a shortcake too" He mumbled loud enough for the blonde to hear.

The blonde raised his head, he look so innocent. He placed a strawberry on Semi's mouth and ate the half of it, Tsukishima leaned again to eat the remaining piece. After swallowing he placed his palms on semi's cheeks and pulled him to a kiss, the blonde's tongue was roaming around Semi's mouth. Semi's eyes are all white, he looks like he was being possessed by a spirit.

Tsukishima pulled away. "My dick is aching." He mumbled.

Semi gave the blonde an approved look. "I could massage it with my mouth."

"Hmm yeah?" The blonde teased. Semi nodded like his heads going to fall off. "Lock the doors, i don't want any surprise visit again." He said as he entered their bedroom. Semi rushed inside and locked the door.

The talk show was about to start. Tsukishima wore a simple banana yellow turtle neck, a black chesterfield coat, black fitted pants and a pair of black shoes. While Semi wore a black sweater and black jeans with a pair of black shoes.   
They are now sitting on the guest's chairs which was facing the hosts' chairs. They greeted each other before shooting the scene.   
The hosts started with their greetings and some introductions, in the end it was all questions.

"So how much did your wedding cost?" The female host said.

"Six hundred forty-eight billion dollars." Semi answered.

The hosts and audience all gasp in shock, the blonde laughed. "Who paid it all?"

"Both of us" The blonde answered.

Wow was the only thing they could all say. "Another thing was there a video of you both dancing."

Semi looked surprised. "You looked surprised Semi-kun" A host said.

"I can not remember that i danced at all." The ash blonde head said.

"What? Then who took the video?" The female host asked.

"I saw it yesterday and it was our maid." The blonde answered, receiving 'ah' and 'oh' from the hosts.

"We received a letter from JYP, an entertainment group from Korea, And they wanted you to perform for their upcoming event." The audience clapped.   
The couple was speechless, but the they said their thanks and gratefulness. "For Tsukishima-san, what king of husband you think Eita-san is?"

Tsukishima bit his lower lip. "He may look like an old man but he was actually a child." Some people laughed, Semi hid his face with a hand. "But is so protective when it came to people touching me." the 'awe' at him.

"How about you Semi-san?"

Tsukishima felt nervous. "If i am a child this one was Satan." The audience cried in laughter. "Seriously this man never spoke a damn good thing about me, but the thing is, that is how he express his love for me. His nature was to curse people, and cursing me means he can be true to his self when he's with me. And i swear Tsukishima won't even speak if unnecessary to other people, so his bad words to me was a blessing." Semi said as he held the blonde's hand. He mouthed him 'i love you'

People are touched on Semi's answer. "What a sweet person you are Semi-kun" The host said.

The show was now finished, and they got home as soon as they can. Semi lied to the couch, followed by Tsukishima.

The blonde was above Semi. "Hey." The blonde called. Semi only hummed in reply. "I have something to tell you." He closed his eyes as he could feel his husband's heart beat.


	37. Gift

He is holding his shaking hands, his body was shivering in fright. His face was just straight and unreadable.

"I'm really sorry Eita, i was really drunk that time." The older man knew how weak his husband to alcohol, and he knew how a drunk Tsukishima works.

But no matter how long he knew it already, coming from his mouth was like piercing his heart. "I was glad you told me." He forced a smile.

Tsukishima and Semi was sitting on the couch, with their hands laced together in between them. "I really love you and i can not bear to lie to you." The blonde mumbled, looking away from his husband.

"I was glad that you still love me." Semi was calm.

"Do you still love me?" The older man swallowed a lump on his throat.

"How can i stop loving you Kei?" He laughed. Tsukishima bowed his head as tears fall from his eyes. "I know you still love him, and i know i can never replace him" The blonde raised his head and face his husband.

He placed his palms on his cheeks and forced him to face him. "Eita-kun, you can not replace anyone. You are special to me, and there is no one you can replace in my life nor no one can replace you in my life." Semi was just drowning on his golden eyes. "I love you Eita and please i can not take it when you're serious like that, i miss it when you act like a child, i miss how you pout like I'm your mother who refuse you to buy a toy. Just an hour of your sadness was killing me." 

Semi smiled, this was no longer a force. "Kei, you know me like no one else." He said as he removed the blonde's palms from his face, and he placed his palms on Tsukishima's face. "You know how what i can do when i get angry." He sighed. "Please don't make me one." He leaned and placed his forehead on the blonde's. "I do not want you to see that side of me again." He said as he closed his eyes.

Tsukishima was shivering. He know what can Semi do when he's angry, and the blonde was scared to see that side of him again. He love everything about his husband, just except that side. He breathed before placing his arms around Semi's neck, pulling him into a hug. "I'm really sorry" He cried.

The blonde was now with his owl looking friend. They went on the same coffee shop that he and Akaashi went, same spot and drink. Sadness and guilt was engrave on Bokuto's face.

"You see, Akaashi is a good husband, but he barely talk to me. He was so busy that he didn't even know I'm going out without him." He lowered his gaze to his coffee. "At first I was just having fun drinking with old friends, but I remembered that was a bar, of course tons of women are there walking around naked." He shook his head slightly. "The first one was a pure accident, Kuroo got really angry to it." The blonde felt a sting on his heart. "But the second was not. Fucking with girls was not really my thing, but fucking with them makes me forget that I'm a lonely person." The blonde took a sip of his coffee. "But then i heard him said that he cheated on me, so i thought why not be fair." He chuckled. "But fuck it was just a god damn 'What if' shit." His face turned sour.

"Back then before the question was asked, have you thought what would Akaashi feel if he knew it? Have you thought of that scenario?" The blonde stared at the sweating man in front of him.

He sighed. "Yeah, i thought he would be angry, probably leave me. I knew Akaashi is a very understanding person but, i didn't expect it to reach this point where-" He place a palm on his forehead and exhaled, he place down his hand and look at the listening blonde." Where he just got home and greeted me like a sweet wife who just got home from groceries or some shit." The blonde nodded.

"Akaashi would be straight if he hadn't met you." Bokuto felt guilt. "He really loves you, and you know what? All he can do was cry, because he loves you and he can not bear to live without you." He scoffed. "I sound like a normal person." He mumbled.

"How can i fix this shit now?" Bokuto asked, hoping for a way to fix his broken relationship.

"Obviously, stop fucking with sluts, and instead of going out, work." Tsukishima glared.

"You sound like Kuroo." Bokuto mumbled.

"Didn't know idiocy has a sound." Bokuto burst into laughter, making the other people stare at him. "I regret that, i already heard the sound of it." He sighed as he faced palmed.

"I'm sorry i really like what you said." The owl looking man said while trying calm himself. "But seriously Tsukki thank you, i owe my relationship to you." He said as he smiled.

The blonde just nodded. "Now go and buy that man anything, you know he appreciate everything that comes from you." He smiled.

"Seriously I'm going to book a ticket to Korea, he really wanted to went there." Bokuto's mood lightened up.

"Yeah do that." He mumbled as he watch the older man fantasize.

Akaashi was currently cleaning the body of a corpse he just opened. He removed his gloves and mask and walk back to his office to submit Asahi the documents. But when he opened the door, his co-worker was being terrorized by an owl looking man. Akaashi's green uniform was filled with splashes of blood, making bokuto's jaw drop. His eyes are suddenly filled with fear.

"Bokuto-san?" The owl looking man felt a pain in his heart.

Bokuto stood up straight and grab an envelope from a table, he walk to the young raven head and gave him the brown envelope. He just gave the surprised Akaashi a sincere and gentle smile before leaving. Akaashi opened the envelope, it was his passport and airplane ticket to Korea. His eyes was filled with water.

"That stupid owl." He mumbled.


	38. Devil's whisper

Semi was glad that Tsukishima told him already the truth, and he was also glad that Kuroo is now in America.

"You see? Semi, he is only using you for lust." A thin male doctor said as he look on Semi.

"For lust? Shirabu he can fuck anyone he wanted." Semi rolled his eyes. "And if it's lust, he wouldn't want to commit his self to me." He chewed on his lower lip.

"If that's what you want to believe in." The dirty blonde just shrugged his shoulders. Semi groaned in frustration. "So what do you plan now?"

The doctor sat up straight and leaned his head on the chair. "What do you want me to do? It's not I have something to do." He thought out loud.

The smaller doctor narrowed his eyes. "Separating for a couple of months may help."

Semi glared to the other doctor. "You want us to separate? How could that help us?" His eyes are still fixed to the younger doctor.

"If he longs for you then he truly love you, and if not then maybe you should divorce." he answered calmly.

"You are insane." Semi mumbled as he leave his office, leaving the dirty blonde alone.  
His mind was going insane. He groaned as he slammed close his car's door. He rested his head on the steering wheel for a second, he sighed. It is not like his husband fucked Kuroo because he wanted it, he was drunk. Akaashi told him. The raven pathologist has no reason to lie to him, he won't cover for the blonde no matter how close they are. He sighed again, his phone rang. he grab his phone from his lab gown's pocket, he answered it.

"Hello?" His voice was calm, but his brows are furrowed. His mood suddenly brightened up. "No, you're joking." His lips are curled up. "Oh God seriously? I was glad of course!" He chuckled. "Yes, yes of course." He listened to the phone for a minute. "Thank you, thank you." He said before ending the call. He started his car's engine and leave the place.

Tsukishima was sitting on a small office, Kiyoko was sitting behind the table. The blonde was simply looking at Kiyoko, who was reading papers and documents.   
Both flinched when the door burst open. Semi was still on his lab coat, he was running out of breath. He gently closed the door and sat beside his husband.

"Is it true Kiyoko-san?" He asked still breathing heavily.

The raven woman nodded. "I am currently reading the contract, they mentioned that everything would be payed by the Korean entertainment agency. Your signatures are the only thing needed and you can fly to Korea next week for your performance practices." He said as he handed them the papers.

"Is it okay for you to leave your work Eita-kun?" The blonde said as he look worriedly at the smiling ash blonde head.

"You always dreamed of it, and i got Shirabu to take care of my works." He gently said to the flushed pink Tsukishima.

Tsukishima just stared at his writing husband, a small smile was crept on his lips, and soon sign the papers too.

"By the way Tsukishima your contract for the seoul fashion week is also there, just sign if you want to walk on on the runway." The raven head said.

"When will it be?" The blonde asked while scanning the papers.

"October 15 i think." Kiyoko answered.

"Ahh, Korea would be interesting." Semi beamed, teasing the signing blonde.

"I'll ban you there." Tsukishima said without tearing away his gaze from the papers.

Semi just froze with a force smile on his lips.

Tsukishima was excited, and nervous. He is an international model, yet he felt like an amateur. He kept on walking on his office back and forth.

"Seriously Tsukishima, stop that." Akaashi said as he glared at the walking blonde. "Why are you even nervous? Haven't you done that in Russia?" He raised a brow.

"Yeah, to be honest I'm professional at doing it, but for some reason I feel so nervous." He said as he stand in front of the raven head. "Is it because I will be dancing in public? Have we done that before?" He was obviously nervous.

Akaashi raised his brow higher. "Tsukishima, you lap danced Eita on his 23rd birthday, in front of us, us." He glared as he mentioned 'us'.

"Oh yeah." He said as he sit on his office chair. "How can you not be nervous?" He leaned on his chair.

"Quite? I mean I enjoy dancing so why would I be nervous?" Akaashi answered as he focus on his paper work.

"Yeah right fuck it." Tsukishima mumbled as he rolled his eyes.

Tsukishima received an e-mail from Kiyoko and it was his schedule. He got a one runway show on October 15, two guesting on October 16 and five performances on October 18 for the melon music awards. He wondered how many minutes per performance.

"Sweety, we will be off tomorrow evening." He said loudly.

Semi's ash blonde hair peeked from the bedroom door. "Already? Aw man i still haven't pack my things." He whined.

"Then go buy." The blonde said calmly, but sarcastically.

"Let's go?" Semi smiled mischievously.

Tsukishima glared at the peeping ash blonde. "Fine." He shot a glare.

Semi gave the blonde a worried look. "Are you sure you don't want to buy anything?" He frowned.

"If i wanted something i could buy it." Tsukishima said as he gave a -don't mind me- look.

"Please let me buy you something." The ash blonde gave Tsukishima a sly smile.

Tsukishima sighed, he gave up and chuckled. "Please." He bit his lower lip. "This maybe cheesy but seriously, i do not need or want anything aside you."   
Semi turned into a statue, with his mouth widely opened, and cheeks heavily tinted by red. The blonde laugh and leaned to kiss his red cheeks. "You made me crave for strawberry." He said before leaving his surprised husband. "Eita!" The blonde yelled making the ash blonde gasp and follow the walking away blonde.

"Oh God Tsukki can we go home now?" Semi asked while pestering the smirking blonde. "Tsukki don't do that!" Semi cried. "I really want to do your kind of romance now." He whined.

"Oh God your voice was too loud." The blonde said as he walk faster to create distance between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue posting? I've been cringing about the fuking plot LOL it was like two to three years ago when I wrote this...


	39. Korean Idol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Errors ahead... too lazy to edit :,>

Kenma is looking innocently to the blonde. They are currently in a coffee shop, and people are staring at them.

"Aren't you quite popular now?" The small man said without showing any emotion.

The blonde scoffed. "Please, you're more popular than me." He sip his black coffee. "It was a pleasure to dance with you again." He pressed his lips together.

Kenma hummed. "Same as you and Akaashi." He nodded. "But i wanted to thank you really for accepting the offer, i was the one who told the agency that i wanted to dance with my first idol group."

Tsukishima stiffened. "Oh that's why." He mumbled. "Did Akaashi receive a letter too?" He asked.

The short man nodded. "Kunimi-san was also invited."

"Ah, it brings back memories." The blonde mumbled as he smiled slightly.

"I remembered it all started because of you." Kenma scoffed.

Tsukishima bit his lip, refraining from laughing. "Oh God don't blame me, it was you who asked me to accompany you to the audition." He said.

Kenma nodded. "We should head to the JYP university, manager should be finding for us already." He calmly said.

The blonde was expecting for a school, but was only a building where people are being trained to be an idol.

"My name was Park Jin-Young, but you could simply call me manager JYP." The blonde didn't understand a thing.

"His name was Park Jin-Young, but you could call him manager JYP." Kenma translated, making the blonde nod.

"I could speak English but not fluent." The forty-six year old man said, his accent was still swallowing the words.

"It's fine, i know some basic Korean because i am a fan of Korean music industry." Tsukishima said, thankfully the manager understand.

"Manager paid Bong young Park to teach you your steps, unluckily he was with his student competing internationally. His girlfriend May j lee will be teaching two of the dance, and a woman named Choi Hyo Jin would teach you one dance. The two left would be your performance with Semi and us." The small cat like man explained.

"Quite complicated but i get it." He gave Kenma a -it sounds tiring- look.

"Before i leave I'll explain how your performance will go." The blonde nodded. "Your performance would be divided into three, the first one would be divided into two. It means one performance with two song, the first would be with Semi and the second would be your solo. After an hour your next performance would be with me, Akaashi and Kunimi." He cleared his throat. "And another hour before your next performance, your last performance was also divided into three. It means one performance with three songs." The blonde look nervous. "On your first song you would have me and Akaashi as back up dancer. On the second song you would be only dancing at the last minute, and the last was all yours. The last two song would be great because you would be dancing with Bonyoung Park."

"Dancing with Bonyoung Park?" His golden eyes are sparkling as he ask calmly.

"Lucky you." Kenma scoffed. "By the way, you'll have a lot of costume change." He smirked. "And every performance had different costumes, but you got an hour to change anyway."

"Seriously." The blonde mumbled without showing any emotion.

"May j lee knows English, she will be up here soon." Kenma said. "I'll be going now since i got to practice for my performance too." He bowed his head before leaving.

Tsukishima scanned the empty white room. It was big and fifty to seventy people could fit, in front of him was a wall made out of mirror. He can see his reflection. he was wearing a black loose shirt , black leggings and a pair of white shoes. The door behind suddenly opened, revealing a small petite Korean girl with shoulder length brown hair.

"Tsukishima Kei?" Her accent was bad, Tsukishima heard keh instead of Kei. The blonde only nodded. The woman entered and closing the door, she was wearing a pastel pink crop top and white jeans short. "My name is May j lee and you can simply call me Mayji." She introduced.

"Tsukishima would be fine." The blonde bowed his head.

"Well i hope that you heard that Bongyoung Park was the one supposed to teach you right?" She asked as she clasp her hands. The blonde only nod. "Sadly he was out of the country and would be back on 17, but do not worry he taught me your steps already." She smiled. "Before we start i would want you to know which performance number i would be teaching, and as i heard it would be you third performance first and second song." The blonde nodded. "Should we start now?"

"That would be fine." Tsukishima answered, trying not to be awkward.

Tsukishima was soaking wet. The last time he sweat was when he played volleyball with Lev, he sighed as he catch his breath.

"You are a pretty fast learner, but I'm worried you got a low stamina for a dancer." She said while wiping her sweats on his forehead. "But good job, lets call it a night." She said before packing his things. "Thank you for working, good night!" She said before leaving.

The blonde's hotel was only next to the building he practiced. He entered the room and saw Semi, on a white cotton bathrobe. He was standing next to the mirrors and shaving his growing beard. He immediately cleaned his face and hugged the tired blonde.

"Welcome home sweety." He greeted as he kiss his husband's neck.

Tsukishima pushed him away and clicked his tongue. "Please Eita i'm bathing in my own sweat, i smell like shit." He said before throwing his bag on the couch and removing his shirt.

"Want me to scrub your back?" Semi watch the blonde as he remove his clothes.

"I can manage." Tsukishima said before entering the bathroom only with his boxers.

Semi sat on the queen sized bed and waited for his blonde husband to came out. He thanked the gods that he waited. Tsukishima was on his silk robe, his now long blonde hair was all sticking in his wet face. He was like a god who came out from the fountain. Semi walk to his husband and kissed him on his lips.

"I just got cleaned." The blonde frowned.

"I don't mind cleaning you." Semi whispered as his hands glided into the top of Tsukishima's ass. The blonde hummed and half closed his eyes, giving Semi a tempted look. "Fuck." He cursed.


	40. Extended honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R18 ahead

The blonde woke up early, beside him was his husband who is still sleeping soundly. He chuckled and took a photo of his drooling mouth.   
His practice would start after lunch, he still got a half day to relax. But it turns out to be a half day full of romance.

"I'm sticking it in." Semi said as he glance at the nodding blonde.

His long and big fingers inserted his hole, the blonde cried. The fingers got deeper and a lot of white fluid came out. "Oh God." He breathed as Semi cleaned his dripping arse hole.

"It's almost done." Semi said as he pushed his fingers deeper, making the blonde squeal in pain.

"Please, I'm wanting your cock again." The blonde cried as he look back and Semi staring at his hole. "Please semi." He whined.

Semi was in a mental shock, his dick was growing again. "Can i fuck you one last time?" He asked.

Tsukishima sighed and stretched his arm on the bed, putting all of his weight to it. "Just please be faster, i really need to go soon." He said as he squinted his eyes.

Lucky blonde he got on his practice on time, May j lee was with a new female, who looks surprisingly male.

"Tsukishima, this is Choi Hyo Jin, the one who will choreograph your final performance." Mayji introduced.

"Hello my name is Choi Hyo Jin, but please call me Hyo jin." The blonde understand and just nodded.

"Hyo Jin he only knew a little Korean so speak English when teaching him, okay?" Mayji told Hyo Jin in Korean, the female with boy cut hair only nodded.

"So, should we start now?" Her English was better than Mayji.

Hyo Jin was strict but fun to be with, his steps are a lot harder that Mayji, but he like his choreo than the other.

"I really like you Tsukishima." She said as she smiled widely.

"Ah thanks." The blonde only nodded.

"I was glad you learn so fast, practicing it all together would not be so hard." she said before drinking water from his tumbler. "But i'm worried you got a very low stamina." She added.

"A lot of people say." The blonde mumbled.

"But there are still many ways to improve your stamina, so do not worry we still got so many many days." Her English grammar was struggling, the blonde was refraining himself to laugh.

"Thanks." He bowed his head slightly.

"Let us call this a day and see you tomorrow?" She said as she pack her things.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." The blonde forced a smile.

The blonde was now left alone in the room, he pack his things and soon left. While in the hallways he noticed a bleached long hair swaying around, he peeked at the glass doors and saw kenma dancing with girls. The dancing stopped and the bleached man noticed the staring blonde. Kenma run into the doors and let Tsukishima to come in.

"This is Tsukishima Kei, one of the guest from Japan. And we will be performing together at the ceremony." Kenma said to the girls.

The obviously young girls bowed and giggled.

"Ah hyung he looks cute! How old is he?" The girl with pony tail asked.

Kenma chuckled. "He is twenty-six already, and he just got married." The girls gave Kenma a disappointed look.

"Why did you mention that I'm married?" The blonde raised a brow.

"They think you look cute." The bleached blonde smirked. "Should i say you're gay also?" He raised a brow.

"Are gay even legal here in korea?" Tsukishima almost mumbled.

"Do i look like illegal to you?" Kenma narrowed his eyes.

"Kenma the last time you got a boyfriend was when Shouyo was still in high school." The blonde gave Kenma a -don't lie to me- look.

"Okay fine, that's clearly a no." The smaller man said as rolled his eyes. "Girls you may go now, go home and rest okay? Eat well and sleep ." He added as he pat one of their heads.

"Thank you for today Kenma hyung." They bowed their heads before leaving the room.

"You sound like their mother." Tsukishima smiled at the glaring small man.

"I heard you'll walk on the Seoul fashion week, true?" He asked as he went on his things.

"Yeah, it's been awhile since i did a runway." The blonde answered as he fixed the strap of his bag.

"Wow, you really sound like a professional model." Kenma said as he walk back to his tall friend. "The night was still young, want to drop by my place?"

The blonde just nodded.

The place was also near the JYP building, it is also a condominium. His room was big, big for one person to stay in. It was also neat and simple.

"You living alone?" The blonde asked as he scan the whole room.

"Nah, I've been living with Kunimi but he is in a world tour right now." Kenma answered as he opened the bedroom doors. "I have a clothes that can fit you, change for awhile." He said as he nudge his head.

The blonde followed the small man on the bedroom. It was not so big and have a single bed with polished wooden cabinets attached to the walls. He thought, how could kenma have a big shirt that could fit him, maybe it's a gift, or maybe Kenma just really love to wear over sized clothes. The bleached blonde tossed a black shirt with a face of a cat, his face was unreadable.

"Kuroo left that when he stayed here while competing at the pageant." Kenma said still poker faced.

"Okay?" His blonde brows furrowed.

He removed his white shirt and tossed it to the ground. Kenma noticed how pale and thin the blonde is. "You got a really thin waist, you working out?" He asked.

"Not really, maybe the volleyball training did that." Tsukishima shrugged his shoulders.

"You know what? I would be mistaken you for a girl if you are not that tall." Kenma said as he wore a simple blue V-neck shirt and green pajamas.

"Just look at the width of my shoulders, does a woman have this features?" The blonde said as he wore kuroo's shirt.

Kenma nodded. "Also compare to Semi, Kuroo or even Bokuto, you are a petite."

Tsukishima sighed. "Why are we even talking about them." He mumbled.


	41. runway model

Today is his first runway show in Korea. He is currently on the backstage and the make up artist is painting all over his face. He's so pale that the bronze glitter eye shadow is popping out from his face. His lips are painted with gradient pink, he looks like a typical Korean girl.

"Your glasses suits your outfit, why not wear it instead of your contacts?" His make up artist said as she add gloss to his lips. "Oh man you look cute!" She beamed.

"Oh thanks." He said as he remove his clear contacts, and wore his circular glasses.

"Models, models!" A man yelled to the room full of models. "We'll be starting in five minutes, get your feet ready!" He yelled before leaving the room.

Many people are dressed in street and casual style, the blonde was the last to walk on the runway. He wore a blush pink off shoulder with long sleeves tucked in his high waist black skinny jeans with golden button details, and it was actually still big to him, he also wore a pair of black ankle boots with three inch pointed heels. His makeup artist handed him a black cashmere coat with silver zipper details, that ended on his knees, he wore it and let it open. He also wore a dark chocolate brown cowboy hat on his head, he shake his shoulders before walking behind the line of models.  
It took almost thirty minutes before he could finally walk on the long runway stage. The room was dark, and hundred, possibly thousand of people filled the dome. He was not nervous, and he kept his poker face. At the end of the stage he gave a fierce and strong look, the people cheered. He walk back to the backstage and finally the final walk where every model would stay on the stage. He was at the very last, he waited for the Korean designers and walked with them.

"Presenting, Bonnie Lee, Heejin Kim and J koo's Yeonjoo Koo and Jinwoo Choi." The host said and people started to cheer.

The designers thank the organizers for choosing them and made a small speech about their inspirations and stuffs, the blonde didn't mind them since only half of it is what he understand.

"And we do have a guest today." The male host said to the female host.

"Eh? Who is it?" She asked.

"My dear friends let me introduce you the famous international model who walk on Russia's runway four times and pose for vogue six times." The crowd was filled with gasp and whispers. "He also won face of Japan, and walked for Gucci and Channel. Please welcome, none other than, Tsukishima Kei!" The male host yelled and people cheered. The models gave him a way so he can walk on the end of the stage where the hosts are waiting. He smiled and bowed to the hosts, then to the crowd. "Can you speak in Korean?" The male host asked.

"Just basic." The blonde answered.

"Then let us just stick with English then." The female host said, obviously struggling with English.

"So how do you feel walking on Korea's runway?" The male host asked.

The female host gave him a microphone and he thanked her. "Of course i was glad and it was a pleasure for me to walk on a Korean runway like this." He cleared his throat. "And I really wanted to thank the designers who made this work of art, I'm really pleasured to work with you." He continued as he look back and bowed to the designers.

"I heard you would be performing on the MMA? Is that true?" The female host asked.

the blonde nodded. "yes i would be performing on the MMA and I am currently working with the 1million dance company, please watch and enjoy my performance." He said and the crowd clapped.

The event had finally ended and the blonde received a flower and a certificate from the Seoul fashion week 2019 organizers. He walk into the lobby and saw his husband with flowers on his hands.

"Congratulations baby." Semi said as he kiss his husband on the lips. "You look amazing on your dress." He smirked.

The blonde just nod. "I thought you like me better without anything." He teased.

Semi turned into stone with a forced smile on his mouth. He looks like he was caught by his wife doing silly things. "It's not like that." He mumbled.  
The blonde started walk away and went to his van, Semi sat beside him. "Could we do a little celebration tonight?" He asked.

"But sweety we do celebration every night." The blonde pouted while facing his ash blonde husband.

Semi smiled mischievously. "Oh God i love you baby." He mumbled before pulling the blonde into a sweet but deep kiss.

The blonde removed his shirt and throw it on the floor. Semi was lying on the bed, naked. He bit his lip as he watch his husband crawl above him. Tsukishima kissed his husband deeply, making him moan. The blonde pulled away and stare on his husbands lustful eyes. "You want more?" He mumbled before pecking semi on the lips.

"Yes please." Semi groaned as his member got bigger.

Tsukishima removed his pants and throw it behind him, he sat on semi's groin and rubbed his hole on it. Semi can't take the teasing anymore. He grab the blonde's wrist and switched their position, he held his growing member and inserted it inside the blonde's hole. "Oh God." He cried as he felt himself being stretched. Semi moved faster and it became deeper, the blonde's long nails started to create wounds and scratches behind semi's back. "Eita i want to-" His voice was shaking and he felt liquids spurted on his mouth. He just came, but Semi was still pounding him hard.

"Oh God you look so hot." Semi growled as he pound harder making the blonde cry in pain and pleasure.

"Please it hurts." He cried.

Semi finally came inside his husband. He lie beside the sweating blonde and cuddle him, They are now facing each other. "Does it still hurts?" He asked.

Tsukishima shook his head and snuggled into Semi's shoulder. "No i feel just fine." He answered as he kiss his husband's shoulders.

"I love you Kei." He mumbled before kissing the blonde's head.

"I love you too." He mumbled.


	42. Who?

The couple got dressed for their TV interview. Tsukishima wore an over size pink cotton shirt, tuck inside his black leggings, he also wore an all white rubber shoes. While Semi wore an blue cotton shirt, black jeans and an all white rubber shoes. They held each other's hand and gaze at their golden rings.

"Why do i felt like this is our happy ending?" Semi said as he kiss the blonde's hands.

Tsukishima giggled and glanced at the mirror beside them, he saw their reflections tinted by yellow lights. "This is our happy ending." He said as he look back to Semi's chocolate brown eyes.

Kiyoko opened the door. "Set is all ready." She said before leaving.

The room is big and the set had only a simple all white background, and four silver stool, two men in simple shirts greeted the couple. When the filming starts the hosts introduced the show first before letting the couple in and introducing them.

"Today we have a very special guest all the way from Japan, this couple went viral when someone uploaded their video of dancing into troublemaker." The other host gasp for reaction. "Please welcome Mr. Tsukishima Kei and Mr. Semi Eita." He said and the couple bowed their heads.

"I heard that you know Korean language Mr. Tsukishima." He asked the blonde.

"Just not fluent" He answered in Korean.

"Wow! So can you tell me about yourself first?" The other asked.

Tsukishima faced the camera. "Hi everyone my name is Tsukishima Kei, 26 years old and i am a pathologist in Japan." He exhaled.

"You sound like a real Korean" The host said. Meanwhile, Semi was stuck on the side. "How about you Mr. Semi Eita, please tell something about yourself." His pronunciation was struggling but understandable.

Semi cleared his throat. "My name is Semi Eita, 27 and I'm a cardiologist in Japan." His English is a lot better than the host.

"Do you know how to speak in Korean Mr. Semi?" The other host asked.

Tsukishima was looking at his sweating husband. "No not really, but i do listen K-pop music when i was still a teen." He answered.

"Oh K-pop." The other host repeated.

"What K-pop song or groups do you stan or listen back then?" The other host ask.

"Ah I'm a big fan of exo back then, actually I'm still listening to their songs. I really liked their album 'universe'." The host was surprised. "And i know shinee and got7 too." Semi finished.

"How about you Tsukishima?" The host said as he nod to the blonde.

"I listened randomly depending on how good their music is, but i am really a big fan of Lee Tae Min, Sunmi and Kenma." He answered in Korean.

"Speaking of Kenma, my sources told me that you and Kenma were good friends." The host said.

"We are actually friends since our high school days, and also he was the one who introduce Korean music to me. We are also once a group in Japan." The blonde answered, he received 'oh' and 'ah' from the hosts.

"But may i ask you, what happened and why are you dancing troublemaker in the video?" The host asked again.

Tsukishima glance at Semi who was smiling at him. "Well to be honest we got into a big misunderstanding on that time, and to lighten up the mood i played the song and danced with it." The blonde answered.

"But why troublemaker?"

"Because that's the only dance i knew." Semi answered and the host laughed. "This guy know tons of dances." He added as he point the blonde using his lips.

"Oh great! We actually prepare a little game for you." The host beamed. "Tsukishima do you know the random play?" He asked.

Tsukishima nodded. "Kenma told me about that."

"Since Semi said he does not know any dance, then you should accomplish the game alone." The host explained. Tsukishima opened his mouth to protest but chose not to. "Are you ready Tsukishima?" He asked.

The blonde stood up from the stool before nodding. The music was randomly played on their random parts, he was already sweating but the game must go on. He finished almost twenty random dance and finally the host let him sat on his chair again. 

The hosts clapped their hands. "Wow Tsukishima you could be an idol." The blonde just bowed his head for a thank you. "But i also heard that you also know how to play an instrument."

Tsukishima laughed. "May i know who your sources is?" The hosts laughed.

"Actually we prepare an instrument for you." The host said and a staff brought an beige acoustic guitar to the host. "Would you please show some of your talent?"

"Oh God." He said before taking the guitar. "I was sixteen the last time i played a guitar so i might be rusty, and the song was surely old." He said before strumming the strings. He played the chorus of miracle in December by EXO.

The host clapped their hands and take back the guitar. "So talented Tsukishima, hearing you as a great international model, a great pathologist, even a great dancer and singer. are there anything missing or you can not do? You are like the perfect man you know?" The host said.

Tsukishima giggled. "That's a lie" He mumbled.

He couldn't even bear a child for his loving husband, he can not even be faithful to his husband.   
The blonde's thoughts was filled, the filming took almost two hours before it ended. Thankfully their other guesting was only a faster one and they got home immediately after their TV guesting. Semi was usually active during the sun down, but he seems to be the opposite tonight. He fell asleep without the blonde in his arms, Tsukishima only giggled.  
He went to the bathroom and showered for a bit. He just wore his robe and soon snuggled into his husband.

He closed his eyes ready to sleep "Love you." He said with a smile on his lips.

Semi groaned. "Yeah Shirabu." Both eyes opened.


	43. 4K

Celebrities, icons and idols are now gathered at the Gocheok sky dome, where the event will be hosted.   
Most of the nominees are sitting and relaxed to their seats while the rest are preparing for their special performance.

The event already started.

A lot of famous Korean are already awarded. Tsukishima took a deep breath to ease his nervousness as he watch the live coverage of the event. He is currently in his dressing room, together with Akaashi, Kunimi and Kenma. His first performance was supposed to be with his husband, but his first and second performance were switched due to some technical problems.  
Surprisingly, the once ass length bleached hair was now cut on Kenma's chin length. The four Japanese are about to perform an old Korean music played by the once brown eyed girls. Kenma was dressed as Gain, Akaashi as Narsha, Kunimi as Miryo and Tsukishima as Jea. The blonde is feeling uncomfortable showing his small, bare and flat waist. He glance at Akaashi who was staring at his exposed legs.

"It suits you." The blonde blurted out, making the raven look at his golden eyes. "Let your hair grow and I'll mistake you for a girl." He added.

Akaashi chuckled. "Thanks, I suppose?" He said.

"Bet you are dying with those exposed bellies of yours." The bleached blonde said.

Tsukishima shivered as he felt wind hit his skin. "Never knew hell would be cold like this." He muttered under his breath.

Kunimi giggled upon hearing the blonde's words. "Don't you think your husband would be glad seeing you like that?" He said still giggling.

"I don't mind Eita seeing me like this, but the whole nation? Oh God why did i even signed up for this." He cursed as he stand and grab a cloth on the rack at a side of the room.

"And for a minute we will have a short break. For our dear people here in the dome, please enjoy the presentations of our beloved guest and nominees." The host said from the TV, it caught the four male's attention.

"We should be ready on the backstage, we are the third performer and we should be ready." Kenma said as he stand from his chair and leaved the room, the rest followed.

His heart was beating like hell, he was nervous but wouldn't show it, although it was obvious for his three friends.

"Gosh Tsukishima you are obviously shaking." Akaashi narrowed his eyes to the blonde.

"I am a model not a performer, can you blame me that I'm about to dance with professionals?" He raised a brow and the other two stared at the panicking blonde.

Akaashi just look at him blankly. The second performer is now done, Tsukishima breath heavily before entering the huge stage. "Please welcome, the 4k." The host said making the crowd applause. Akaashi noticed how the blonde's ambiance changed when they entered the stage.  
The music started and people are cheering. The way tsukishima move his hips was making Semi insane, he was staring at how the blonde enjoyed dancing. Bokuto scowled to Akaashi, who was currently sitting beside the ash blonde.

"Go babe!" Bokuto yelled, blending in with the crowd.

Kenma, Akaashi, Kunimi and Tsukishima was only dancing, what surprised the audience was when Kunimi started rapping himself, and the rest of the song was also sang by the rest of the male members.  
Finally their time came to an end and they are all yelling happiness on their dressing room. They all wiped out their make up and dried their sweats.

"Good job everyone." Kenma said while smiling to his group.

"Tsukishima-san you really made a great performance." The raven head said as he smiled on the shocked blonde.

He exhaled deeply before smiling to the raven. "Same to everyone."

Kenma, Kunimi and Akaashi went to their own dressing room to prepare even though they still have hours before their next performance.


	44. Jealousy on stage

The blonde went to another dressing room and he quickly change into his next performance's outfit. Not so long his husband came to prepare too. A 30 inch flat screen television was placed beside Tsukishima's table so he could watch the awarding and other performances.

"The last time I saw you perform like that was when you are still in high school." Semi told his husband.

Tsukishima faced his husband who was behind him and smiled. "Kenma Is a very special person to me, and no matter how down i am back then, i can't say no to him." He smiled.

"I heard you all got accepted, but why didn't you continue?" Semi ask as the hair dresser was combing his hair.

The blonde scoffed. "I really hate performing in front of crowds, you know that." Semi chuckled. "And for Akaashi... He prioritized his study." Tsukishima answered.

The hair dresser was now done fixing Semi's hair and already left the room. Semi moved his chair beside his husband and kiss him on the cheeks, the blonde was obviously flattered. "I love you." He whispered in his ears.

The blonde turned pink as he felt shivers when Semi's lips touched his right ear. "And for the next performer. We are supposed to witness the great Bongyoung Park tonight..." Tsukishima face his husband and smiled. "But due to some misunderstandings he sadly didn't make it here." That called Tsukishima's attention.

"What?" His brows furrowed. Semi look at him in shock and worry. "I was supposed to dance with him, what will i do now that he's not here?" The blonde was slightly panicking.

"And behalf of Bongyoung Park, his student will perform for him. Please welcome, the first ever mister universe, Kuroo Tetsurou!" The host yelled in glee and the crowed screamed.

The blonde turned pale. the music 'wiggle' by Jason Derulo was played on the television. "Kuroo?" Semi narrowed his eyes to the screen, then look at his lover who was still in surprised and staring at the figure. "Kei?" He called.

The blonde snapped back to reality when his husband called. "Yes?" He asked as he face semi.

Semi suddenly pressed his lips to the blonde's lips. The kiss deepened until they are both running out of breath. Semi pulled out to let Tsukishima breath, but he kiss him once again after a minute. 

Tsukishima is already sweating and tears started to stain his cheeks. His short's buttons are undone and fluids are flowing our from his hole. Semi zipped his pants as he stared on his wrecked husband. "Why do you need to be so beautiful?" He ask as he help Tsukishima sit up from the table. He grab the box of wet wipes and wipe his lovers dripping hole, the blonde bit his lip as he shivered.

"Why?" He cried. Semi gently cleaned him and buttoned his shorts, the blonde stood up and his husband zipped his shoes. Semi stood up and now they are on the same level. "Please don't do that again." He mumbled as he look down to his fishnet stockings.

Semi only kissed him in response before leaving the room.  
"And for our second break, may we call on our special guests , all the way from japan, Mr. Semi Eita and Mr. Tsukishima Kei!" The host said in glee before the crowd roared.

The lights went off and the music started, and the spot light went on the couples direction. They both start moving, then to the audience's surprise, they also started to sing. Tsukishima was no surprise that he had a golden voice, what surprised Bokuto was that Semi could also sing. The owl looking man's shocked face turned into suspicious when he noticed how flushed the blonde's face. He saw how Tsukishima dance earlier, but the way he dance now was like he was bothered. Tsukishima was also sweating a lot and his voice was shaking up a bit, but it was unnoticeable because of the loud music and the people's singing voice. Bokuto left his seat and went to his lover's dressing room. "What's with the sudden visit Koutaro?" The raven beauty ask as he place some peach eye shadow on his left eyelid.

"I think something's wrong with Tsukki." He worriedly said, getting the other performer's attention.

Kunimi zipped his top before facing the television on their room. His brows meet which was noticed by Kenma, who also look at the television. "Did he place too much blush?" Kenma raised a brow.

"I don't think so, Tsukishima never liked putting blush-ons." Akaashi shrugged. "But today could be an exception." He added.

"He's tired." Kunimi mumbled, which Kenma heard. "His voice was shaking if you would listen carefully." He informed his team mates.

"I told you something is wrong." Bokuto said in glee but with a hint of worry.

Akaashi watched how his friend performed, and he saw how Semi slapped his hand into Tsukishima's butt that made the blonde gasp. He too was surprised and his face suddenly turned sour, he just figured the things out. "This couple was uncontrollable." He mumbled.

The dance was intense and hot, when they finished, the host let them stayed for awhile. "That was a major throwback my dear people." He said while helping his partner to come up on the stage. "But before letting them go, let us ask them for awhile." He said as he stand beside the blonde. "Beside me was Mr. Tsukishima Kei who recently walk on the Seoul fashion week..." The crowd applaud. "And i also heard that you are a former member of a Japanese band, is that true?" He asked.

The blonde nodded. "yes, i was a former member of a Japanese boy band together with Kenma Kozume, Kunimi Akira and another friend of mine." He answered.

"I saw you perform awhile ago with them and i saw that you are not totally new to this." The girl host said.

"Right partner, and now let us welcome the next performer..." That was their cue to leave the stage. "Presenting, BTS with their new song, boy with luv." The male host said before leaving the stage once again.


	45. Love imprisonment

The blonde rushed to his dressing room's restroom and locked himself. Akaashi, who was waiting at the blonde's dressing room glared to Semi. "Tell me, what did you do before you performed?" He angrily asked.

Semi narrowed his eyes. "We did what normal couples do, got any problem with that?" He answered while unbuttoning his shirt.

Akaashi's face turned sour and angry. "You fucked Kei before performing." He growled. "What kind of husband are you?" He clenched his fist. "Have you forgotten that your dear husband is a world wide public figure, model and influencer? He is now even opening the opportunity to became an international performer!" Semi sat on his chair and stare at his reflection on the mirror, while Akaashi walk behind the chair and glared to semi at the mirror. "Your ruining his career Semi." He hissed.

"I am doing it to refrain him and Kuroo from bumping to each other!" He half yelled in anger. "Ever since that Kuroo entered his modeling career, he was kept on being paired with Kei." He stood up and faced the small raven head. "Can you blame me if i am this jealous?" Semi's brows almost met.

"There are other ways Semi! You can stop his career without ruining his image." Akaashi was now back to his normal tone. "He could simply pick Kuroo because we all know that he truly love him, but Semi he chose you." He sighed. "So, for God's sake, prove us that he did the right thing. You are not like that Semi, you changed when Kuroo came." His brows furrowed. "And i am afraid that Tsukishima might not like that side of you." Semi bit his lip. "You are not protecting him anymore, you're imprisoning him." He said before leaving.

Semi is now left in the room. He went to the restroom's door and knocked to help his lover to get rid of the white stains in his undies.  
Akaashi and the group waited almost an hour before going to the back stage, only a minute was left and the blonde is still missing. The host introduced them and that is where the blonde was seen running to them. This time, they would be performing blackpink's kill this love. Akaashi was dressed like jenny, Kunimi as Jisoo, Kenma as Rosè and Tsukishima as Lisa. currently, this was the best performance among the guests excluding the nominees. Their group finished their performance, but like the others, a short interview was made.

"Again, let us all welcome the 4k." The male host said while walking towards them. "According to what Mr. Tsukishima said, your group was originally from Japan." They all nodded. "So when did this happened?" He asked.

Kenma answered. "This happened when i was on my second year. A boy band audition, and i was really interested in it so i asked Tsukishima and akaashi to join me. Then we met Kunimi at the audition that time."

"So, why only Kenma and Kunimi debuted?" The female host asked.

"4k did a debut in Japan but we only finished the one year contract because i prioritized my studies, causing a disbandment." Akaashi answered.

"Now that you performed once again together, what does it feels like? Did this event became an opportunity for you to debut as a group once again?" He asked.

"We are glad of course because we are once again given the opportunity to perform, but currently i have a busy but successful job in Japan and i am also married..." The crowed yelled 'awe' making Tsukishima giggle. "So it would be hard for me to continue this journey if i would be given a chance." He continued.

"What a dedication." The female host commented.

"Thank you for your time, we will see you again later." The male host said before the group left the stage. "And for our last performer for this break was non other than, mister Kuroo Tetsurou."

Tsukishima was already behind the stage when the name Kuroo Tetsurou lingered around his ears. He look back, but all he see was black cables and walls. "Kei." He turned his head back and saw his husband. "How are you?" He asked. "You did a great job." He added before kissing his cheek.

"Still aching but i can endure it." He answered softly.

The couple watch Kuroo perform Bongyoung Park's 'cookie' in the television. Semi was obviously jealous on how the blonde focus on him, but Akaashi's words echoed on his head. 'You are not protecting him anymore, you're imprisoning him.' he placed his head on Tsukishima's shoulder, which made the blonde shiver. "I love you Kei." He mumbled.

"Jealous i see." The blonde scoffed. Tsukishima place his palm on Semi's cheek and kiss the top of his head. Semi held the blonde's hand and laced their fingers together, then he kiss Tsukishima's pale hand. "I am all yours, you know that." He whispered loud enough for his husband to hear.

Semi was obviously bothered. His brows are about to meet and his mouth was curved down.   
The couple continued to watch the awarding through the television until the last performance came, this time, Tsukishima would perform three times. His first dance would be Lalisa Manoban's solo performance in Jason Derulo's 'swalla'. He dance in the main while he had Kenma and Kunimi as back up dancers. The moment he finish, he immediately ran to change his costume for his second performance. He would be dancing with Bongyoung park in 'it will rain' and he would be performing May j lee's part. Semi wanted to not approve, but knowing the choreographer was straight, he immediately said yes.   
Their performance was to show people that being part of the LGBTQ was not a reason to stop from dreaming, and that LGBTQ people are welcome in korea's showbiz industry.   
Due to some problems, Bongyoung Park didn't make it in Korea. His student was the one who replaced him, making the blonde bothered. He will now dance with Kuroo, Bongyoung Park's student.

"Surprise my dear people, please welcome our one and only, Bongyoung Park." The host introduced.


	46. The last

The blonde sighed in relief. He saw with his own golden orbs, Bongyoung Park is dancing on the stage. He stood behind the wall which turned around facing him in the stage, the crowd yelled when they saw him. Water showered above making a rain effect, and making the dancers of course wet. The stage was obviously filled with water, but he managed to dance perfectly. He move his body accordingly to what he was taught, but his mind went blank when he faced Bongyoung Park. it was not Bongyoung Park, it was his student Kuroo Tetsurou. They both had their eyes wide open, and they did stop for a split second. It was a good thing that Kuroo managed to get a hold of himself and continued to dance, which making the blonde do the same. At first they are not touching, but when they did, the crowd was roaring. The dance was slow, sweet and intense, it was eye catching and heart warming.

'Don't you say... goodbye.' Kuroo mouthed as he face the blonde. This was Tsukishima's last part, this is where they would attach their foreheads together, like this would be the last time they would see each other.

'C _ause there'll be no sunlight if i lose you, baby_ 'and that was the time the blonde left. Kuroo was left alone in the stage and he danced until the end.   
The dance was not new, but the feelings that was expressed caught the audience's heart.

"Just wow." The female host said. "Now that was passion." He added.

"I didn't expect to be touched that much with two males performing." The male host commented.

Tsukishima wiped his face using the towel that semi handed him at the backstage. "This is insane." He rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Surprised that Kuroo danced with you and not that korean dancer?" Semi teased.

The blonde glared at him. "I'm being serious Eita, i hate that man so much i could die if we touch again." He said with a touch of anger in his voice.

Semi only chuckled. "Go dry yourself and your last performance would be in a minute." He ordered, which the blonde followed.

Its been thirty minutes and the time for the last performer has come. Tsukishima wore his black blindfold and Akaashi guided him in the stage, yes, Tsukishima would dance with his blindfolds on. The lights are all off making them invisible to the people's eye. The last performance was a paired dance, in Tsukishima's knowledge, he would be dancing with another Korean idol. The music started, and so their body dances.

_Oh damn, oh damn, oh damn_   
_I'm so perplexed_   
_With just one breath, I'm locked in_

The blonde was facing the back while his partner was facing the audience, they are sitting on the floor back to back. He felt his partner move while he only breath quietly and tried to focus on his part.

_Oh damn, oh damn, oh damn_   
_I'm so perplexed_   
_On that, it's almost shocking_

Both dancers are blindfolded, but their bodies are completely in sync. It was like there are two bodies with one mind and one soul.

_But now, but now somehow_   
_My words roll off my tongue right onto your lips, oh_

Finally, they both move out from their places and touched each other. Tsukishima kneel and removed his partner's blindfold, and for the heaven's sake he felt his partner grin.

_I know, I know you know you're scared_   
_Your heart, your mind, your soul, your body_

The blonde made some exhibition and then he lied on the cold floor. He was only wearing a pair of black shorts and a thin white long sleeve polo, then now he felt another heat from someone's body above him.

_Oh man, oh man_   
_I am not really known for ever being_

And now, it was his turn for his blind fold to remove. His golden eyes shimmered when the ray of yellow light touched his face, his partner obviously fell in love with the sight. Tsukishima felt guilt as he laced his fingers with his partner. "Kuroo." He breathed.

_They won't, they won't, they won't be careful_   
_But I guess that you don't know me_

Their dance became more touchy and intimate. They held hands, hug each other, and Kuroo brought his face only centimetres away from Tsukishima's face.

_Cause if I want you, and I want you, babe_   
_Ain't going backwards, won't ask for space_

Semi was obviously jealous. He breathed heavily and seated comfortably at his seat.

_'Cause space is just a word made up by someone who's afraid to get too_   


Tsukishima is now away from his partner Kuroo. He is sweating, and he suddenly hesitated if he would continue the steps.

_oh_

He was supposed to run before the next lyric, but he run during it was being sang. From his place, he run and jumped into Kuroo's arms.

_Oh, so close, oh_   
_I want you close, ooh_

Kuroo spin around while carrying the beautiful blonde in his arms. He gently placed him down and the blonde turn around and walk away, but he hugged him. Their pants and sweats was heard by each other.

_Close, oh_   
_Oh, so close, oh_

_want you close, oh (yeah baby)_   
_'Cause space was just a word made up by someone who's afraid to get..._

They dance emotionally and passionately. Both dancers are giving their all, despite of the feelings that was holding them back. Tsukishima lied on the floor facing the ceiling, while Kuroo run and placed his hand down to support his weight. They are facing each other with their bodies in the opposite direction, the only part that unites them was their head.

_close_

Tsukishima held kuroo's face with his palms and grind his hips upwards while Kuroo grind his hips downwards, they both did it together and in sync.

_Oh, so close, ooh_  
 _I want you close, ooh_

They are once again away from each other, dancing their own steps. Tsukishima prayed that he would still have the confidence to continue the dance.

  
_Oh, I want you close, and close ain't close enough, no_  
  


Kuroo went behind the blonde and he sat on Kuroo's thick thighs. They both bend back then spring back.

 _Tell me baby what you want_  
 _(Close, oh)_  
 _Oh, I want you close, and close ain't close enough, no_  


They both moved forward while in a squat position and grinding their hips together, making it sexy and seductive.

The only music was the interlude. Their heads are sweetly attached together, and their hands are holding each other. They let go for awhile before going behind the with curtains, and the only visible to them was their shadows.

"Kei." kuroo softly called before they went to each other's arms and kissed each other.


	47. The beginning of his revenge

It was sweet, yet bitter kiss. Their lips parted and they both stared into each other, but their moment was broke when the people applaud. They both walk out from the curtains and the host greeted them. "What a throwback." The male host said.

"Watching you perform makes me remember Hoya and Hyojin, your chemistry was actually the same with them." The female one said as she walk beside Kuroo.

"Speaking of reminiscing, former infinite member, Hoya was here to say something." The male host said as he let another Korean man walk up to the stage, he gave him the microphone and let him talk.

"Congratulations guys for doing a great job." He greeted the duo who only bowed in response. "But may i also please call the lovely lady who choreographed this dance?" He said making the crowd applaud while a woman in formal dress went up to the stage. She was actually surprised and confused. "I won't make this long." He said before pulling something from his pocket and kneeling in front of the woman. The crowd made a loud gasp. Some are shocked, surprised and touched, plenty of emotions filled the field. Even Tsukishima and Kuroo was not aware of it.

Hyojin Choi, Tsukishima's dance instructor, is panicking. She didn't know how to response. He was laughing and at the same time crying. "What was this? Why?" She laugh as she tried to gained her composure.

"We are both getting old and if i won't marry you, then no one will do." The crowd laugh, even the blonde, which caught Kuroo's attention.

"You bastard." she replied. "What can i do? you know i can't say no to you." She answered, making the crowd applaud and cheer.

Korean singer, Hoya place the ring and an explosion happened. The Gocheok sky dome was planted with several bombs and men in black mask came from the back stage. Kuroo was protecting Tsukishima from the fallen debris when a mysterious men shot him in the chest.

"Tetsu!" The blonde screamed as red fluid stained Kuroo's white shirt. The men grab the blonde and dragged him away. "What are you doing?! Let me go!" He yelled as he tried to break free, but the men are big and strong that they just carried him like a piece of wood.

"Kei!" Kuroo yelled as he tried to to stand but his wounds paralyzed him.

"Kei!" Semi yelled as he saw the men carrying his husband away. He ran towards them and Bokuto followed him from behind. Akaashi and Kenma went to Kuroo to help him, but with Akaashi's face, he seems hopeless.

"Please call the medic or the ambulance Kenma, he needs to be treated immediately or he'll die." Akaashi cried, and Kenma did what he was said.

Bokuto runs faster than Semi since he was trained to run faster than the criminals. He reached the parking lot where the men entered a van that immediately left. He tried to run towards the vehicle but he know he wouldn't make it. So, he stopped and memorized the plate number. Semi was now behind him, panting. "They got him, but i got their plate number. The police are on their way, we need to vacate the people first from the field." Bokuto said to him before running inside the dome once again.

Semi bit his lip and cried. His legs gave up and he end up on the floor. He was crying hysterically, he punched the bricked ground until his knuckles bleed. "Kei!" He cried.

Akaashi was pressing his pointing and middle finger on Kuroo's wrist, he was monitoring his heartbeat to ensure he was still alive. "His heartbeat is slowing." He mumbled in frustration.

"The ambulance is here." Kenma yelled as he run towards them.

Bokuto carried his best friend out from the dome and placed him at the bed of the ambulance. "Keep breathing bro, your baby is currently in danger." He whispered as he place him on the bed. "Go with Kenma and monitor Kuroo, update me when the bullet's out." He ordered Akaashi, who only nod before entering the ambulance after Kenma. Bokuto was now left at the dome, and he watch how the people from the inside cried and beg for help. Some are wounded, dying and still inside stuck from the debris. He wanted to help, but his priority is Tsukishima. A police officer walk towards him and ask in Korean. "English please." He responded.

"The police are tasked to investigate about the bombing, detectives would be handling your situation with your friend sir." He translated. "They are now coming sir." He added.

Bokuto only nod in response. He waited in the parking for a minute before another man came up, he was a well known investigator in Korea, but bokuto seems to be not impressed by him. "I'll send my team so that we could have more people." He said.

"Good idea." The investigator replied. "I asked my team to check all the CCTV's around the area, i will now ask them to locate the plate number that you said. If you'll excuse me." He bowed before leaving. Bokuto brought out his phone and dialed a number. "Send the A and B team in Korea, Kuroo's injured so I'll be the alpha in the a team for a short time." He immediately said when someone picked up the phone. Bokuto may seem the funny and idiot friend you may have, but he is completely different when he was on his duty. He was not assigned as a second high rank leader for no reason. "Good, I'll wait only until tomorrow." He said before putting down his phone.

"Bokuto-san, do they have a news yet?" Semi ask from behind.

The buff man sighed in disappointment. "I'm so sorry Semi but they are still trying to track down the vehicle that was used to kidnap Tsukki, and i just called my team to go here and help." He informed the cardiologist who was completely in pain.

Semi cried. "Please do everything to bring him alive to me." He said while wiping his tears away.

Bokuto chewed the inside of his cheeks in nervousness. "Of course semi, Tsukishima was also my friend and my student." He replied.


	48. Bokuto K. On Duty

Tsukishima had his hands tied on his back, a duct tape is also attached to his thin mouth that refrains him from talking. It must been an hour and he was still stuck in the van together with his kidnappers. He had no idea where he is, but he is sure that he was now miles away from his friends. He already wanted to cry, but it was not his personality to cry. He closed his eyes and prayed that his scary thoughts would just go away, and he also prayed that kuroo would still live despite of his fatal injury.  
The van went under a tunnel and it stop. The men grab him and pulled him down to ride another black van, this time the men are lesser. Six men, the blonde counted. He walk through the concrete with his bare feet and let the men grab him inside the black van. Suddenly, he hesitated to enter the van. This was his time to escape. He walk back but the men pushed him inside, causing him to fall on the ground.

_"Hey! Don't waste a beautiful kid."_ The man in front of the blonde said in Korean. He carried the blonde and gently place him at the back sit. _"No wonder even men gets crazy about you."_ He said casually with no lust in his tone.

The blonde only cried. He is really scared, and he wanted to go back to his husband again. The men settled inside the van soon they left. He tried to look out through the windows but everything was written in Korean, he can speak but he cannot read Korean. He felt hopeless. The man beside him touched his bare legs, sending him shivers through his body. He remove his leg but the man grip them hard but gentle. He caress it up and down until it reach his groin. He squeeze his eyes shut and distance himself from the man, he was not far enough but the man already stop from harassing him. He sighed in relief. _"Get the kid out, we're here."_ The man in front yelled.  
The man behind grab him on the arm and pulled him towards the door. The man came down first and carried the blonde in a bridal style. _"aren't you spoiling him?"_ A man ask.

_"Well, i might get him after boss use him."_ He shrug.

The blonde's eyes was filled with tears. He wanted to move but he was too weak to lift a finger, and his glasses are not with him, making his eyes blurry each minute pass. The sky was still dark and the only source of light was the van's head light. Tsukishima tried to look around but he was now dizzy, he closed his eyes and fell unconscious.

Bokuto is now on his way to the hotel he was staying. He removed his coat when he received a message from Akaashi. He is asking him to go to a certain hospital, he got a bad and good news about Kuroo. He didn't waste anytime and left his hotel already, he had no car so he had to take a cab. When he reached the hospital he immediately went to the operating room, and beside the door was a waiting area where he found his husband and his friend. "Tell me the good news." He said as he walk towards Akaashi.

Akaashi stand and his face shows nervousness. "Kuroo's heart was still beating, but that made the bad news. The bullet pierced his heart, and the doctors are having a hard time removing the bullet because his heart was moving. He already lost a lot and continuously losing amount of blood, and the doctors cannot guarantee that they could save his life." He cried.

Bokuto hugged his husband and caress his back. "He'll make it, believe me, he'll make it." He said under his breath.

Fifteen hours passed and the operation was still on going, and Bokuto's team came to the hospital already. "Iwaizumi Hajime, reporting." He was smaller than bokuto in height and in width, he was also tanned and has a dark brown short spiky hair.

"The korean investigators cannot locate the plate number, i think they just invented it. I'll assign you as the head leader, you will be the one who will talk to the korean investigators." Bokuto said. "I already ask them to give everything you need to track down Tsukishima's location. Check all the CCTV's specially the one at the dome where the kidnapping happened, please make it quick as possible." He added.

"Yes sir." He saluted before leaving the operating room's waiting area. The sky was already clear and the sun was now showing, seven male was waiting for him. "We need to track down the vehicle using the CCTVs around the dome, we need to locate Tsukishima as quick as possible." He informed them.

"How was Kuroo-san?" A small peachy blonde male ask.

"I don't know Yaku. He didn't mention about him, but seeing Bokuto's face like that, he must be severely injured." Iwaizumi answered.

Another man with pale white skin and dark greenish hair sighed. "How could this happen to Kuroo." He said in worry.

"I know you are worried to your leader Daisho, but we need to trace them immediately before Kuroo wakes up. If he found out that Tsukishima's missing, he'll surely rage out in anger." Iwaizumi said as he pat the pale man's shoulder. "Bokuto gave me the police head quarters, he already talked to them so we must go already." He added.

The police headquarters was not that far. Iwaizumi was quite troubled understanding korean, but it was a good thing that they had a japanese police man who translated the words for them. "Kuguri and Sakusa will check the dome's east side recordings while the twins will check the west side recordings. Daisho and Yaku will check the parking lot CCTVs, Terushima and i will check the recordings in the streets." He gave them their works and they immediately did it. The pairing sat together and watch every video that was recorded on the CCTV.

Their work was not easy, the event had a thousand of guests, which means thousands of people and hundreds of vehicle that may be similar to the get away vehicle if the kidnappers. The moon was now brightly shining above the sky, and finally someone saw something suspicious.


	49. Broken string

"The vehicle entered the dome's parking lot at 8:43 pm." Daisho informed.

"Awarding was currently happening in that time." One of the twins, Miya Atsumu, said.

They waited for an hour before something happened. "Kuroo and the victim was now performing." The other twin, Miya Osamu, said. "Wow, didn't expect your leader was that talented." He said to his twin.

"He was actually skilled, but he lacks common sense thought." Atsumu said, eyes are still glued to the screen.

Iwaizumi glanced to the twin's screen and saw how intimidating the performance was. "No wonder Kuroo was so head over heels to that model." He mumbled.

"Kuroo's first love is actually an international model?" The blonde man with undercut asked.

Iwaizumi nodded to him. "Kuroo really got the looks, but knowing Tsukishima, i never expecteded the rumors to be true." He said as he place back his eyes to his screen.

"Oh God, Kuroo-senpai is actually gay." Atsumu slightly beamed.

"Well, even our leader is actually gay." Osamu said in a low tone.

"They are now coming out!" Yaku half yelled. "They are twelve men in black outfit and mask, they are also carrying machine guns and pistols." He describe them.

Daisho narrowed his snake like eyes as he watch the suspicious people. "The performance was now done." Osamu informed.

"The suspects are now going inside the dome." Daisho said.

"They attacked the guards in the back door, they went to the back door." Yaku added.

"I saw them." Another man with shoulder length wavy hair said. They are now walking towards the back stage."

"The Korean guy was now proposing." Atsumu said. Then the explosion happened. "All day long, we didn't notice anyone place the bomb at the dome." He ranted.

"Then it means that this was planned long time ago." Iwaizumi replied.

"Kuroo was protecting the model so he was shot." Atsumu once again said what he see on the screen. "And that's it, they got the victim. Bokuto and another guy followed them."

"The guards shoot them at the parking lot, but they are fast and skilled." Yaku said as he watch his screen.

"By 11:25 PM the vehicle left the place." Terushima, the blond with undercut hair, said. He click several screens to follow where the vehicle went. "They entered a tunnel, but they didn't exit." He said.

"Are there no CCTV inside the tunnel itself?" Iwaizumi ask.

Terushima click random settings before shaking his head in left and right. "They have none." He answered.

"The tunnel was being passed by some cars too, there might be some witnesses." Yaku said as he face his team mates.

"But we must not inform the suspects that we got this far, this might alarm them and do something worst." Iwaizumi said with his problematic tone.

"I'll check the tunnel myself if there are any other way inside that the van might entered." Sakusa said. "And I'll take Kuguri with me." He look at his reddish blond partner who seems to be bored in his life.

"Good." He agreed to his team mate. "I'll report to Bokuto about this, and I'll also check on Kuroo. A day already pass and i am sure the operation was already done." He said to his team mates, dismissing them.

Iwaizumi went back to the hospital and saw Bokuto sitting on the operating room's waiting area. Akaashi noticed him calling his husband's attention. "Iwaizumi." Bokuto greeted as he stand. "Did you find anything?" He ask.

"We traced the white van until it went under the tunnel, but eventually it didn't came out so i sent Sakusa and Kuguri to check if there are other possible way." He reported. "I am also here to check if Kuroo was now okay, his team was also worried about him."

Bokuto frown. "Kuroo was not responding well, different doctors already came inside but the situation was really bad." He said as he tried not to cry.

The operating room's door was opened by the doctor and he removed his surgical mask. Akaashi immediately stand and ask if his friend was no fine. "How was him?" He worriedly ask.

The doctor was obviously not glad or relieved that he saved a life. "We tried our best, but his case is different." He sadly answered.

Bokuto's eyes closed and he clenched his fist. He madly entered the operating room and went beside Kuroo's bed. His wound was now closed but it was still bleeding, the place was actually filled with his blood. The doctors, even Akaashi was pulling him out of the operating room because outsiders are not allowed. But he was strong and big to be moved by his petite husband. "Fuck! Kuroo are you playing prank with me?! This is not funny!" He yelled as he throw his fist on the bed. "Tsukishima is in danger did you know that?! This is not fucking funny!" For the first time, Akaashi and Iwaizumi witnessed how can the bubbly Bokuto turn into a very mad beast. Bokuto keep on slamming the table while crying, he cannot hide his devastation anymore. "For fuck's sake wake up!" He yelled before slamming his fist into kuroo's chest.

Tsukishima breath heavily when a cold water was spilled into his face. "Fuck." He cursed as he shake his head to remove the water on his face. He opened his eyes and saw a man in front of him, but he had no glasses so he cannot clearly see him. "What do you need? why did you take me?" he growled.

"Aggressive as ever." He said as he place a palm on his pale face. "Too bad you cannot do anything with your hands and feet tied, you can't even see me clearly." He said as his thin hands grip Tsukishima's blonde locks. He was now facing up and his eyes closed while enduring the pain. "Now let us see who would save the pretty princess. His faithful husband, or his one true love." He whispered in his ear.

"What do you mean?" Tsukishima gritted his teeth.

"I know your secret affair Tsukishima. I exactly know what happened when you were still sixteen, and what you did before your wedding." Tsukishima's eyes widened. The only people he said about that incident was akaashi, and his husband of course. So how could he know about it? Maybe akaashi told someone, but that was impossible. Specially Semi, he could never do that.


	50. Finding the victim

Semi was now on a better condition. Starting from the day his husband was kidnapped, he was often spacing out. Thanks to Kunimi who nursed him back to health, now he can think properly. He grab his phone from his pocket and called Akaashi. "Hello Akaashi-" He was about to ask about Bokuto but he was cut off. "Kuroo is what?!" He almost yelled. "No it's fine, i'll go help the team. I'll just meet Iwaizumi on the police station, thank you." He said before putting his phone down.  
Semi was waiting at the entrance of the police station when Iwaizumi saw him. "Iwaizumi." He greeted.

"Ah, Semi-san, nice to see you again." Iwaizumi greeted. "Please follow me inside." They both entered the police station and greeted the employees. They entered the room where the japanese investigators are staying. "Good morning team." He said as he enter. "Today i am with Mr. Semi, Tsukishima Kei, the victim's husband." He introduced.

Semi slightly bowed his head. "Nice to meet you." He greeted in a low voice.

"Nice to meet you too sir." Yaku said on behalf of his team mates.

"Please report all the findings to him so he could be informed about the findings we had gathered for now." Iwaizumi ordered.

"I'll do it." Yaku volunteered.

Iwaizumi and the rest left the room to study their case furthermore. "The tunnel was completely close." Sakusa told Iwaizumi. "But Kuguri reviewed the CCTV awhile ago and noticed this." He handed a paper with printed photo of the footage. "The van entered the tunnel, after nine or ten minutes it exited here." He said as he pointed the opposite lane of the tunnel where the van entered.

"So it means, the victim was only around here." Iwaizumi concluded.

"It was possible but look at here." He picked the paper under the paper. It was another picture of the footage. "There was no black van that entered the tunnel, but a black van exited the tunnel."

Iwaizumi was impressed on how they noticed those little things. "Thank you Sakusa, please tell Kuguri that i am lucky to have him here." He said in relief. Sakusa only bowed before joining his other team mates. Iwaizumi went outside of the office and find the japanese police that helped them to understand the korean investigators. "Excuse me." He called the brunette police men on the counter. "Did you see police officer Ju Kasuke?" He ask in english.

"Ah, he will be soon here, yeah." The police officer was obviously struggling to speak in english.

Iwaizumi nodded awkwardly before leaving. He was about to leave when his phone ring, he answered it. "Hello?" He said. "A-Alisa Haiba?" His face was puzzled. "Oh, she'll be here tonight? Thanks Bokuto-san." He said before putting his phone back to his pocket. he went back to the room where he left his team mates and joined them, this time, Yaku was now with them. "A help from another country will came, Bokuto said they will arrive tonight." He informed them.

"Another country? What country?" Atsumu raised a brow.

"He didn't tell me where but he mentioned Alisa Haiba." Iwaizumi answered, making Yaku spit his juice.

Yaku cough then wipe his mouth. "What the hell Yaku." Terushima said as he gave him the box of tissue.

"Thanks." Yaku said as he accepted the box of tissue. "Alisa Haiba was my senior, he is my friend's sister." He started, making the team listen. "According to my friend, Alisa followed their dad's footstep and became a general in russia's army." Almost everyone's jaw drop. "The victim and my friend are close friend since their juniors, and the news of Tsukishima's kidnapping reached Japan already. So i believe Lev, my friend asked the help of his sister." He finished his conclusion.

"Remembering the victim stayed in Russia for a year, it was not impossible." Osamu commented.

"Perks of being known internationally." Terushima sit back to his chair.

"If what Yaku said is true, then that was a very big help." Iwaizumi smiled in relief.

Tsukishima is now panting. He feels like dying, he was actually dying. His body is lying on the cold wet floor of the abandoned building, the surrounding was dark but there was a light above him. His pale skin was now patched with purple and red, some are even bleeding causing his blood to mix on the water on the floor. "The once beautiful influencer is now a complete trash on the floor." The voice said. "Everyone was praising you despite of being gay, they love you despite if being mean to the reporters, they even treated you like a God despite of you cheating on your husband." That hit the blonde. He never wanted to hurt his husband. He do really love Semi, but he was never prepared to the day where Kuroo will come into his life again. Tears rolled out from his eyes and faint whimpers escaped his taped mouth. "Now he is crying." The voice laugh. "You think people would still love you if they learned you are actually a cheater?" That made Tsukishima glare to the person above him. "You don't want?" He laugh once again, this time it was louder. "Hand me the camera." He speak in english.

Tsukishima realized the man in front of him was actually speaking in japanese all this time, so it means his kidnapper was actually japanese. He narrowed his eyes and tried to see his features. The blonde somehow thanked the Gods for letting his kidnapper bath him in water, because every time his eyes was being wet he sees clearly. His kidnapper had a warm ivory skin tone, from his view he was actually tall, but obviously he was taller. He narrowed his eyes more and notice his copper like color hair.

"Now baby boy." He knelt down and squeezed his face using his left hand, while his right hand was holding the recording camera. He remove his hand from his face and remove the tape harshly from his face, the blonde squealed in pain. "Now tell them Tsukishima. Who do you love the most, your husband or your manstress?"


	51. The Russian Lioness

"Tsukishima!" Akaashi cried as he watch the video of his best friend being tortured and forced to admit about his manstress. "Koutaro." He look back and kneel in front of his devastated husband. "I beg you to save Tsukishima." He cried.

Bokuto kneel and embraced his husband. "Do not worry, we are all doing our best to locate him as soon as possible." His voice was shaking. "I promised Kuroo i would return him alive, and i would never break my promises again." He whispered before kissing akaashi's head. "Now please be strong for Tsukishima, our tears can't bring him here."

Iwaizumi too was in the room, he saw how the man torture the blonde. he sighed as he remembered his childhood friend who was also close to the victim. "I'll take my leave bokuto-san, i'll ask the team to locate where the video came from and ask the police if the place was familiar to them." He saluted before leaving the room. He entered his team's room and told them about the video, he even showed them it.

"Now tell your fans on what you did before your wedding." The man who's recording said.

"Didn't you said you know everything? Then why don't you tell them yourself." The blonde fought back.

"You slut." A hand pulled his hair and hit it on the ground several times, then the video end.

The team's face shared the same reaction, they are all surprised and disgusted. "What did he do before the wedding?" Atsumu suddenly butted in, breaking the silence.

"You really thought of that?" Osamu glared at his twin.

"The story might be the key to what was the reason behind the kidnapping." Atsumu defended as he raised both of his hand.

"Atsumu was right, but for now it was clear that his kidnapper is japanese, and he was close to him." Daisho said, making the team focus on him. "According to my interview with Mr. Semi, the victim's husband, Tsukishima was actually a secretive person since their college days. So it means that the victim barely tell about his daily life to another person. And if the kidnapper forced the victim to tell about what happened before the wedding to the public, then that does mean it was actually something that might break his image. Something big and may cause issue. So i really think that, if the kidnapper knows about it, then he must be close to him to get such an information like that." He said everything on what was on his thoughts.

Iwaizumi nodded his head before clapping slowly. "Interesting Daisho, i am impressed. No wonder you are under Kuroo." He complimented him. "For today, what Daisho said was still a theory, to prove if this is true we must need evidences. I'll ask Mr. Semi and even Bokuto if the victim's closest friends so we could ask them one by one." He said as he place a finger on his chin. "For now we must try to locate where did this video came from and who e-mailed it to Mr. Semi."

That hit Daisho once again. "It was Mr. Semi who received the e-mail?" He ask, and Iwaizumi only nodded in response. "Then that made things quite complicated. If the suspect send it to Mr. Semi, then it means he was also close to him for him to be able to send it to him privately." He added.

"That makes sense." Yaku commented. "Considering Mr. Semi have two e-mails, one for his patients and one for his close friends and relatives."

"Then he must be really close to the couple. So the list we must get was not only Tsukishima's close friends, but also Mr. Semi's." Terushima added.

Iwaizumi nodded. "Mr. Semi is actually left on the room where we talked, he was really devastated upon watching his husband being tortured."

"He is his husband, they are lovers. Of course that would be really devastating." Osamu replied with a sour face. "Considering that he cannot even do anything to save his life because no one knows what was the suspect's real motive, right?" He added.

"Being in a relationship really sucks." Kuguri said under his breath.

Iwaizumi scoffed. "Think of all the possibilities, i'll try to talk to Mr. Semi about their trusted friends." He said before leaving the room. He pass by a few doors before entering the interviewing room. at the chair, he saw Semi was sitting and his head lied on the table. His head was shaking, and his voice was panting. He is crying.

Iwaizumi knocked on the door to get his attention. "Please Iwaizumi-san, i really want to help but please not this time." Semi voice was hoarse and shaking.

"I understand." He said before leaving him alone once again. He sighed as he saw how painful for the victim's husband to saw his husband being tortured. He frowned as he remember a friend that he would surely feel the same if he was the one who was kidnapped. "That crazy Oikawa is still getting into my-" His thoughts was broken when he realize his friend was actually close to the victim. "Oh thank God i remembered Oikawa." He said as he grab his phone and dialed his number. He was now outside of the station waiting for his friend to pick up. "Come on, your phone was always on your hand." He said as he get tense.

"Iwaizumi." A voice called him.

The investigator face his back and saw his leader, together with a tall blonde girl. "Good evening Bokuto-san." He greeted as he place his phone down.

"This is Alisa Haiba, half-japanese and half-russian." The woman was actually beautiful, but wrinkles are starting to show on his pale face. She is tall like Tsukishima, but her built was quite bigger since she is a foreigner, and the fact that she was trained to be a soldier. "I already told her about our recent findings, tell her more if i missed something." Bokuto finally said before leaving.

"Good evening Iwaizumi-san." She slightly bowed his head.


	52. Oikawa is the one who got away

Alisa Haiba is standing almost two and a half feet tall and has a big structure of body compared to the standard size of a Japanese women. She has a chest length peach colored silky straight hair and an captivating wide cat like green eyes. Her face was smooth and pale, but a touch of wrinkles are already showing due to his age, but despite of it she was still alluring and blooming. She is also wearing a camouflage suit with a pair of black combat boots. "Good evening." She greeted in Japanese, and she is undoubtedly fluent in Japanese.

"Alisa!" Yaku beamed as he saw the woman entered their quarter. He run into her and they welcomed each other with a big and warm hug.

"Good evening beautiful lady." Terushima winked.

Alisa laugh awkwardly. "Boy I am already thirty and have a baby." She gladly said.

"Anyway." Iwaizumi butted in. "She's commander Alisa from Russia, and she is here to help. Please inform her about everything and then let us call it a day." He said before leaving his team mates. Iwaizumi was now on his way to his hotel when his phone vibrated, he grab it from his pocket and answered it. "Iwaizumi Hajime speaking." He greeted. "Oikawa!" He blurted out.

Back in Japan, the once famous actor was sitting alone in his balcony, with his phone on his ear. "I just saw your missed calls, what's up? How is Tsukishima's case?" He seriously asked.

Iwaizumi sighed. "We still have no track but we had random possibilities about the motives. I actually called to ask you some questions." He answered.

Oikawa scoffed. "Am I one of the suspects now?" He joked. "Anyway, tell me and maybe I could answer it. Just to tell you, Tsukishima is a very secretive person so I cannot guarantee that I know that much about him." He warned as he stare at the bright full moon.

"I know, but we should give this a shot." He said as he entered a hotel's door. "First, can you give me all Tsukishima's closest friends?" He ask as he entered the elevator and push the button with number four.

Oikawa hummed. "First, undoubtedly it was Akaashi. If someone knew Tsukki, i am hundred percent sure it was Akaashi." He clicked his tongue. "Then me, because he would only call me if he was problematic or not." He shrug. "Then maybe Suga too, my fiancee. I am certainly sure you are not familiar with him."

Iwaizumi scoffed as the elevator's door opened. "True, not familiar with that Suga, but you think he knows something?" He ask.

"U could ask him if you want." The brunette teasingly answer. "Anyway, i am not certain if he trust this people but the last thing in my mind was his old group of friends that plays volleyball, the one we saw at the restaurant, remember?"

Iwaizumi hummed as he tried to remember while opening his room's door. "Is it the one with the tall foreign guy?" He guess as he toss his bag on his bed and removed his clothes.

"Exactly." Oikawa smiled.

"Oh i think one of my team mate mentioned him, i think it was his sister whose here." Iwaizumi said unsure. "Anyway, i would try to ask Bokuto and Akaashi tomorrow for some statements, since you had mentioned that akaashi is actually the closest to the victim." He said as he nakedly jump into his bed. "Second question, do you know Dr. Semi's closest friends?" He ask.

Oikawa shook his head and pout. "Nah." He answer. "I am actually not that close to him but Tsukki did mention that Kuroo was actually becoming friends with him, but that was before the wedding." He added.

Iwaizumi groaned. "That's rough." He frowned. "Do you know who could possibly do this?" He ask as he stare at the ceiling.

"Tsukki is an international influencer, and there are groups all over the world that was against homosexuality, and in his case anyone could be the possible suspect." Oikawa rest his back on his balcony's guard rails.

"You had a point." Iwaizumi felt his heavy eyes. "Gosh, this is so frustrating." He groaned.

Oikawa chuckled. "It was already pass midnight, you should go to sleep now. I know this case will soon be finish, and i hope Tsukki could go back now." He frowned and tears are about to fall from his eyes.

"Are you crying?" His eyes suddenly become wide open.

"No." Oikawa lied. "Come on, it is already late you should sleep now." He force a laugh as he wipe his tears away.

"Yeah, but i still had a last question." Iwaizumi clicked his tongue. "Do you know what happened to Tsukishima before the wedding?"

Oikawa's eyes widened in surprise. "Before the wedding? Well, Tsukishima was with me the night before the wedding. He was so drunk and let Akaashi drive him home, after that i already had no idea." He answered fast and stuttering.

"You're lying." Iwaizumi know Oikawa more than anybody else. "Please Oikawa, this might solve our problem." He beg.

Oikawa frowned. "Actually, i really know nothing Hajime. I know that something happened but i didn't exactly know what happened." He explained.

"Please do not lie to me Tooru, we really need your help." His voice was tired and sick.

"I already told you, Tsukki is a secretive person and he was not telling everyone about his daily life. We might be close but he didn't mention about what happened before the wedding." Oikawa insisted. "Look, i am doing my best to help you okay? If there was someone who wants him back between us, it was obviously me. So please believe me if i told you i know nothing." He was obviously disappointed to his child hood friend.

Iwaizumi sighed in frustration. "I'm so sorry Tooru." He replied.

"I know you are already stressed about the case but please take a rest." Oikawa smiled.

Iwaizumi smiled. "Thank you, but before that i just want you to know that..." He paused, and hesitated to continue. "I am so lucky to have you, and that i cannot live my life without you."

Oikawa's eyes was filled with tears. He covered his mouth so he couldn't make a sound.

"Thank you for always staying beside me, and i am sorry if i couldn't do the same to you." Iwaizumi added.

Oikawa force a laugh. "I think you should tell that to my manager." He joked.

"We already broke up." Oikawa's eyes widened. "I just found out i was actually not into girls." Iwaizumi said under his breath.


	53. The suspect

Iwaizumi is currently in a room with Bokuto and Akaashi, who was obviously hadn't slept for days and still devastated about their best friend's situation. "According to the video it was stated that the suspect know something about the victim that might destroy his image, Akaashi-san may i ask you if you know what happened before the wedding?" The brunette ask.

Akaashi frowned. "I...I..." He was stuttering, but Bokuto hold into his hand. "Kuroo spend the night with Kei that night." He was still stuttering, but he manage to tell something. "Kei was so drunk and cannot even move a finger, while Kuroo was tipsy. Knowing Kuroo, he was probably tempted because i know how much he love him, and how weak he could get when it comes to Kei." He explained.

Shock is painted on Iwaizumi's face. How could their leader rape a man who is about to get married? "That information was too much, do you know who are the people who knew this incident?" His heart raced.

Akaashi shake his head. "Not all." He answered. "The only person i know was Semi, beside him, there is no one. Not even Bokuto knew about this." He said as he squeeze his husband's hand.

"Did you tell Semi about it?" Iwaizumi once ask. "Or he caught them?" He was obviously nervous and shaking.

Akaashi shake his head. "Kei admitted it to him." He answered.

"How about captain Kuroo, do you think he told him anyone?" The brunette ask.

Bokuto shake his head. "If he would tell anyone about Tsukishima, he would do it to me first, but he hadn't mention any of it to me. Actually, weeks after that, he already left to go back to U.S. without a word to me." He answered.

Iwaizumi was going somewhere, but he still feel hopeless. "Unbelievable." He mumbled. "Thank you captain Bokuto, Akaashi-san. I would surely be careful about your statements and promise to not leak any of it. Thank you again." He bowed his head before letting the couple go.   
He called his team and carefully discuss the situation to them. They too are obviously surprised about their head captain's actions. "So, currently we had two main suspects." He said, breaking the silence. "First was his husband, Mr. Semi. He had the motive to kill our leader and hostage the victim because of what happened." He sighed. "Then second, we have Akaashi. He knows almost everything about our victim and considering that he too was here in Korea, but i do not really think he has the motive to do it." He added.

"If it was all Mr. Semi, then how could this be possible?" Terushima asked.

"If that was the case, then he might had plan this when they are still in Japan. He must have hired kidnappers to execute this crime, that explains why the one talking at the video was also a Japanese. Besides, he knew the flow of the program, so i believe the suspect was only around the place." Kuguri explained.

"Impressive." atsumu grin.

"Convincing, but again, we need strong evidences." Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. "We need proofs that it was actually Dr. Semi who ask those men to kidnap Tsukishima and not some other man." He added. "He might have the motives but what if it wasn't really him? Then he could imprison us all because of false accusation."

Osamu sighed in frustration. "How are we suppose to gather them?" Daisho raise a brow. "Borrow his phone and scan through his messages?" He sound like he was joking, but his question was actually serious.

"Trace where he goes?" Terushima suggested.

"But he is always with us." Yaku snarled, making the bleached blond pout.

"The only evidence we had was the mere fact that he had the motive to do it to the victim." Iwaizumi sighed once again. "And we cannot hold against him if there are no strong evidence that it was really him who did it." He only rephrased the problem. "But at some point Osamu could be right, maybe if we had his phone we could simply check his call logs and messages."

"Isn't that against privacy act?" Atsumu frowned.

"I know, but we had no choice. There are no other witnesses and other methods to do so, if you had other way then maybe we could try it out." Iwaizumi replied, and he was pissed.

"Do you think he would lie if we would ask him?" Yaku ask.

"Are you stupid? You think you'll get himself into trouble?" Daisho almost hiss. "We are currently in our neighboring country so we must act quickly, there may be some law that would be violated but there are exceptions when it comes into cases like this." He explained. "So, i guess the quickest and safest way to end this was using Mr. Semi's phone with or without his permission."

"Should we tell our motive once we borrow his phone?" Terushima ask this time.

"No." Iwaizumi quickly answered. "If he was the real mastermind, then he have the high chance to escape." He explained, and his team mates only nod in agreement.

Alisa was assigned to trace where the video came from, and thanks to the advance technology of their country, she's able to trace where the video came from. She gathered all the details and saved the address of the said location, it is in a abandoned barn near the sea side in Ulsan. But according to a source, it shows that the kidnapper's location was currently in Busan.

"Send some of our team to spy on the place, tell me if this data's are legit." She commanded to a foreign soldier in Russian language, and the soldier only saluted in response. "And by the way, never report this to anyone until i said so, understood?" She raise a brow and place a hand on her hips.

"Understood, ma'am." The male responded in Russian.

Alisa went to bokuto in their hotel to visit them. "Any updates?" Bokuto ask in his serious tone while playing with his wine.

"We traced the location, but i send some of my men to check it first." Alisa answered.


	54. Suspicions

Iwaizumi met with Semi in a café to ask for his phone. "We really need it to trace Tsukishima's location since the suspect gave it to you. It might take some time, but we promise none of your privacy would be open unless necessary." He informed the husband if the victim.

Semi was obviously hesitating and sweating. "Well, I do receive a lot of calls from the hospital." He stuttered. "But if it's for Kei, sure no problem." He said as he place his phone on the table, much to Iwaizumi's surprise.

"Thank you Semi-san, we'll make this fast as we could." He said before ending their short meeting. He immediately went back to their headquarters to study the phone.

"Wow, it worked." Yaku chuckled. "Your negotiation actually worked." He said as he sit next to him on the table.

"Actually, there are no negotiation that happened. He actually said that he'll do anything if it regards to his husband." Iwaizumi told them.

"Shall I start?" Terushima said as he wave the phone in his hand.

Akaashi woke up from his bed alone. He sit up and his back ached for a minute, he groaned. He winced his eyes and notice the bathroom's door is wide open, revealing his husband in his white long sleeve and black slacks. "Heading to work?" His voice was low and monotone.

Bokuto look at his way and smiled sweetly, just like before. "Yes sweety, time is running and we need to get Tsukki's ass back to Japan." He speak like he was nothing happened this past few days.

Akaashi nod slowly before forcing to smile. "Its been three days, make it week and I'll really loose my mind." He mumbled. "Please Kou, I'm trusting you."

The SWAT leader reached the police head quarters and talked to the Korean police regarding the CCTV footage that they reviewed. According to them, the white van was now located nearby and it was already abandoned by the unknown people. While a police department from Busan reported the black van was seen in their area, and the footage was already sent to them. "Busan, isn't that pretty far from here?" He ask in English.

"Yes, sir." A Korean police officer replied in English.

"If possible, I'll send of my people to spy or investigate, but we are not really familiar here so if possible may i borrow some of yours too." He said.

The room's door went open and Alisa joined them. "No need my dear." She fluently said in English. "I already sent my people in Busan and Ulsan. Our findings showed that the video was sent from Ulsan, and the place actually exist in Ulsan, but according to my men they are no longer there so i asked them to review the nearby CCTV footage. There they tracked the black van on their way to Busan, and yes my people are now in Busan." Bokuto cross his arms and rest his back on the swivel chair. "Unfortunately, not all the place in Busan has a working CCTVs. Thanks to a credible source we located the exact place of the kidnapper." She smiled proudly as she handed a complete portfolio of the data she had gathered.

"Impressive." Bokuto widely smiled as he accepted the portfolio. "Forget about what i said, thank you for the information sir." He said to the police officer behind him.

Bokuto asked Alisa to come with her so they could talk privately. "We are currently going somewhere sir, i am confident that we could retrieve Tsukki any time soon." Alisa smiled to her small achievement.

"That's all thanks to you." Bokuto chuckled. "So how was your pal in Japan?" He ask, making her mood slightly change.

"He's currently investigating, but he only gave me the number that i used to locate the kidnapper. Besides that, there are none already." She shrug. "He's quite a fighter." She scoffed.

"Yeah, i know." He smiled. "For now, let's use my team's data to reveal who the suspect is." He worriedly said.

Sakusa was currently reading all the messages in Semi's phone which was connected to his computer, all the current, past and deleted messages. There are a lot of deleted, but none of it are beneficial for their business. All the messages, calls and contacts are all family and hospital related, and none of them are suspicious. currently, Sakusa was reading a conversation between Semi and his co-doctor, Shirabu. Coming from the unknown man, he stated three days ago that the news spread like a wild fire, and that Tsukishima's fans are currently worried about him. He and their co-workers in the hospital are praying for his safety too. "Almost forgot he is an international model." He mumbled as he read further more. The conversation was now all about patients and hanging out, so he now scanned the call log. It was all occupied by the name 'Dr. Shirabu' and 'mother' then, 'brother'. "As i remember, he was an only child." He mumbled. He saved the name and how many times they called this week. He click into random buttons and a map showed into his screen, he was trying to locate where was this 'brother' when they called. "Sendai, Japan." He narrowed his eyes and pressed his lips together to form a thin line. He grab his phone and called his vice-leader, Iwaizumi. "Hey, can you come here? I have something to show you." He said over the phone.

Not so long after the call, Iwaizumi entered the room and sat beside his team mate. "What's up? Sakusa." He ask.

"According to Semi's biography, isn't he an only child?" Sakusa answered with a question.

Iwaizumi only nodded in response.

"But look, in his log a brother called him multiple times after the incident happened." He said as he pointed the monitor in front of him. "And this brother of him called from Japan. The last call, which was the other day, stated that he was in Sendai that day." He explained while showing Iwaizumi multiple graphics and text conversations.

Iwaizumi hummed. "I'll call Bokuto to inform him this, we cannot just call that man."


	55. Brother to the rescue

Bokuto narrowed his eyes on the number on the phone. "Didn't Akaashi told us that Dr. Semi had no brother?" Iwaizumi said.

"Biologically, no." Bokuto said. "But in papers, yes." The success in Iwaizumi's eyes faded. "This number belongs to the victim's older brother, which was now semi's brother-in-law. This number is also saved from my contacts..." He said as he grab his phone from his pocket. "And we too are calling each other." He said as he showed them the same number on his phone with the name 'Aki'. "And speaking, he was now on his way to Korea to help in finding his brother."

Iwaizumi forced a smile as he nodded his head. "Thank you for the information sir." He simply said.

"What you did is right, report to me first before making a move." Bokuto replied before leaving the place once again.

Sakusa sighed. "I thought we already found a strong evidence." He sighed in disappointment once again.

"Not everything would go according to our plan, so i suggest we must continue before this day ends." Iwaizumi said, trying to cheer up his friend.

Bokuto was once again with Alisa. They are currently in a fancy café with only few people inside. "For now, they are suspecting Semi in kidnapping his husband." Bokuto said before sipping his cold brewed vanilla coffee. "Because of the cheating incident, this made them conclude that Semi has the motive to do this crime." He was relaxed but serious.

Alisa chuckled before sipping her hot chocolate. "That's cool, but obviously they are still amateurs." She commented.

Bokuto grinned. "I know, I admit that they still need my help." He replied.

"It's a good thing they are not asking why you are slacking off despite of being a leader?" She ask before having a piece of her mango crepe cake.

Bokuto chuckled. "I am also surprised." He smiled. "But I trust my pal's getting somewhere in Japan."

"You trust him too much, don't you?" She raised a brow.

Bokuto only smiled mischievously.   
Their short snack came to an end and they both head back to their quarters, and they received another video from the kidnappers.

The place was all new, and the blonde didn't even notice it because of his weak eyes. "Wakey wakey, blondie." Tsukishima swear on his mind that the voice was familiar to his ears.

Tsukishima was currently lying on a wooded floor and his hands are tied on his back, his exposed thigh was itching because of the hay around them. "Sir, the camera is ready." A Korean guy said in English.

"Get him up on a chair, and ready the bucket of alcohol." He ordered as he walk away from the blonde.

The man from the van carried him and place him gently on a wooden chair, he tied him tight but loose enough that it will not mark his pale skin. Tsukishima obviously lost a few pounds and his bruises was added. "You haven't eaten since you came." He whispered before grabbing a bar of chocolate from his pocket. "Here, have a quick bite." He said on a low tone so no one could hear.

Tsukishima bowed his head weakly before biting to the food in front of his mouth. "Thank you." He weakly said after swallowing down his food.

The man now left and another one came. "Record the video in three, two, one, go." A voice yelled before the blonde felt a hand on his left shoulder. He wanted to yell and cry, but he has no energy left. The hand was now going down to his chest, then lower to his abdomen. "You're liking it." A voice said.  
Tsukishima was so weak he couldn't move a finger. "Now tell us already the truth my dear darling." The voice said. "Tell them already about what you did to your loving husband."

"I did nothing." His voice was shaking and hoarse from all the yelling. "If you are expecting me to tell you something worthy, then you are just wasting your time." He forced his self to stay alive and functioning.

The voice laughed. "Bath him in pain, and leave him in cold for a minute or so." He ordered.

The man from behind lifted the bucket of alcohol, then he poured it to the blonde's bruised and wounded body. Tsukishima groaned and yell in pain, his wounds are all itching and stinging. "Fuck." He yelled. The man opened a stand fan making his body shiver in cold, he was now palpitating. 

"Kei." A small voice from everyone's behind called. The rest of the team turned their heads to see a man in his 30's on their door. "Is that Kei?" He is stuttering as he saw his brother suffer. He walk towards the monitor and stared at it. Behind him was Akaashi, who picked up Akiteru from the airport.

"Aki, I'm so sorry but we are trying our very best to find him fast as we could." Bokuto said as he pat the older man's broad shoulders.

Akaashi cried silently from the corner. Alisa walked towards to him and hug him tightly. "We could do this, let us trust in him, we could all surpass this." She whispered, trying to calm the petite man.

"Please Bokuto-san." Akiteru fell on his knees, in front of Bokuto. "I know Kei can be stubborn at times, but please, he do not deserve any of those." He cried.

Bokuto kneel beside him and hug him. "I know." He said under his breath. "Just trust me, we could surpass any of this."

"We already located the place and my people said that there are around fifty men." Alisa announced.

"Does Semi know this already?" Akiteru ask, making Iwaizumi frown.

"No, we haven't told him yet sir. Currently, he was our main suspect so we are careful on what we are informing him." Iwaizumi answered.

Akiteru's brows almost meet. "What do you mean? That my brother's husband was a kidnapper?" His voice was loud but not loud enough to be heard outside the room.


	56. Retrieval operation

"No Mr. Tsukishima. He was still a suspect because among the others, he was the only one who has a strong reason or motive to execute this crime. But do not worry sir, we won't arrest him without any strong evidence that says it was actually him who ask to kidnap his own husband." Iwaizumi explained.

"Motive? What would be his reason to do this to my brother? His husband." Akiteru was obviously angry, but he was trying not to be eaten by it.

Bokuto sighed. "I'll tell you that later." He answered. "But for today, I'll let them focus on the upcoming raid." He said as he nod to Alisa, who nodded back to him. "Obviously, we would all be participating. And since Kuroo's gone, I'll be your head now." Some of the team frowned upon hearing their old head captain. "And I'm assigning Yaku and Sakusa to monitor our location and position." He said as he smiled to the small man. "There are only seven of us in our team in the field, we are outnumbered by the opponents so I'll ask Alisa's team to join our forces to create a larger group of soldier." He smiled as he discuss him the plans.

Akiteru is now at Akaashi's hotel room. He sat on the bed and thought of how miserable he is as a brother, tears rolled out from his eyes without him noticing. It was akaashi who saw it. "aki nii-san, i understand how painful it is for you, but lets be strong okay?" Tears are about to form at Akaashi's eyes.

The older man look at the young raven and smiled. "Of course, Kei would slap me for crying like a baby." He chuckled while wiping his tears away. "By the way, what was Bokuto-san talking about Semi's motive? What was that motive?" He curiously ask.

Akaashi frowned as he sit beside him. "Before the wedding, something happened between Kuroo and Kei." Akiteru gasp. "He told me first, then, he told it to Semi." Akiteru was filled with worry and confusion. "That made them conclude that Semi might did this to take revenge against them."

"Them? Is kuroo kidnapped too?" Akiteru ask.

Akaashi shake his head. "Kuroo was shot in the heart, he didn't make it." Akiteru was in utter shock. Honestly he had a bad impression of Kuroo for leaving his brother in misery, but he admit it that before, they were so close and already treated him like a brother. Kuroo was still close to his heart, and it break his heart more upon knowing his sudden death. 

"Oh God." He said almost voiceless. "He's dead." He was stuttering. "Oh God." He couldn't accept it.

Akaashi frowned and patted Akiteru's shoulder to comfort him. "We already lost a lot, we wouldn't let even Kei to lose our side." He said with a forced smile on his face.

The Japanese SWAT was currently in a large room together with the Russian and Korean SWAT teams. Bokuto and Alisa together with another Korean police, was discussing how their raid will flow. "Team K will be the first batch, they would the one who'll take down the watch overs outside the place." Alisa said in straight English, and the Korean police translated it in Korean for his fellow Korean members. "Then team K would escort the team R to enter the abandoned building. According to our research, the building consist of two floors and two exit doors that can only be found on the first floor. And the back door would be secured by the team J." She continued.

The police man continued to translate everything in Korean.

"But Bokuto has another plan for team J, please take over commander." She gave the stage to his fellow leader.

"For team J, i'll group you into three." He started. "Terushima and Kuguri would join me in team K." Terushima and Kuguri nodded. "Iwaizumi, Miya Osamu would join in team R. Then Miya Atsumu and Daisho suguru, you'll be securing the back door."

Alisa raised a brow. "You assigned two members to secure the back door, really?" She crossed her arms.

Bokuto grinned. "You underestimate Kuroo's people." He said teasingly.

"If you say so." She said as she walk beside the Japanese friend. "Now, let me discuss how this would go." She started. 

8:00 PM, fifth day of Tsukishima's kidnapping case. Everyone was already suited up in their uniform. They entered their own lenco bearcat by team and traveled almost five hours from Seoul to Busan.   
Bokuto told their raid to Semi and he insisted to join them together with Akiteru and Akaashi, Bokuto agreed since they could monitor Semi's actions. Semi joined the last vehicle which was owned by the team J, but because the vehicle could only carry ten passengers, they are divided into three. Bokuto, Terushima and Kuguri joined the Koreans. Iwaizumi and Osamu joined the Russians. While Daisho, Atsumu, Yaku and Sakusa was left in their team, together with Akiteru, Akaashi and Semi.   
Five lenco bearcat was used and two ambulance was behind them. After the five long hours of travel time, they arrive at Busan at one in the morning. To reach the abandoned building on a field near the sea side, it took them almost an hour and arrived the place at two twenty-six in the morning. They parked the vehicle far from the place so no one could notice that there are police all over the place.

"Team K, be ready." Bokuto said through his radio.

Yaku and Sakusa opened all the monitor at their vehicle and several GPS locator showed. "Seventeen Korean, eighteen Russian and even Japanese." Yaku said over his radio.

"Team K, position yourself." Alisa said from the radio. Bokuto lead the koreans together with Terushima and Kuguri.

They walked through the bushy field and saw ten to twelve men guarding the place. "Once we get them down, Daisho and Atsumu would run behind the building to secure the back door." He said to Daisho and Atsumu who was behind him, they nodded in response. "Team K, scatter." He ordered, which they immediately followed. "Take them down quietly as possible, the insiders must not be informed that we are present." He said in complete English.


	57. Mastermind

The first batch quietly take down the watch guards but unfortunately, one of them got caught. "We are being attacked!" He yelled in Korean.

Terushima is nearby so he run towards him and break his neck using his long and slender legs. "Shit, we are caught." He reported to his radio. "One of our men was shot." He added.

Yaku noticed one of the korean's GPS turned down. "Shit, one down." He cursed.

Bokuto ran towards the bush near the building's door. Two men heard the yell and everyone was alerted. They are about to enter when Bokuto run into them. They take them both down and smack their head making them faint and knocked out. A gun shot was suddenly heard. "Hide as fast as soon as possible." He ordered to his radio.  
Bokuto dragged the body back into the bush and hide to watch over the door.

Terushima and the rest hide from the tall bushes. Some are already lying on the ground so no one could notice.

A man peeped from the door and scanned his surroundings. The watch overs run into him and reported what they heard. "Junho yelled that we are being attacked, and he has been missing together with the others too." The suspects are speaking in Korean, Bokuto cursed as he cannot understand a single thing.

"Keep guarding, shot two times if it was confirmed that we are being raided." The Korean guy from the inside said, in Korean language.

The people goes back to their place to guard the place once again. "Second wave, attack." He ordered, then they eliminated almost all of the guards. "Are there any injured, Yaku?"

Yaku cough. "So far, there are three." He answered.

"Thanks." Bokuto answered before knocking his opponent. "Team R, be ready." He said once again.

"Team R on the way." Alisa replied.

A gun shot was heard once again. "Shit." Bokuto cursed. "Daisho, Atsumu, go to your position now!" He almost yelled. "Team K, kill everyone that gets on the way. The mastermind is now alerted." He said to his radio.

Kuguri was dragging all of his injured opponents. "Four of our men was shot, send some help Yaku." He said over his radio.

"Sakusa, send the medic to the place. There are four injured koreans." He ordered to the man beside him, who immediately left to ask for help.

Inside the building was noisy. Almost twenty men are inside having some fun to forgot their sleepiness. "Hey you cheater!" One yelled in korean. "Take that back!" He said as he snatch the card of his opponent.

"What are you talking about?!" Another man yelled.

Not far from them is the unconscious Tsukishima. He is currently tied in a chair and his clothes are now dried from the coldness of the place. No one was paying attention to him because everyone's having fun.

A bang was suddenly heard making them stop playing. "Did you hear that?" One ask.

"Is that a gun shot?" Another one asked.

"Shit, get your guns." One commanded.

They discarded their playing cards and scattered along the area. "Let's split the group in half." One suggested. "Eleven go out and the rest would guard this man." He ordered as he stand beside the unconscious blonde. "Eunhee, inform our boss on the second floor, tell him we are being attacked."

The eleven men went out and multiple gun shots was heard. Six came back inside, one of them was shot in the arm. "SWATs are here." One of them said.

Four men came down from the second floor and they went to the blonde. "Get the car ready, we'll leave this place." Their boss ordered.

"Ah shit, Sungkyu had the keys." One of them said in English. "He's outside." He added.

"Get it no matter how hard." Their boss ordered.

Three men was about to open the front door when it was blasted open by Bokuto. "Enter team R." he said to his radio. "Put down your weapons, and none of you will be hurt." He smirked.

5:26 AM, the situation is now under the SWAT's control. "Good job." Yaku smirked.

Bokuto and the team was still pointing their guns to the suspects. "We already outnumbered you, so if i were you, drop your guns already." He said in english. 

"Boss, what should we do?" A korean man whispered.

Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes and familiarized the faces in front of him. "Tell us, whose the mastermind." He yelled.

"No need." Bokuto immediately answered. "I already know who it is." He said to Iwaizumi. "Guns down." He ordered his people.

The team put their guns down, which made Iwaizumi confused. "What is this?" He asked in confusion.

"Send him in, Yaku." Bokuto said over his radio. "Before i let you go, i had one person that may change your mind." he said to their opponents.

After almost ten minutes of waiting, he finally came to the place. Semi saw his husband tied at a chair, and he's being surrounded by unknown group of men. His eyes widened, he know the other one. He know the copper haired man. "W-what?" Semi was shaking. "Are you serious?" He faced Bokuto. "Is this a set up or what?" His eyes are now being filled with tears.

Semi was about to walk towards them but his old friend pointed a gun to him. "Move again and I'll shoot you." He warned.

"I don't mind you killing me, just let go of my husband. I beg you." He cried. "You know how much i love him, how can you do this?" He cried.

"Pathetic. He cheated on you, yet you still love him like nothing happened? are you still sane?" he also cried. "i stayed loyal to you, i stayed beside you and never saw any man in my life again. yet you chose this slut over me?!"

Semi fell on his knees. "But you didn't have to do this!" He cried. "I appreciate your presence, but i can never really see you more than that." Be bit his lip. "Please, stop this already Shirabu." He cried as he beg.


	58. Eye of the tiger

Shirabu, is Semi's co-doctor back in Japan. They met at their high school years in Shiratorizawa academy when they both joined the boys volleyball club, Semi was one year older than Shirabu.   
Semi thought that he and Shirabu had a great friendship, not until Shirabu confessed to him on his graduation day. Semi turned him down because that day, Semi was still straight. Shirabu tried to maintain their connection as friends, but Semi got busied in studying.

To Shirabu's desperation, he followed Semi in his university and there, he learned that he was courting someone already, and it was a guy. He got angry, but he cannot do anything because he wasn't aware who even that guy is.

One day, one of his friend told him about the kid who was an ex member of 4k. It is a japanese idol with four members, and two of them are studying at the same university. He once dreamed of becoming an idol, but he prioritized his volleyball career so he never got the chance to be one.   
Although he had interest to him, he actually never got the chance to meet him, but he saw him several times. He was good looking, but absolute grumpy and likes to be alone. He didn't like him.

Semi actually didn't know that Shirabu was studying on his university, in the same department. He was already on his third year when Shirabu came to him. He was shocked and surprised of course, but he never minded him, making Shirabu upset and angry. At that point, he already knew who was Semi courting, and he got really angry to him, but he never did anything.   
He silently watch and listen on how talkative Semi is. All the time he is with him, he would only talk how pretty that Tsukishima is. Shirabu was selfish at some point, but he was not dumd. He knows that if Semi knew that his feelings never fade, he would ignore him. So again, for almost ten years, he hid his undying love for him.

It was Semi's graduation when they finally met, and it was also the day where Tsukishima answered Semi to be his boyfriend. For almost ten years, Semi followed the blonde like a dog following its owner. He was suddenly confused if he should be happy or not, for Semi.

Finally, Shirabu was hired at the hospital which Semi's father owned. He felt blessed when he worked at the same department as Semi's, but he never liked the fact that Tsukishima was also working there too. What's worst was that, Semi's family already welcomed him as their family too. He was extremely jealous on what the blonde had achieved, but that didn't stop him.

Not so soon, Tsukishima entered the path of being a model. He became famous, and soon, became a world wide known. The blonde was now visiting random countries to do a photo shoot and guesting, until the contract in Russia happened. A year without the blonde was an extreme dream come true for Shirabu. He tried and tried, and tried to seduce Semi, but non of his tactics worked. God gave him a year, but not in those days he succeeded. Yes, he stayed by his side and listen whenever he feels sad or lonely, but still, Semi chose the blonde.   
Semi now proposed to the blonde. He congratulated them in front of everyone, then cried when he was already alone. Where did he go wrong? He was there when the blonde was not, he understand him when Tsukishima cannot, but still he loose over him.

The wedding came and he never wanted to attend, but he still did. There he watch. His heart was aching and his mind was breaking, but still there he watch. Shirabu was Semi's most trusted friend, and he cannot let Semi down on his own wedding, he was expecting him there.

A few days passed and Shirabu saw how glowing Semi is, making him fall in love more. Then one day, he called to him drunk and crying, Semi told him that Tsukishima had sex with another man just before their wedding. That boiled his blood, how dare Tsukishima do that to Semi? He almost cause a scene on the hospital, but it was a good thing that Semi stopped him.   
Shirabu repeatedly suggest to Semi to file a divorce or annulment, because he knew that Tsukishima would do that again. God gave shirabu another chance, but this time he failed once again.

The couple was invited to perform in Korea, and Shirabu swore he would never let this chance pass again. So he talked to Korean black market dealers. He told them that once Semi come to him, they could have Tsukishima and do whatever they want. But Semi never called him, it was always him who called Semi. Sometimes he would make up stories about the hospital so their conversation could last for minutes, but it never actually worked.   
He trusted his men that they would never be located even though they sent the video, they would never be located because they sent it at another place, but to his dismay, they are still located. Thanks to Alisa's high technology gadgets and credible sources, they manage to trace their place even though they changed their location.

Shirabu wanted to answer all of this to Semi, but he knows in the end he would still choose the blonde behind him. Making Semi fall in love with him was now impossible, but making Semi miserable as he is, it is already happening. 

His gun that was pointed to Semi is now pointed to Tsukishima's head. "You did this to me." He shakily answered to Semi. "You did this to him." The tip hit Tsukishima's head, waking him up. He groaned in pain and opened his eyes. "Oh what a luck, your husband is now awake."

Semi's face was filled with terror. Anytime Shirabu might pull the trigger. "Please Shirabu, take me instead." He cried.

Shirabu realized, finding Tsukishima was making him insane, so why not make it longer? He lowered his gun making Semi breath in relief. "We'll escape using the back door." He said to his men with a low voice. He once again aimed the gun at Tsukishima's head, making the police man aim their gun at them. "Shoot us and he'll die with us." He hissed. He pulled Tsukishima at the end of the room and the men opened the back door for them, but instead of a safe trip, it was bullets that welcomed them.

Shirabu was the only man left standing, together with his hostage. "You, are not going anywhere with my Kei." He growled like a tiger growling at its prey, his eyes are full of anger and hunger for revenge.


	59. Memories

Semi's eyes widened as he saw his rival standing across him. Bokuto smirked as he saw his best friend doing their old job. Iwaizumi now understand why Bokuto became reckless the past few minute, he knew that Kuroo would come to rescue the victim. "I am warning you Dr. Shirabu Kenjiro." He warned as he step forward, making Shirabu step backward, dragging his hostage with him.

Tsukishima's eyes are at worst, but not his ears. His heart pounded when he heard kuroo's voice. "K-kuroo." He stuttered.

"Lucky bastard. Being saved by his loyal husband, and his sweet manstress." Shirabu growled to Tsukishima's ears.

"Surrender yourself to them..." He said referring to Bokuto's team. "Or die in my hands." He was now close to the suspect.

Shirabu is obviously terrified to the man in front of him. His whole body was now shaking, and Tsukishima can feel it. The blonde drop himself to the ground dragging Shirabu down, this was now their time to attack. Bokuto immediately jump into Shirabu and lock his neck using his big and strong arms, Tsukishima ran into Kuroo's arms. The blonde felt it, his remaining energy showed up and fueled his body. Finally, he was saved. He is now safe, everyone thought he was saved.

The gun is still in Shirabu's hand and he immediately lift it to aim at Tsukishima, Bokuto reached for it but Shirabu already pulled the trigger. "Tsukki!" Bokuto yelled.

Tsukishima fell on Kuroo's arms. "Kei." Kuroo called, but he got no answer. He place his arm on Tsukishima's back and hand to support his weight, and his hand got wet. Blood was gushing out from his head, Tsukishima was shot in the head. "N-no." His voice cracked.

Tsukishima's eyes are still focused on him and his lips curved up a bit, he smiled before closing his eyes. "Kei!" Semi run to his husband, but he was not breathing.

"Yaku, send an ambulance. Tsukishima got critically shot on the head." Daisho said to his radio.

"No." Semi cried. "Please no Kei, do not leave me." He cried louder.

Kuroo hug him tightly before gently giving the cold body to Semi. He stand and walk towards Bokuto, who was currently holding the suspect who seems to be in shock. He suddenly hit him on the face, knocking him up. Bokuto held Kuroo before he could kill the suspect. "Stop it Kuroo, stop." He said.

Kuroo was obviously disappointed, angry and losing himself.

The ambulance came and they immediately carried the blonde so he could be treated in the nearest hospital. Everyone was now retreating and going back to their respective place in Seoul, but Semi, Akiteru, Akaashi and Kuroo was left in Busan. They are all waiting outside the operating room, they are hoping that maybe they could save the blonde. Kuroo suddenly kneel in front of Akiteru. "I failed him once again, I'm so sorry Aki nii-san." He cried.

Akiteru kneel and embrace the crying man. "Yaku told me everything. He told me that you came back to Japan to investigate, and it was you who sent Alisa the details about Shirabu so they could trace his current location. You did it all despite of almost dying because of him Kuroo, you did everything just to save my brother." Akiteru patted his back. "Kei was the only family i had left beside my own family, i did a lot of horrible things to him back then and we just made up recently." Tears starts to flow out from his eyes. "If he would die today i wouldn't regret anything."

"Please do not say that." Kuroo cried.

Akiteru smiled as tears gush out from his eyes. "I do not want him to go too, Kuroo-san." He tried to calm himself, but he was stuttering. "But Kei already suffered enough in this life." Kuroo's hug tightened.

"I'm so sorry nii-san, this is all my fault." Kuroo cried harder, and his hug tightened.

Akaashi watched them, crying. Just few days ago he almost lost Kuroo, and now Tsukishima. He cannot believe he was suffering like this, what did he do to suffer like this? He cried silently.   
Semi stayed on his chair, zoning out. His eyes and nose are red and puffy, his hands are all bloodied and shaking. He do not know what to do if he lost his husband forever. "Please Kei." He mumbled under his breath. "I cannot take this anymore." Tears flowed out from his eyes, but he was totally unaware of it. His face stayed expressionless until the doctor came out from the operating room.

Akaashi immediately walk to him and the rest followed. "You saved him right?" He blurted out.

The doctor removed his face mask, then nodded. They breath in relief. "We managed to revive him and safely remove the bullet in his head, unfortunately, he is still in comma." The doctor said in English. "There are nerves in his brain that got damaged severely and we cannot guarantee that he'll be his old self, but one thing is for sure, he'll wake up any time soon." The doctor explained. "Now if you'll excuse me." He said before leaving.

Akiteru sighed in relief. He faced to Kuroo and hug him. "Thank you for saving my baby brother." He whispered in his ear.

Akaashi place a hand on Semi's shoulder. "He'll be okay." He smiled, and Semi forced a smile in return.

1:11 AM at February 08, Tsukishima finally woke up after 3 months of being in coma. He is still in Korea, and Akaashi was currently the one taking care of him. Akaashi cried when he saw his eyes opened. After the doctor left he told Semi about it, and Semi told him he was now on his way. Akaashi and Tsukishima talked for awhile while waiting for Tsukishima's husband. His heart was now in ease upon talking to his best friend.

"Yeah, your husband was now on his way." Akaashi teared up in happiness.

Tsukishima look confused. "I have a husband?" He asked.

Akaashi nodded. "Yes, and his name is Semi Eita." He answered in glee.

Tsukishima Kei just lost all of his memories.


	60. Finding memories

Semi cried. The blonde is not wearing any glasses because his injury caused his vision to be clear. He was obviously surprised, and quite scared. "He's my husband?" He raised a brow.

Akaashi nod his head. "Unfortunately, yes."

Semi hold into the blonde's hand, making him jolt in surprise. "Oh, sorry." Semi apologized for suddenly touching him.

"I'm sorry, it's just..." He paused. "I don't like being touch." Tsukishima frowned.

Semi gave him a genuine smile. "Please tell me Akaashi, would i suffer years to get his heart again?" He ask upon facing Akaashi, who was behind him.

The raven shrug. "Maybe? Why not find it out." He teased.

"Can i ask my name again?" The blonde suddenly said.

Semi smiled. "Its Tsukishima Kei, but when you married me, its now Semi Kei." He answered.

Tsukishima frowned. "So i am really married." He mumbled, then he saw the golden ring on his finger, he was indeed married. "Can i stick with Tsukishima?" He was filled with innocence.

Semi nodded. "Of course." He answered. "Do you want to tell me something about yourself?" He ask, earning a nod from the blonde.

Semi told Tsukishima everything he knew about him. Starting from his parents who already died, then his brother who was currently in Japan taking care of his wife and daughter. He also told him that he was once a part of a volleyball team in his high school, and he won the MVP award during his high school. He also told him that Akaashi and him was once part of a japanese boy band, and they left because they prioritized their studies. He also told him how they met in their university during their college days, and how he courted him in almost five years. What made Tsukishima surprised is when semi told him that he was an international model and LGBTQ ambassador too. He told him almost everything they went through, specially on how he lost his memory. Tsukishima frowned upon knowing he was almost killed by someone who seek love desperately.

"Wow, pretty amazing life i see." He mumbled, making Semi chuckle.

"You find that amazing?" Semi smiled.

"No." Tsukishima was back to being the sarcastic queen. "If the kidnapping didn't happen, my life would be pretty boring." He sarcastically said.

Akaashi covered his mouth to prevent his laugh being heard, while Semi had his jaw dropping moment. "By the way, we are still in South Korea. If you are already okay maybe we can set our flight back in Japan, is that alright with you?" He ask.

Tsukishima nodded. "Yeah." He shortly answered.

February 10 and he finally came home to his birth country. Medias, fans and reporters are flooding the airport, they are waiting for the return of their country's pride.

"According to a reliable source, the model Tsukishima kei is now on his way back to Japan after his kidnapping incident." A reporter said. "Last February eight, it was reported that he finally opened his eyes after months of comma. Currently, his situation was still unknown."

Tsukishima was sitting on a wheelchair that was being pushed by his husband. He was wearing a shades to prevent the flash of the reporters. When they reached the door, the fans outraged in joy. They are all screaming his name and saying their sweet words to him. Semi immediately entered his husband to their car and left the place.

"They are my fans?" Tsukishima was obviously surprised on how famous he is.

"Yup." Semi happily answered. He watch how amazed his husband is, his heart was beating in joy. An "i love you." suddenly escaped his mouth, getting the blonde's attention.

"You're really that in love with me?" He smirked. "Can't help that." He said as he rolled his eyes.

Semi was speechless, he felt like dealing with a sixteen year old Tsukishima.

The couple now reached their old home. The blonde entered and several confetti popped. "Surprise!" The bunch of people yelled, but none of them was familiar to the blonde's eyes.

"Welcome back Kei." Akiteru said as he walk beside him.

"This is Akiteru, your brother." Semi introduced.

Tsukishima bowed his head slightly to pay some respect. "Uncle!" A young girl run into him.

"And that is your niece, my daughter Akira." Akiteru said.

Tsukishima hug her back, he felt home. "Nice to meet you, Akira." He whispered, making the little girl giggle.

A brunette man approached him, together with a man with gray fluffy hair. "Hey Tsukki." The brunette greeted. "Surely you've forgotten me, but anyway." He chuckled. "My name is Oikawa Tooru, and this is my fiancée Sugawara Koushi." Sugawara smiled. "We are great friends back then, i hope we could still be one." He offered his hand for a hand shake, which the blonde gladly accept.

The room was filled with Tsukishima's closest friends, even Kenma and Kunimi was present, Akaashi brought Bokuto, and Bokuto brought Lev and Hinata. His old manager was also there, Kiyoko. Even his childhood best friend Yamaguchi is present with his family. They are having fun when someone suddenly knock on the door, it was Semi who opened the door.

"Hello!" Daisho and Terushima beamed. They give the cake and flowers to the blonde and greeted him, their whole team was there.

"Kei, this is the team who rescued you." Semi introduced.

The blonde was surprised, he placed down the flowers and cake then bowed to them to give respect. "Thank you for saving my life, i owe it to you."

"Oh do not thank us, it was our head leader who risked his life to save you pretty boy." Yaku grinned. "Unfortunately, he was not able to come here because he had a mission."

The blonde frowned. "Then please, just send my regards to him." He bowed once again.

The night ended and everyone came home already, his closest friends are complete, but he still felt something was missing.

"Does it brings back some memories?" Semi said as he sat beside his husband on their bed.

"Not really." He answered in a low tone.

"Here." He gave the blonde a huge black box. "Inside are some of your recorded memories, Ku-..." Semi cough. "Akaashi collected them for you."

Tsukishima only smiled.

He already set him free... Kuroo no longer wants to be part of Tsukishima's second life.


	61. Recorded memories

It was his match during his first year in high school. His school Karasuno against Shiratorizawa, there he saw how he won the award of being the MVP and saw his younger self and younger Semi in a different path.

The next video he played was their wedding. The save the date, pre-nuptial and highlights, he was now convinced that he was actually married.

The third file on his laptop contains 4'946 behind the scene photo shoots. He got surprised upon seeing the amount of photos he had. "Akaashi did it all?" He ask to his self.

The next file is named '3rd gymnasium squad' and it contains his photos with four other people. "Akaashi, Bokuto..." He named them one by one. "Lev..." He said as he pointed to the tall foreign man. "Ah, Hinata." He said as he pointed the small boy with bright orange hair. The next photos are showing him and his friends are playing volleyball, he smiled. The last photo is him, with a medal and plaque with the award of being the MVP of the game. He was together with the squad, then he noticed his side, it was cropped. He reviewed the previous photos and some of them are also cropped. "Maybe it was really like this." He told himself and viewed more.

The next file is named 'family' and it contained his photos during his childhood and his family. "Yama..." He pressed his lips together as he thought of his childhood friend. "Ah, Yamaguchi." He smiled and reviewed his photos. From his 6th grade to his first year in high school, he was with Yamaguchi. He also had a barely picture with his brother, and most of his pictures are also candid. The first photo he saw with his mother and brother was taken in Tokyo, once again, his side was cropped. And again, he just ignored it.

The last file are just simply his photos taken without his knowledge. It started during his first year in high school, then he was in a photo shoot, he was in a restaurant, his surprise birthday party and the day he performed at an awarding ceremony in Korea.

The box contained photo albums also which also contained his childhood memories, it must came from his brother. Some also came from Oikawa and of course, his fans.

Tsukishima felt great upon seeing his old memories that his brain disregarded already. He brought out his phone and messaged his friend, Akaashi. He thanked him for sending the recorded memories he had.

Akaashi received Tsukishima's message during his lunch date with his husband. "Who is it?" Bokuto asked.

"Tsukishima, he thanked me for sending the files and photo albums to him." Akaashi replied, and was totally not aware of what the blonde was talking about. "I send nothing to him Kou, did you?" He raised a brow.

"Did i?" Bokuto shrugged.

Akaashi smiled, he now knows who sent it. "He could give it to him without using my name you know?"

"But he told us he does not want Tsukishima to remember him at all." Bokuto frowned. "That's pretty tragic, no wonder he was drowning himself to work."

Akaashi took a sip from his beverage. "No wonder he even accept international cases just to make his self busy." He mumbled.

For now Tsukishima is jobless. Semi didn't allowed him to work because his body is still recovering from the bruises he got, and he cannot pose if he got a bruised body. His memories are also jammed so the blonde cannot guarantee he can do his job at the hospital properly.   
Now he is alone in the room, and he had no one to talk to. He sighed as he felt lonely. He peeked through his condominium's door and the two man guarding the door noticed him.

"Hey Tsukki, are you okay?" Daisho asked.

Tsukishima nodded. "Just feeling a little bit lonely in here." He answered. "Mind if you come in?"

"No problem with that." Terushima answered.

Tsukishima and his two body guards sat on the living room's floor. "So what do you want to talk about?" Daisho smiled.

"I still haven't met your leader, mind if you introduce him to me? You know, just a little background." Tsukishima answered.

Daisho nervously laughed. "Well, we didn't know him that much either." He simply answered. "He likes to work mostly alone, except for raid or dropping of something important of course." He added.

"He also grew up in states that is why, we're really not that close to him." Terushima said.

Tsukishima frowned. "I still haven't thanked him for risking his life." He said with a great disappointment and sadness in his voice.

"Currently he is on a mission, actually everyday he had a mission. So, we even barely talk to him too, but do not worry maybe soon you'll meet him too." Daisho smiled.

Tsukishima now smiled. "He was so kind he even sent you to guard me." He chuckled.

"You are an international model boy, of course they would send someone to guard you." Terushima beamed. "But anyway, this is pretty boring and i am pretty hungry." He demanded.

"Mind if we go to the mall?" The blonde ask.

"Not really." Daisho gave his -eyes closed- smile again.

Tsukishima got dressed and they went to a mall. They ate up and went for shopping random things. No matter where Tsukishima goes, Daisho and Terushima is following him. "Do you want anything? It's the least i can do to repay you." He said.

Daisho and Terushima shake their heads. "Do not worry, our salary was high enough to bath ourselves in luxury." Daisho replied.

Tsukishima just smiled to them.   
Once they got home, Semi was already there waiting for them. "Hey kei." He simply greeted. "How was your day?" He ask.

"Good." He answered as he place his paper bags on the table. "How's work?"

"Got a surgery tomorrow afternoon." Semi answered. "So, what did you bought?"

"Food, more food." The blonde sat beside his husband on the sofa.

Semi was surprised on how close they are. "Are you pregnant or what?" Tsukishima giggled.

"You know i lost my memories but I'm not dumb." He then smiled.

"I love you." Semi only replied.

"Yeah, i love myself too." Daisho and Terushima covered their mouth to prevent their selves from laughing to Tsukishima's reply.


	62. hallucinations

3 years passed and Tsukishima never regained his memories.

Akaashi and Tsukishima was currently at the hospital, the blonde was once again working with his best friend. He was lucky he was born with natural intelligence, because of that, he immediately learned everything that Akaashi taught him.

"It is already nine, Bokuto will soon be out, want to join me?" Akaashi asked.

"Yeah." The blonde quickly answered.

Akaashi brought a car so they ride from the hospital to a building owned by the police department. Once they entered, everyone was saluting to Akaashi. "Do you know where Bokuto is?" He ask to the woman behind the desk.

"His office, sir." She kindly replied.

They both entered the elevator and Akaashi pressed the number six. "Having a police husband must be cool." The blonde suddenly said.

"Isn't Dr. Semi more cool?" Akaashi smiled.

"That shit head." They both chuckled.

The door opened and Akaashi lead the way to Bokuto's office. He knocked before entering the luxurious room, it was his first time to enter this room. "Hey babe, brought Tsukki with me." Akaashi greeted his husband before pecking him on the lips.

Bokuto suddenly became worried. "Oh hey Tsukki." He nervously greeted the blonde. His attention was now to his raven husband. "Babe, the head leader is now back. I think it would be better if we all go home now okay?" He said.

Akaashi got confused. "Okay?" He answered.

They went outside the building when a car went and crash on their way. It hit directly to Akaashi but Tsukishima switched their position and rolled to the ground and hit his head. "Tsukki!" Bokuto yelled as he run over to the blonde. "Oh shit, not again." He cursed as he saw Tsukishima's head bleeding.

A lot of people surrounded them. Akaashi called an ambulance already to save his friend once again. Another man suddenly rush beside bokuto. "Kei." he called.

Tsukishima opened his eyes and everything was in complete blur.

"Kei." He heard the familiar voice once again.

"K-Kuroo." He said under his breath.

"Yes Kei, i am here. Please stay with me." Kuroo said as hold the blonde's hand.

The ambulance now came and they rush the blonde to the hospital, he was now currently undergoing an emergency operation because the accident caused a severe bleeding on his brain. Semi was obviously furious about what happened, but he cannot stand being angry, so he just cried. His heart suddenly ached and collapsed on the floor.

Akaashi kept on blaming him for bringing Tsukishima there, it was him who asked to join him. So, he's blaming his self for asking him. "Stop it Akaashi, you did nothing. It was my fault." Kuroo said in a low tone. "You see, whenever we would interact, an accident happen." Kuroo became bigger and taller, but his face looks like he haven't sleep for months. "We really shouldn't meet." He mumbled.

"But he remembered you." Bokuto said. "I heard him saying your name." He said, trying to comfort his friend.

"If that was true, then you could be the key to his memories." Akaashi suggested. "Please do not hide yourself anymore." He cried.

The doctor came out from the operating room and talked to Semi, who looks so pale and sick. "We stopped the bleeding already, and do not worry he had no major fractures or anything. Your husband is now completely safe." He said, making Semi breath peacefully.

He dialed Akiteru's phone number and told him about the news. "Do not worry anymore, Kei is now safe." He informed.

Tsukishima is now in a room and Semi's currently with him, he was sick worried despite of knowing that he was already safe. He opened his eyes and saw his husband.

"Kei, do you remembered what happened?!" Semi suddenly ask.

The blonde nodded. "The car almost hit Akaashi. My body moves on its own and saved Keiji." He answered. "Did you cry?" He ask as he noticed Semi's red eyes.

"Of course i did." He said in a loud tone.

Tsukishima laughed at him. "Oh gosh. I suffered more worst than this, yet you doubt i wouldn't survive this." He teased.

"I am more afraid that you might loose your memories again." Semi frowned.

"Then maybe we aren't meant to be with each other?" The blonde meant it to be a joke, but Semi took it seriously.

"Are you saying you do not want me?" He ask.

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Please i am only joking." He chuckled. "You are too serious, please loosen up a bit. Take a rest, you need that." He smiled as he place a hand on the top if Semi's hand.

"Thank you Kei." He simply replied.

"By the way, could i see Akaashi tomorrow? I really have something to tell him." He ask.

Semi only nodded in response.  
Daisho and Terushima was once again tasked to be with the blonde. "Even accidents are attracted to you." Daisho joked.

"Funny." The blonde rolled his eyes.

The door opened and it was Akaashi in his uniform. "Good morning." He greeted to them. "Semi told me that you have something to talk to me." He said while approaching the blonde.

"I've been dreaming the same dream from the first day i woke up, and yes i told no one about it because i thought he was real or something." Akaashi was quite surprised. "He is a man with black and extremely messy hair..." Daisho suddenly spit his drink to Terushima who gasp silently. "I've been waiting to meet him for so long, but no friends or family came with that look. So i just thought he was just an imaginary or something, until yesterday accident happened." Akaashi started sweating. "Akaashi i think i just saw the man in my dreams!"

Akaashi stuttered. "Are you sure you saw him? Because as i remembered it was only Bokuto who helped you."

"I swear Akaashi i saw him, he even held my hand!" The blonde explained.

"I'm really sorry Tsukki, but i think you are just hallucinating." The blonde frowned. "I want to listen more but my duty will start soon, if you'll excuse me." He bowed before leaving.

Tsukishima lied on the bed and sighed. "I shouldn't have told him anyway." He groaned.


	63. First home

Daisho and Terushima saluted to their head leader. "So far he became more silent than usual." Daisho reported.

"Since the day he told Akaashi about the man in his dreams, then Akaashi kind of turned him down, like he doesn't want to talk about it." Terushima added.

"Why would Akaashi do that?" Kuroo raised a brow.

"Because Tsukishima was talking about you?" Daisho shrug.

The raven smiled sheepishly. "How did you say so?" He chuckled.

"Bro, we know people with messy hair but he said it was extremely messy." Daisho answered.

"Even Akaashi knew it in the first place that he was talking about you." Terushima added before he chuckled.

A vein popped on Kuroo's forehead. "Wow, so he see me that way." He forced to smile. "That man is really mean." He scoffed.

"He is just stating the fact, you know." Daisho giggled. "Anyway, we should go now. Didn't you have a mission today?" He ask.

Kuroo simply nod. "Yes. I just received the letter and i am not yet sure where, but you're right. You should go now." He smiled as he stand from his chair. "Dismiss." he said to his two work mates and they saluted before leaving his office.  
Kuroo sit back on his swivel chair and stare at the picture frame on his table, it was his photo together with Tsukishima during their high school years. They are both young and happy, unlike now, he cannot even remember him. "I miss you already." He mumbled before closing his eyes to rest.

Tsukishima is now sitting on their dining table, together with his husband who is still in his uniform. "Starting on Thursday i would be flooded with operation and meetings, i think you should stay with Akiteru first." Semi said to his injured husband.

Tsukishima still had a bandage on his head. "In Sendai?" He frowned. "Would you be okay alone? I mean i could stay here with Daisho and Terushima." The blonde said.

"I would barely go home, and i think you need to refresh your mind and body. That's why maybe you could have a vacation at a province, and maybe have a family bonding?" Semi shrugged. "Akiteru is now getting old, spend time with him, he wants this for so long." He smiled.

The blonde hold his husband's hand. "Thank you, Semi." He smiled. "I'll tell nii-san about this."

Semi blushed, and hold the blonde's hand. "Now go have a rest then pack your things tomorrow, okay?" He smiled before kissing the back of his hands.

The couple went to their room and take their peaceful slumber.  
Tsukishima woke up alone in their bed, he went out of the room and see his two body guards. "Good morning." He greeted to them.

"Morning." They lazily greeted. "Semi told us about your vacation in sendai, he told us to accompany you, but unfortunately Daisho cannot make it." Terushima said as he sat up from the sofa.

"Why?" The blonde ask as he poured milk into his bowl of cereals.

"My wife is already nearing her labor, miss it and I'll die." Tsukishima chuckled on Daisho's answer.

"Congratulations, i suppose?" The blonde smiled as he cleaned the kitchen's counter.

"Thanks." Daisho smiled.

"Lucky you i also live in Sendai, in Miyagi." Terushima beamed. "So it means it was like a vacation for me too." He smiled.

"Really? That's amazing." Tsukishima said before having his spoon full of cereals.

After having his breakfast, the blonde packed his minimal things. He expected to have some of his old clothes there, and he was right, but they are too small for him already.

Akiteru was obviously shaking for his brother's sudden vacation. "Your clothes that was left are too small for you, but don't worry i still had some extra to lend you." He said as he sat at the sofa behind the blonde.

"I should have told you before going here, I'm so sorry." The younger Tsukishima apologized.

"Don't worry, this is your home too, no need to apologize." Akiteru stuttered. "But Kei, there was really a problem." He was bathing in sweat.

Tsukishima raised a brow. "Why?" he asked.

"I have a visitor and he was currently staying in your old room." Akiteru frowned.

"Oh, is that so? I can stay here at the living room." Kei informed.

"How about Terushima-san?" Akiteru smiled to the other blond male.

"Oh do not worry about me. Miyagi is also my hometown, i already told my mum i would stay there for the mean time." Terushima answered with a smile.

"That's a relief." Akiteru sighed in relief. "But anyway, Kei, you could stay at Akira's room. She would love to share her room with you." He smiled to his brother.

"Thank you nii-san." He bowed.

"If that's the case i should go now." Terushima stand and bowed to the siblings.

"Thank you for bringing Kei here safely, please have a safe way home." Akiteru bowed before walking him to the door. He closed it and walk back to his brother. "It's getting late, my wife and Akira must be on his way home. I think you should wait them on in the room instead." Akiteru said as he gently push Kei to her daughter's room.

"Okay, okay." He chuckled. "Thank you again." He said before gently closing the door.  
Akira's room was big enough for two people. The walls are pink, and filled with shelves with books and pictures. There are also bears and mermaid toys on the bed. The room fits perfectly for a kid. He sat on the huge bed covered in pink sheet, then he noticed the picture frame in front if him. He stand to see it fully and clearly, it was Akira with her mom and dad. Beside the frame are bunch of magazine, men's magazine. That confused the blonde, she was too young to have one. He opened the magazine and saw different models, he scrolled to the next page and he slightly gasp. The model on that page was him, and the man in his dreams. "He is real." He told himself.

He grab the magazine and run down to the living room. There he saw his brother, his sister-in-law, his niece, and the man in his dreams. The magazine fell on the ground, and his sweats started to come out. "Uncle!" Akira yelled, making Akiteru aware of his brother's presence.

Akira run to his uncle, who welcomed her to a hug. "Kei, what made you come here?" Akiteru stuttered.

Kei's eyes are still fixed to his brother's visitor. "Hey." He greeted nervously. "You must be nii-san's visitor." He bowed his head slightly. "Nice to meet you." He handed his hand for a hand shake, and he was obviously shaking. "I'm Kei, by the way." He stuttered.   
He was about to ask who was the man in the magazine, but he disregarded them. He was now standing in front of him, he's about to know him already.

"Nice to meet you, Kei. I'm Kuroo." He accepted his hand, and a small spark electrocuted them.


	64. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK what I am doing hehe

The younger Tsukishima froze when Kuroo touched his hand. "Are you alright?" The older man ask.

The blonde retreated his hand and nodded in response. "Yeah, sorry. I think i just remembered something." He almost whispered.

"Kei, are your memories coming back?" Akiteru almost yelled.

Kei shrugged. "I should go now, I'm tired from the long travel." He bowed before picking the magazine and running up to his room.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kuroo ask with his voice lowered.

"I was about to call you, but you came." Akiteru furrowed his brows. "Please tell me you're not gonna leave."

Kuroo frowned. "I have too many things to finish, maybe not now." He sadly answered.

"I know you want to be out if his life, but i think destiny is still bringing you together." Saeko butted in. "Who would have thought that you would have a work here, the same day that he would have his vacation here." She patted Kuroo's broad shoulders. "Just go with the flow bro, you're too tensed." She winked before entering the kitchen.

The older Tsukishima pat his daughter's head. "Uncle would be staying with you okay?" He informed her.

Akira's eyes glowed. "Sure! Thank you dad." She kissed her dad before running up to her room.

"I think my wife was right. If it was your destiny to be in my brother's life, maybe you should just go with the flow." He smiled.

Akira was now taller than before, her long blonde hair ends up in her slim waist. She was currently cuddling with her one and only favorite uncle. "I really missed this uncle, i am glad that you visited here."

Kei kisses her top head. "I'll do this often, don't worry." He smiled. "By the way, do you know your dad's visitor?" He ask.

"Yeah. He is uncle Kuroo, and he is an investigator from Tokyo. Currently he had a mission here and he asked if he could stay here, and dad welcomed here because they were friends." Akira answered.

"How long did Aki nii-san know him, do you remember?" He asked once again.

"I've known him since i was very young, and if i remember it right, you known him so well too." She answered once again. "Does he ring a bell to you?" She asked as he lift her head to see his uncle.

"Can we keep this as a secret?" He look down to her niece, who furiously nod her head repeatedly.

"Well, i feel like I've known him before. Not recently, but before i lost my memories." He told her, and she was obviously amazed. "When i touched him awhile ago, it feels like..." He pressed his lips together. "We we're close before." He continued. "I don't know, but i think i actually remembered something." He sighed in frustration.

Akira squealed in joy. "You remembered something! Oh my! that was a great news!" She beamed.

The blonde man hushed her. "Didn't i told you to keep that as a secret?" He hissed in a less serious way that would not scare his niece. "Now promise me. You would not tell that to anyone, okay?"

Akira nodded with a grin on her small pinkish lips. "Yes uncle." She giggled before kissing his cheeks. "I love you uncle." He giggled once again.

The young girl fell asleep and Kei left her for awhile. He sneaked on the living room to see where his brother's visitor is, luckily he was with his brother in the dining room. He went up to his old room and entered. He smiled as he felt familiar.   
The room was still the same, but for him it was something new. He scanned the room and it was clean, and there are bags under the bed. It must be from the visitor. He checked the desk near the window, and saw the picture frame of him with the 3rd gymnasium squad, and his brother's visitor, Kuroo. "I knew it, he was something." His eyes are filled with tears, and he didn't notice it rolled down his cheeks. "Hinata, Bokuto, Akaashi..." He named them one by one. "Lev, me and..." The door flew open. "Kuroo."

"Missing your old room?" Kuroo grinned.

Tsukishima turned his head and drop the picture in shock. "S-sorry." He stuttered. "I didn't mean to..."

Kuroo smiled. "Calm down okay?" He said as he walk to him and picked the frame on the ground. He noticed that it was their old picture. "Oh." He became nervous.

"So, you and i are actually friends...before." He nervously take the frame. "I haven't seen you since i lost my memories, did we fought or something?" He ask.

Kuroo laughed nervously. "Not that we fought, it was just i really had no time to visit." He lied.

The blonde placed back the frame on the desk, and smiled to the older man. "Mind if you tell me what am i to you?" He said as he sit on the chair behind him.

Kuroo smiled. he wanted to tell him the truth, that he was his life, but that won't do anything anymore. "You see in that picture, i was your mentor in volleyball back then." He chuckled. "Bokuto, Akaashi and i are your mentors, while Hinata, Lev and you are our students." He continued. "We only became friends for a short time because after that year, my mom and i lived in the U.S. already."

"Thought it was something special though." Tsukishima mumbled to himself. "Thank you Kuroo-san, i really hope i could remember you already." He was about to leave when Kuroo held his wrist.

"Going already? Why not enjoy your room first? It might bring your memories back." He shrugged.

The blonde smiled. "Aren't you busy? Am i not bothering you?" He nervously ask.

"No." He pulled him gently and let him sit beside him. "I just saw you after a long time, can you stay for a minute?" His voice lowered.

The blonde's cheeks turned red, he started to sweat too. "W-what should we do?" He stuttered.

Kuroo smiled as he leaned closer, making the blonde blush harder. "Chill down, you're too red." He teased before pulling his self away.

The blonde furrowed his brows. 


	65. Kuroo's baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cringe cringe

Kuroo is lying on the bed, while the blonde was only sitting beside him. "So, you are an actual policeman?" He blonde innocently ask.

Kuroo chuckled. "Not an actual police though, more of a military. I am an investigator and a part of the SWAT team, i am an expert when it comes to using guns and weapons." He answered.

Tsukishima's beamed. "Like Bokuto." He mumbled.

"Yeah, like Bokuto." Kuroo suddenly repeated, which was a complete mistake.

"You know Bokuto?" He beamed, making kuroo surprised.

Kuroo cursed in his mind. "I worked with him several times, i came from Tokyo right?" he nervously answered. "And we're childhood friends."

"You know what, his husband was my close friend, and i told him that he was lucky to have a cool husband." The blonde was unbelievable talkative tonight.

Kuroo sit up. "You think our work is cool?" He chuckled.

"Saving people despite of the danger? Yup, definitely cool." The blonde chuckled.

"Your husband is a doctor right? Does his work was saving people too?" He tilted his head.

Tsukishima tilted his head too. "Yeah, but still, i think your job is cool," He pouted, making Kuroo laugh. "Anyway, how did you know i had a husband?" He ask, tilting his head back.

"You are a famous model, your wedding was shown in the news... internationally." He honestly answered.

That made sense to the blonde. "Anyway, it is already late." The blonde said as he set his feet down on the floor. "You should rest." 

"You must be tired, thank you for staying late with me." He said as he followed him and opened the door for the blonde.

"Thank you too, please have a good night." He bowed his head before stepping out of his room.

"Good night, Kei." he bit his lower lip as he accidentally called him on his first name.

"First name basis?" The blonde raised a brow and smiled sheepishly. "Anyway, it's fine." He said before he finally left.

The raven head jumped into his bed and rolled over. His stomach was filled with butterflies, he was like seventeen all over again. "Oh almighty God, what did i do to deserve this." He cried in joy.

Tsukishima entered his niece's room and silently went under the comforter. He turned red as Kuroo's voice saying his name replayed on his mind. "Oh God, why am i like this?" He almost cursed as he felt butterflies in his stomach.  
It was a sleepless yet good night for them.

Morning came and Akira came down together with his uncle. Tsukishima scanned the room, and the man he was hoping to see was not there. "Kuroo went to work early, he would be home late again." Akiteru informed his brother, making him nod.

"Its not like i care though." Kei mumbled before sitting beside his niece.

"Full your stomach so you can be the ace if the team, okay?" Akiteru pat Akira's head.

Saeko chuckled. "How about me darling?" She grinned.

Akiteru kissed her forehead before sitting beside her. "Eat many so you have the energy to work with me later." He winked.

Kei scoffed. "Really? In front if my niece?" He raised a brow.

Akiteru laughed sheepishly.   
After their breakfast, Terushima knocked to their home. Saeko drop Akira to her school before going to her work, Akiteru also had a work and left them already. "Great, now i am alone again." He sighed in frustration.

"Lucky you Tsukki that you got me." Terushima teased.

"Shut the fuck up Yu-san." The blonde half yelled.

The door flew open making the two surprised, they look at the way of the door and waited to whoever entered the door. "Kuroo-san?!" The blonde's jaw drop. "But Aki told me you would be home late."

Kuroo froze as he saw Terushima, and Terushima doesn't know if he should salute or not. "I got the papers and decided to study it here instead." He answered. "Is this your friend?" He said referring to his men. "Nice to meet you sir." He bowed, making Terushima sweat.

"Nice to meet you too." He nervously replied.

"I should go now, got a case to study." He said as he showed him his papers, then he left them on the living room.

The blonde sat back to the sofa, disappointed. "Who is that?" Terushima asked.

"My brother's friend, he's staying here until his work is done." The blonde explained.

"Okay, he looks good though." The other blond commented.

"Yeah, i even like his deep voice." Tsukishima murmured to his self, but it was loud enough for Terushima to hear.

"You think he is single?" Terushima asked.

"With his looks? I think no. Maybe he's married, but he got no ring so maybe a girlfriend?" He shrugged. "You gay for him?" Tsukishma teased. "Oh wow, i thought you were straight." He chuckled.

Terushima's jaw drop. "Will you shut it? I have a girlfriend okay?" He narrowed his eyes. "I had no against gay people but please, i am not with you." He said as he rolled his eyes and pick the magazine on the table.

It was now nearing twelve in the afternoon, and Tsukishims started to cook their lunch already. Terushima smelled the mackerel that the blonde was cooking, making the bleached blond man to drool. "I didn't know you're an expert in cooking." He suddenly said, making Tsukishima jolt in surprise.

"Oh God, please do not do that again." He breath in relief. "The lunch is now ready, I'll just call Kuroo-san." He said before closing the stove and placing the fish on the plate. "Please get the rice." He told Terushima before leaving.   
He knock on the door but he didn't respond. He opened it and Kuroo was there, talking someone on the phone. He walk towards him but he suddenly turned and bumped into him, causing them to fall.

Kuroo dropped his phone as he tried to switch his place with the blonde. "What are you doing here?" He suddenly ask, but he was not angry or upset.

"I knocked but you didn't respond, so i entered." He immediately answered. "Lunch was already prepared." He answered in a scared and upset tone.

"Are you scared?" Kuroo lied his head on the ground and chuckled before pulling him closer, making Tsukishima's eyes widened.

"What are you doing?" The blonde said.

"Hugging you? You're scared, and scared children should be hugged." Kuroo chuckled.

"Do i look like a child to you?" The blonde pouted.

"Child no, but his baby, maybe?" A voice from the door spoke, making the two look up to him.  
Terushima was in the door, watching them on the floor.


	66. First love never dies

The raven sat beside Tsukishima, and he is literally drooling over the mackerel. "You didn't tell me you had a dog Tsukki." Terushima said, making Kuroo growl. "See? Is he even safe? Is his vaccine complete?" He chuckled.

"With this face? Do i look like a dog to you?" Kuroo hissed.

"A bulldog to be exact." Terushima answered, making Tsukishima laugh.

"Can you please stop that? I'm really hungry." The blonde said as he scooped some rice. He got some mackerel and placed it in Kuroo's plate. "Now eat okay?" Kuroo nodded like a child. "Good dog." Kuroo gasp, making Terushima died laughing his ass off.

"Will you stop listening to that friend of yours?" He rolled his eyes before diving into his lunch. His tongue felt in heaven upon tasting his favorite dish. "This is the best mackerel ever!" He beamed to the blonde, and accidentally placing his hands on his bare thigh.

The blonde turned red as he felt his body heated up. He pushed him away and hid his face. "Please eat your lunch already." He said before taking his first bite.

Terushima noticed how hard Tsukishima's blushing. He silently chuckled as he can feel the sparks between them. The saying 'first love never dies' is indeed real.

They finished their lunch and Terushima help Tsukishima to do the dishes, while they let Kuroo goes back to his work in his room. "You and Kuroo looks like your friends or something." Tsukishima said as he continued to wash the dishes.

"Really? Well i hope we really could be friends, i never thought he would be funny compared to his scary looks." Terushima chuckled.

"Yeah, he really looks scary though." Tsukishima smiled. "Lucky him i like scary things." He mumbled to his self again, but Terushima heard him again.

"You think it was possible for you to fall in love again?" Terushima asked out of the blue.

The blonde accidentally drop the plate on the sink, thankfully it didn't break.

"Are you okay, Tsukki?" The other said as he stopped from mopping the floor.

"Yeah, i just remembered my husband." Tsukishima answered.

"Just a question Tsukki, do you really love Semi?" Terushima's question made the other blonde frown.

Tsukihima sighed. "Honestly, until now i am still trying to love him." He answered. "I love him as a friend, but as a husband, I'm still working on it." He added before continuing his work.

Terushima frowned. "Then why not leave him?"

The blonde finished his work and dried his hands before facing Terushima. "I may not remember him but i can feel that he deserves my love. Nii-san and Akaashi always told me how much he went through just to be with me, and i think that made my old me to love him. He never left my side when i was still searching for myself, and now i was really convinced that he really deserves to be my husband. He loves me more than anything, and he fights for me no matter who or what the situation is." The blonde smiled as he remembered his husband. "I know forcing myself to love him was wrong, but i think that's the only way i can repay his love for me."

Terushima was moved to Tsukishima's words. "I've always thought you are a spoiled brat, but i guess i was wrong. Tsukki has a heart too." He smiled.

The blonde smiled. "After cleaning that you could follow me on my room, got tired from cleaning." He told Terushima before leaving him in the kitchen.   
The blonde entered his niece's room and drop his body to the bed. He remembered Kuroo's hand touching his bare legs, he groaned. He rolled himself using the comforter and drifted to sleep.

After mopping the whole kitchen, he entered Kuroo's room. "Hey, head leader." He greeted to Kuroo whose currently reading a bunch of papers with printed pictures of evidences.

Kuroo watch his men sit on the bed. "How could you embarrass me to Tsukki?" he glared.

"Are you sulking?" He scoffed. "Aren't you glad that you actually made him laugh?" The blond man crosses his arms.

"You got a point." The raven said before placing his eyes on the papers in front of him.

"So what's the case all about?" Terushima asked.

"A fifteen year old girl rape case. The suspect was still missing, and she was killed so we are still figuring how it happened." Kuroo answered. "I reviewed the CCTVs around the area and this man walk to this street several times." He showed a screenshot of the footage where a suspicious man was seen on the street. "By eight, he stopped passing by. Then, by Nine, he passed again, and that was the last time." Kuroo sighed. "According to the mother it was only her and her daughter who live in their house, his husband was working overseas so he was not present. She also told me that she and her daughter got into a major fight that day, but she never wanted to loose her only child."

Terushima frowned. "Did you ask the neighbor already?" He asked.

"Yeah, i talked to him awhile ago and he said that he saw that man several times already. He was always welcomed to the victim's house, so i presumed that he was close to their family. But the mother said they had no close friends beside their neighborhood, but according to the man, he was not from their place." Kuroo answered. "Now i was presuming it must be the daughter's friend from school, but her mom said that her daughter never brought a classmate to their home." He added.

"That's hard, hard as your dick whenever you see that blonde of yours." Terushima chuckled.

Kuroo's eyes widened. "Right." He mumbled as he look to Terushima. "Oh gosh you just gave me an idea!" He beamed, making the blond surprised.

"I did?" He asked as he point himself.

Kuroo nodded furiously. "Her mother told me that she was an absolute hard headed and stubborn. Maybe she was that kind of rebellious who got into school fights or!" He smiled. "Maybe she was still angry to her mom when she talked to her boyfriend, if she had, and got into fight, giving this mysterious male the motive to rape and kill her." He told all his conclusions in his head.

"Didn't know you could get something from dick jokes." The blond commented.

Kuroo packed his things. "I'll be going to her school to talk about her records and friends to confirm some things, please take care of Kei while I'm gone." He said before leaving.

"Seriously, he is a dick with brains." Terushima told himself before noticing the picture frame on the desk. "For almost twenty years, his love never changed despite of being one sided." He smiled.


	67. Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up at bird app @Tahoesss

Tsukishima woke up and it was already three in the afternoon. He stretched his body then washed his face on the bathroom. He went to the living room and kitchen, but Terushima was nowhere to be found. He knocked into Kuroo's room, and it was Terushima who opened the door. "I was looking for you all around the house." The blonde pouted.

"Well, i helped your brother's friend to his case and fell asleep when he left." Terushima explained. "Didn't know that we got the same job." He shrugged.

"Did he told you where would he go and when would he back?" The blonde worriedly ask.

"He told me that he would go to school, but he didn't mentioned when will he be back." Terushima answered. "I'm still sleepy." He suddenly whined.

"Just sleep again, i'll just watch down stairs." Tsukishima said before going to their living room. He opened the television and watch whatever was being televised. Terushima lied on the other sofa and drifted himself into sleep.   
Six in the evening and Akiteru finally got home together with Akira. "How's your school?" He ask before giving her a kiss on her cheeks.

"Did great on my training." She beamed.

"How's work, nii-san?" He also asked his brother.

"Good, but tiring." He simply answered.

Akira noticed the unfamiliar man snoring on the other couch. "Hey uncle, who is he?" She asked.

Kei look at Terushima's way and he deadpan. He throw the pillow behind him, waking him up. "Hey!" Terushima whined, then he noticed Akira. "Oh, hey there." He smiled.

"He's terushima, a friend of mine in Tokyo who happened to be living here in Sendai too." Tsukishima introduced.

"Nice to meet you." She bowed her head as respect.

Terushima only smiled. "Is your brother now there? Can i go home already?" He asked the blonde who simply nodded. "Just tell him thank you for having me." He bowed his head before sneaking out of their house.

Akira suddenly hug his uncle, who cuddled her like a baby. "Uncle i want to go shopping." She butted in before giggling.

Kei chuckled. "This Saturday, i promise." He told her.

Akiteru prepared their dinner and Saeko came just in time. Kei is still feeling full so he just skipped dinner. He stayed on his niece's bedroom and texted his husband, who is still busy. Hours passed and Akira is now with him, she answered all of her assignments then talked with him.

Akira showed him all of the magazine that she bought, all of them had a related article of him. "This is my favorite." She showed him the page where he was with Kuroo, and their pose was kind of intimidating.

"Oh God." He said as he take the magazine and stared at it.

"The people love your chemistry and started shipping you, unfortunately, you are already engaged to uncle Semi so it didn't last." She explained.

The male blonde frowned and gave back the magazine. "Well, some things are really meant to be done, but not everything was meant to stay like how it started." He smiled upon saying those words. He cannot relate, but his heart was telling him what to say.

"Did you already meet someone then end up having a bad ending with them?" She asked.

Kei shrugged. "Now, no, there was no one, but in the past..." He shake his head. "I had no idea." He answered before chuckling. "Now go to sleep Tsukishima Alisa, you still have class tomorrow." He said before covering their selves with the warm sheets.  
The male Tsukishima is scrolling through his social media when he heard the door, downstairs, opened then closed. He placed down his phone and peeked through the door, the hallway was dark and empty. He walk out from the room and peeked on the stairs, but Kuroo surprised him. He almost squealed, but the older man managed to cover his mouth.

"What are you doing in the middle if the night?" He asked the blonde.

"Cannot sleep, how about you? What took you so long to come back?" The blonde replied as he remove the hand on his mouth.

"I came from the police station, the case is now closed. I just finished my job here." Kuroo answered as he walk towards his room, and the blonde followed.

"So it means that you'll return now in Tokyo?" The blonde ask as he sit on his old bed, and watch the older man remove his clothes.

Kuroo was obviously going to the gym. His tanned body was completely and sexily carved, especially his six pack abs. The blonde almost drool. "If you want me to return, i can return now." He chuckled as he notice Tsukishima's small mouth was open.

Semi's masculine, but he was not large as Kuroo. "You're triple my size, i cannot believe it." The blonde mumbled.

"I was asking you Kei, do you want me to go back in Tokyo?" Kuroo was once again making his heart pound hard.

"N-no." The blonde stuttered. He suddenly noticed the wound on his chest, where his heart was. "What happened?" He ask while staring at the scar.

Kuroo sit on the swivel chair and rolled it in front of the blonde. He held his thin and pale hands, and gently placed it on his scarred chest. Tsukishima traced it using his fingers, and felt the other man's breath in his mouth. "I got this when i tried to protect the love of my life." He answered.

"Then?" The blonde continued to caress the scar using his bony fingers, his eyes are even fixed to it.

"He was still taken away from me." This time, the blonde's golden eyes are now fixed to Kuroo's onyx eyes. "But i did everything to save my love, even my life too was in danger." He slightly chuckled as he remember that he died during the surgery. "I saved, the one i love." He smiled as he remembered saving the man in front of him. "But in the end, he was still taken away from me." Tears rolled out from his eyes. "God knows how much i love that person. He might not remember, but i hope he could still feel my love for him."

Tears drip down from the blonde's eyes as he felt the love of Kuroo to that man.


	68. Call my name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains sex and sex and more sex

Tsukishima opened his eyes and found his self on his niece's room. It was already ten in the morning, and everyone probably left. He washed his face before going to his old room. He peeked but no one was in there. He went down and saw Terushima, alone. "Good morning Tsukki." He greeted.

"Did you saw Kuroo?" He asked immediately.

"He went to the supreme court to discuss things he needed to discuss. He also told me that he would be home late, they would probably celebrate because he finished the case in just a week." Terushima answered.

The blonde sat on his usual spot on the sofa. "Is that so?" He frowned. "Anyway, that Kuroo was actually single." He butted in.

"How did you know?" Terushima asked as he scroll through his phone.

"He told me about his one and only love, who he saved in a raid. I was touched on how sweet is that, but he told me that the man he saved was already married. So yeah, he's gay and lonely." Terushima laughed at Tsukishima's statement, it was the summary of the summary of the summary of the summary of Kuroo's love story.

"Poor guy." He mumbled as he continued to scroll his phone.

"I know, he do not deserve to be left like that. What i hate the most in this world are those people who left without a word, they are such a pussy." Tsukishima said in a calmer tone, but the statement make the other man shiver.

Terushima remembered that Kuroo left Tsukishima during their high school days, making Tsukishima bitter and salty in life. "Have you talked to Semi already?" He asked, changing the topic.

Tsukishima nodded. "He messaged me this morning and told me that he has a break this afternoon, I'm waiting for his call." He answered.

Five minutes before twelve in the afternoon, the lunch was now ready. They are peacefully eating when Tsukishima's phone rang.

"Please excuse me." The blonde said before picking the phone and leaving the kitchen. "Hey Semi, how are you already?" He immediately asked.

Semi, on the other line was currently in his condominium, trying to rest. "I'm really tired and sleepy." He said to his phone.

The blonde frowned. "Please take care of yourself too, sleep already okay?" He worriedly said.

"Yes Kei, thank you, i love you." Semi said before ending the call and drifting his self into a deep slumber.

The blonde placed down his phone and goes back to the kitchen, Terushima finished his plate already. "How's your dear husband?" He asked.

"So tired." The blonde simply answered before cleaning their plate.

The day almost just repeated. It was another boring day and the blonde just sleep on it.   
His eyes jolted open and he saw his niece sleeping beside him on her bed. The clock showed 11:34 PM, indicating it was already nearing midnight. He went to the bathroom to take a quick shower, and realized he had no clothes anymore. Not wanting to disturb his brother, he went to his old bedroom to check if his clothes are still there. Luckily, Kuroo's still not around so he scanned his cabinet with only a towel on his waist. All of his shirts and pants are too small to fit, except for the jersey jacket with the 'Nekoma' print at the back. He immediately wore it and it was actually big to him, he was like wearing a very short dress in his case. The door downstairs suddenly closed, making him shiver in surprised. He immediately close the cabinet and pick his towel up, he left the room and found the drunk Kuroo half way on the stairs. "Oh God, i can smell sake all over you." He scolded him as he helped him to get over the stairs and they entered his room.

Kuroo sit on the bed and saw the man kneeling below him. It was Tsukishima wearing his old jersey jacket, with no underwear. "Kei." He called to the blonde who was currently untying his shoes.

The blonde looked up and blushed on how kuroo looks so sweaty and hot. "Do you want some water?" He stuttered. He stood up to unbutton his now soaking wet clothes. "You're bathing in your own sweat!" He scolded him before completely removing his cloth.

Kuroo just adored how beautiful the man in front of him. "Can i kiss you?" He suddenly said without him even knowing.

The blonde was obviously surprised, and he blushed. "You are so drunk." Was his only reply.

Kuroo stood up, showing their height difference. The older man was inches taller than him, but his wide body makes him intimidating. His strong arms wrapped around the blonde's thin waist, and he leaned closer to him. "Please Kei." The blonde felt his body heated as he heard his deep voice calling out his name again.

He guided kuroo to sit on the bed and he sit on his lap, his bare skin was touching his pants. Tsukishima attached his forehead to Kuroo, and he they stared at each other's eyes for a second.

"Kei." He called out once again.

The blonde close the gap between them and strong arms once again laced around his thin body. They drowned their selves with kisses until Kuroo pulled out and unbuckled his pants. Tsukishima removed his self above him so Kuroo could remove his pants. He also remove his boxer shorts, revealing his monstrous member. Tsukishima felt scared.  
Kuroo crawled to him making him lie on the bed, under him. He wrapped his arms around Kuroo's neck to deepen their kiss. Then he felt his jacket was lifted to show his also now big and rock hard member. Kuroo place the tip of his member without pulling away from the kiss, he places his hands on Tsukishima's waist and slowly entered him. Tsukishima pulled away from the kiss and moaned as he felt pain of being stretched, he gasp for air. "Your so big." He moaned.

Kuroo started to move, earning another moan from the blonde. "Kei." He called him before diving in to kiss him once again.

The kiss deepened and his thrust got faster. They are drowning their selves with lust. "Deeper." The blonde cried between their kisses.

Kuroo obeyed the man under him and made his thrust deeper and harder. Their sweats are now mixing and so are their saliva. "I'm gonna cum." Kuroo groaned as he pulled out from their kiss.

The blonde moaned in pain. "Yes please." He moaned. "Yes, Tetsurou, yes."

Kuroo hearing his name turned him on. His member got bigger and harder, stretching the blonde more. "I love you Kei." He whispered to the blonde's ear.

Tsukishima's arms wrapped around Kuroo's neck, hugging him. "I love you too, Tetsurou." His eyes are completely shut when he felt kuroo's seed filling him in. He moaned as he felt him pulling his member out of him, he also let go of his hug.

"Call my name once again." Kuroo said in his deep and husky voice.

The blonde was still lying on the bed, completely drunk in their sex. "Tetsu." He weakly answered.

The raven head bend down to lick the blonde's stone hard member, he received a loud and shaky moan. "You love it?" He asked.

"Yes please, make me cum." He begged.

Kuroo smirked before swallowing his whole member and moving his head up and down. The blonde froze as he can feel his body's temperature hearing up. He gripped on his raven hair and moaned as he could feel his tongue swirling around his member.

He moaned in pain. "I'm gonna cum." He cried.

kuroo swallowed faster, and he suddenly he could feel the blonde's seed filling his mouth. He swallowed all of his seed before crawling beside the blonde and lying beside him. He pecked him on the lips, but it turned into a tongue war. He pulled out before wrapping his arms around him. "I love you Kei." He whispered once again.

The blonde turned his body to face the raven. "Yeah, i love you too Tetsu." He said before giving him a quick kiss.


	69. Missing uncle

Akira opened her eyes and realized her uncle was not beside her. She stretched her arms before washing her face and going down to their living room, hoping to see her uncle. Today, he promised to take her to the mall, and she cannot wait already. Downstairs was her mom and dad, preparing for their breakfast. She run outside to check on her uncle, but he was nowhere to be seen. She once again goes back to the second floor to check on Kuroo's bedroom. She knocked a few times but no one answered, she twist the door knob but it was locked.   
She ran down to her father and ask. "Have you seen uncle?"

Akiteru raised a brow. "Didn't he sleep with you?"

"He was not beside me when i woke up." She answered.

"Did you check uncle Kuroo's room?" Saeko asked.

"The door was locked." Akiteru's eyes widened, on her daughter's answer.

  
Kuroo woke up with a severe head ache, he groaned in pain. He was about to stand when he felt someone was beside him, he looked down and saw the blonde sleeping soundly below him. He checked the clock on the desk and it says it was already eleven in the morning, his eyes widened. His heart pounded as someone might search for the blonde below him, he move his body slight and it already woke up the blonde. He cursed his self on his mind.  
The blonde stretched his arms before sitting up. A pain from his hole sent electricity to his body, making him groan. "Ah shit, it hurts." He cried.

Kuroo jolted up as he heard the blonde groan. "Where does it hurt?" He worriedly ask.

"M-my..." He was stuttering. "My hole." The blonde felt embarrassed and turned red.

Kuroo chuckled before pecking him on the lips. He place his hand on his butt and entered a finger inside him, earning him a moan. "Oh shit, my cum was still dripping out." He said.

"How am i going to remove that?!" The blonde worriedly ask.

Kuroo chuckled. "Relax okay? This is not the first time i did this." He told the blonde, making him loosen up a bit.

It was already twelve in the afternoon when tsukishima came down wearing Kuroo's shirt and his own boxers, Akiteru noticed how tired he was. "What did you do, Kei?" He ask.

The blonde shrug. "Sleep? What do you want me to do?" He sounded like a mean child.

Akiteru furrowed his brows. "Kei, you look fucking horrible!" He said as he stand beside him. "Fix yourself before letting Akira see you, you still smell like sex oh my God!" He scolded him.

The younger Tsukishima run up to the bathroom to do a quick shower. He touched his hole and it was still swollen and stinging, he bit his lower lip to endure the pain. He dried himself before getting dressed. He opened the door and saw kuroo still lying on his bed, sleeping in an unexplained position. He rolled his eyes before leaving the room, and he went to Akira's room.

"Uncle! Where have you been?" She beamed.

He laughed nervously. "I fell asleep on uncle Kuroo's room." He manage to give an honest and believable answer.

"Are we going to the mall already?" Her eyes shined in excitement.

"Mall?" He totally forgot it. "Oh shocks." Now he remembered. Tsukishima wanted to cry because he was so tired and his hole was still stinging. "Can we go later Akira? We still have time though." He forced a smile.

"Sure uncle." She was such an easy to negotiate with.

The male blonde left the room and went downstairs, where he saw Terushima lying on the couch. "What got you up so late?" He sounded like mom scolding his son.

"None of your fucking business." Tsukishima answered as he sit on the other couch. He suddenly covered his mouth as he suddenly felt pain in his hole, he turned red and began to sweat.

Terushima noticed him. "Hey Tsukki, are you okay?" He ask as he sit beside him, and he saw a red mark on his lower neck. he also turned red.

Tsukishima exhaled deeply before facing the other blond man. "Nothing's wrong, now you may go back to your house since everyone was home anyway." He answered.

Terushima bit his lip to prevent his self from laughing. "I just came to check on you, but it seems you are enjoying your stay here that you overslept that much." He chuckled. "I'll go now." He said before leaving.

The blonde went up and entered Kuroo's bedroom, and he was currently getting dress because he just took a shower. "Miss me that much?" Kuroo teased, but the blonde only pecked him on the lips.

"My arse is aching, and i need to bring Akira to the mall." He pouted. "I cannot do that." He whined.

Kuroo chuckled before pecking him back on the lips. "Mind if i join you?" He ask.

"That make things better." The blonde smiled before kissing him, and placing his arms around his neck.

Kuroo's hands grip the blonde's big and rounded butt, making him gasp. "Turned on?" He smirked as he peck his lip.

"Don't start it, it's still aching and swollen." The blonde answered as he pulled out from his hug and gently sat on the chair. "The bed sheet are filled with our thing, i think we should change them." He suggested as he saw white fluids on the bed.

"I was really planning to do so, but let me change first." Kuroo replied as he wear his shirt.

After removing, the blonde volunteered to take it to the laundry and Kuroo to place the new covers. Tsukishima was planning to wash the sheets already but Akira called him to get ready already, he followed his niece and forgot about the bed sheet.   
Saeko wave them goodbye as the three of them went to the mall, she went to the laundry to finish everything and she noticed Kuroo's bedsheet. She soaked it in water and noticed the dried glue like fluid on the bed covers, she chuckled to herself.


	70. Coming back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST 10 CHAPTERS PLEASE BEAR WITH ME AND ALSO FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER IF YOU WANT @Tahoesss

Tsukishima Kei is an old model, that doesn't change that he was still famous. To have a quiet and peaceful life, he would always wear caps and face mask to hide his identity. So today, he wear the same black cap, black face mask and his white jacket, while Kuroo wore a black one. Akira just wore her favorite red dress with green straps.

"So where do you want to go?" He ask his niece, and she pulled him in a toy store.

Akira has an obsession with cute and mythical toys, so she would always pay a visit whenever she had time. "I really wanted this toy, can you buy me please?" Her eyes turned into puppy eyes as she pointed the gigantic white unicorn with colorful hair and tail.

Tsukishima sighed. "Go ahead." He said as he walk straight to the counter and gave his card to pay the toy.

The cashier gladly accepted it and wrapped the toy already. Akira hugged him tightly. "Thank you uncle." She sweetly said.

"Still have something in mind?" Kuroo asked as they went out of the store.

Akira thought of everything she can thought of. "I had this book in mind, can we check if there was an available copy at the bookstore?" She giggled.

"Buy it if they had, I'll pay." Kuroo winked at her, and she skipped along the way to the bookstore.

The blonde just smirked to the man beside him.

Kuroo placed an arm to Tsukishima's waist and pulled him closer. "I just want them to know that you are mine." He whispered.

Tsukishima chuckled. "They didn't even know who you are." He crossed her arms then they followed Akira inside the bookstore.

The young lady was scanning every space in every shelf, and she succeeded in finding the treasure. He run to his uncles and saw Kuroo's arm behind his uncle kei, but she was too innocent to know such things. "Here." She gave Kuroo the book and they all walk together to the cashier to pay the novel. Akira got the book and retrieve her huge unicorn in the baggage counter.

"Let me help you." Kuroo said as he carried the huge toy in his arms.

"I think you should put that in the car already, we'll wait you at the café in the sky garden area." Tsukishima suggested.

"No problem." Kuroo said before leaving them.

Akira held his uncle's hand and they went to the sky garden to order their drinks, and waited for kuroo to come back. After some time, he already sit beside the blonde man. "Order anything you want." Tsukishima said as he gave him his card.

Kuroo grinned. "You think so low of me." He said as he showed the blonde a black card.

Tsukishima can only shake his head and smile.

The two older man removed their mask for them to take their drinks, and a fan spotted them. "Hey, are you Mr. Kuroo that won the first Mr. universe in Korea?" A young woman approached.

Kuroo nodded nervously. "Yeah." Tsukishima was surprised that his companion was still known to this generation.

The woman take a photo with him and greeted the young lady in front of Kuroo. "That's my niece and this is my cousin." He introduced to Tsukishima Kei and Tsukishima Akira.

"Thank you, again." She said before leaving them.

"Wow, didn't expect that." Kuroo chuckled.

Akira smiled. "I'm so lucky to have an famous uncles like you." She beamed.

After finishing their small snack, Akira insisted to play in the nearby skating rink alone. From their sit, they could see Akira skating so they already stayed where they are. Kei was left with Kuroo, and Kuroo didn't let this chance to get away. He place an arm around him and pulled him closer, they look like a real couple.

"How i wish we could stay like this forever." Kuroo mumbled.

"Coffee turns you into a drama king, i shall now prevent you from consuming that." The blonde said as he continued to read his book.

Kuroo whined. "But i love coffee."

"More than me?" Tsukishima said with his eyes still glued to his book.

"I love you more than anything, Kei." His voice sent shivers to the blonde's body.

The blonde faced his lover with his stoic face. "Really, Tetsurou?" He rolled his eyes before continuing to read.

Kuroo chuckled. "How did you even got my first name? I never told you that." He said in defeat.

"What do you mean? It was you who told me that idiot." The blonde focused on his book.

"W-what?" Kuroo asked in disbelief. "I swear Kei, i never told you my first name." he insisted.

Tsukishima slammed his book shut and annoyingly faced Kuroo. "You told me that when you ask me to-" The blonde's eyes widened as he realized something.

Kuroo was surprised. "Hey." he called. "Are you okay?" He worriedly ask.

Tsukishima blinked repeatedly. "No..." He mumbled to himself and place a hand on his head. "What the...?" He kept on talking to his self.

"Hey Kei, please tell me you are okay." Kuroo held the blonde's cold hands, and they look into each other's eyes. "Tell me where it hurts." Kuroo said.

Tears rolled down from Tsukishima's eyes. "I remembered something from my past, my memory are coming back." He shakily answered.


	71. Sweet and bitter nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lame r18 content lol

The three of them went home already, and the joy in Akira's face is still printed on her face. The same for Tsukishima's shock that a part of his memory came back.

"Kuroo-san." Akiteru called. "What happened?" He made sure that no one was around when he asked.

"Kei remembered the first time we met, he remembered my first name that i never told him." Kuroo answered, worriedly.

Akiteru got surprised. "He remembered." He mumbled. He embraced the man in front of him and followed his younger brother who silently sat on Akira's bed, he sat beside him. "Hey." He greeted, getting his attention.

"Hey." Kei greeted back.

"Thank you for buying Akira new things, you really made her happy." Akiteru said as he gave his brother a short hug.

"Kuroo gave him things too." Kei forced a smile.

"Tell me, what do you remember?" Akiteru frankly ask, making the younger male stare on the floor.

"I just remembered Kuroo and Bokuto dragging me in a court, they are asking me to give them a few blocks, and i kept on turning them down." He pressed his lips together. "But kuroo could always make me say yes, then there, they introduce their selves. Bokuto Koutaro, and Kuroo Tersurou."

Akiteru watch his brother tried to regain his memories back. "Do not force yourself to remember things, let the things make you remember them. Why not sleep with Kuroo? I know you feel safer with him." He smiled and patted his shoulder before leaving the room.

Kei watch her niece play with her stuff toys and realized, he doesn't belong here. "Hey Akira, uncle would not sleep here okay?" He said as he approached the girl who only nodded. He left the room and entered Kuroo's room, making him jolt up in his bed in surprise.

"Is your head cool now?" He ask as he sit up from his bed.

The blonde sit and smiled at him. "Yeah, sorry for the breakdown." He answered before pulling him into a hug. "I'm so sorry." Tears rolled out to his pale cheeks.

Kuroo was surprised to see the blonde crying. "No need to be sorry babe, it was unexpected okay? You are only surprised, okay?" He tried to calm him down, but it wasn't working. "Babe." He wiped his tears then kissed him. "I love you Kei, always remember that." He said before kissing him once again.

Tsukishima's drowning in their kiss again. He felt his body heating up and stomach twisting and knotting itself. He felt every muscle in his body contracting and shivering with every touch that Kuroo makes.

Kuroo pulled away. "You're shaking, calm down okay?" He said as he hold Tsukishima's pale and small hands.

The blonde nodded. He sighed before wiping his tears, still holding Kuroo's big and tanned hands.

Kuroo pecked him on the lips and smiled. The blonde frowned before pecking him back. "I love you." He whispered.  
He push the blonde on the bed using his lips, and the latter obeyed him. Kuroo pulled away to remove his shirt, exposing his tanned and well built body. Tsukishima panted as he gasp for air, eyes lingering on Kuroo's chest. Kuroo also helped the blonde to remove his shirt that revealed his thin and pale body, and it was covered with fading and healing scars. The raven touched some of them, remembering how he got them. "Soon you could go back into modeling." He mumbled as he trace the scar on his abdomen.

Tsukishima shake his head. "I do not want to take my clothes in front of anyone again except you." His eyes glowed through the darkness of their room.

The raven man above the blonde grew a hard member under his pants. "Oh God Kei." He cursed before leaning for a kiss and unbuckling his belt to remove his tightening pants.

Tsukishima's hands roamed around kuroo's body and he can feel some of his scars too. He moaned as their kiss deepened. He pulled away from the kiss and toss their pants on the ground, causing a loud sound from their belt. The older man remove his and the blonde's remaining clothes and got completely naked in front of each other. Tsukishima can feel his heart pounding all over his chest.

Kuroo lowered his head and lick the wet and slimy hole of the blonde, making him gasp and shiver in pain.

"It hurts." The blonde breathed.

Kuroo inserted his tongue, earning a moan from his lover.

"Kuroo." He called as he grip the bed sheets.

His tongue swirled and deepened, making Tsukishima's moans louder. "You really want them to hear you?" Kuroo growled, his mouth still attached to the hole.

Tsukishima's eyes was filled with tears. "I can't" He cried.

Kuroo kissed it before sitting up and kissing Tsukishima's neck. He suck the skin and he leave another red mark on it. He lowered his hands and stared at Tsukishima's golden eyes, he inserted a finger causing the blonde to gasp and move to avoid the finger, but Kuroo hold him still and deepened his finger.

Tsukishima covered his face and tried to stop moaning in pleasure. "Itchy." He cried as he could feel Kuroo's finger slowly moving inside him. "I couldn't take it anymore." He said as he climb to Kuroo and move his hips up and down.

Kuroo chuckled as he saw how needy his lover is. They both sit up and Tsukishima is now sitting above him. He remove his soaking wet fingers and swallowed it, making the blonde blush. "So sweet." Kuroo said as he lick his fingers done.

Tsukishima glared. He grab kuroo's member making him gasp in surprise, he positioned him and slowly inserted it inside him. The blonde moaned in pain and pleasure. He move his hips up and down and he could feel the dick inside him was hitting all of his weak spots. "Fuck." He cursed as he could feel his juices was being released by his arse.

Kuroo watch him do all the work and smirked. "Your such a greedy man." He told himself as he hold Tsukishima's cheek butts and made him move faster.

Tsukishima embraced Kuroo and bit into his shoulder a little bit hard that caused him to bleed. "Tetsu." he cried.

Kuroo pushed him gently and made him lie on the bed in his four, he lied on the top of him facing down and slid his member swiftly. His dick reached his deepest, Tsukishima cried. "Too tight." He whimpered as he wipe his sweat all over his face.

Kuroo thrust him deeper and harder, and the bed starts to move and make a sound also. "More Tetsurou." The blonde moaned.

The tanned man obeyed the man under him. Tsukishima grip the pillow under him and cried in pleasure and pain, he is getting addicted to it.

Kuroo got easily bored with their position, so he made tsukishima turn to face him. He place his pale legs on his shoulder and thrust faster.

"I love you." He whispered, making the blonde release his seed in his stomach. Kuroo stopped. "You came without me?" Disappointment echoed in his tone.

Tsukishima frowned. He covered his mouth and avoided Kuroo's gaze.

"I cannot believe you." Kuroo said as he pulled his member out from the blonde.

"Tetsu." Tsukishima sit up and crawled beside him. "I'm so sorry, i thought i could hold it in." He stuttered.

Kuroo glared at him. He hold his thin arms and guided the blonde below him, making him kneel on the ground. "Suck it."

Tsukishima had a small mouth, and sucking Kuroo's dick would probably gag him. He bit his lip before sucking the tip.

"What a lame sucker." Kuroo growled as he place his hand to the blonde hair and push him down to swallow his whole member, Tsukishima's eyes turned white as the end of the dick reach the end of his throat. Kuroo stand up and thrust his member in Tsukishima's mouth, he can feel his end already. "Oh Kei, you look so wrecked." He love seeing him cry because of pleasure and pain, it was turning him on.

One last deep thrust and he released it all in his throat, forcing the blonde to swallow every drop of his seed. Kuroo remove his member from his mouth and Tsukishima collapsed on the floor, Kuroo carried him on the bed. "I love you Tetsu." He mumbled before drifting in a sleep.


	72. Responsibility over destiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm... IDK haha sorry isa mess

Thrust, bite and scratch. Kuroo fucked him in all position and possible places. It happened in his room, in a locker room, in a storage room, someone's bedroom, and in luxury hotels, even at Kuroo's car.

He gasp for air as he opened his eyes. His body is feeling numb and is completely bathing in his own sweat. The sun was already shining so he forced his body to sit up. His back and jaw ached from all the action he made last night.

"Hey, got nightmares?" Kuroo ask as he face the swivel chair to the bed.

The blonde nod his head. He coughed and Kuroo gave him a glass of water, he thanked him before returning the glass. His voice got hoarse and shaky. The raven helped him to stand and assisted him in a quick shower. Thankfully, his body is now relaxed. "Thank you." He thank him once again when kuroo helped him to sit on the bed.

"Better now?" Kuroo asked as he sit back on the chair.

Tsukishima nodded. "Yes." He forced a smile, then Kuroo returned to his papers on the desk. "By the way, can i ask you something?"

Kuroo draw his attention back to his lover. "Yes of course, what is it?" He smiled brightly, making the blonde nervous.

"We are not just a student and coach back then, right?" Tsukishima's question made Kuroo freeze in his place. Wil he be okay if he tells him the truth already? "This was not the first time we fucked, we did it before i lost my memories, right? " He frowned as he waited for kuroo to answer. "What are we really back then, Kuroo?"

Kuroo cannot force his self to act like he is still okay. He can't help but frowned. He held Tsukishima's hand and kissed his fingers. "I'm so sorry Kei." He said in a low voice. "We were just kids back then, and we made a lot if mistake." He answered.

"So, you think this is also a mistake? So, you think we are still kids?" The blonde raised his brows and voice as confusion hits his mind.

Kuroo took a deep breath. "No, it is not like that." He is hesitating to give him the real answer.

"Then what Kuroo? Please, i want to regain my memories already." Tsukishima cried. "How can I remember if you'll hide the truth from me?"

Kuroo sighed before speaking again. "You and i are lovers back then." He finally said it. "We were so in love with each other, even Akiteru knows how much i love you." His lungs gets compressed every time he speaks, making him hard to breathe. "But distance was not on our side. You came from here, in Miyagi. While i came from Tokyo. We just met because of a training camp that happened in our school, after that, we became best of friends. Bokuto, Akaashi, you and me. We would always visit you here, until one day, i knew there was already something. I didn't say anything, but you did." He chuckled making Tsukishima surprised. "You confessed to me, and after that, we dated. For a little time, we had the best time of our lives. Unfortunately, my mom wanted me to study abroad with my dad, so i agreed, but it was so sudden and i didn't even had the chance to tell you and the others."

"You left me without a word." Tears rolled out from the golden orbs. "Yes, it was after your graduation in high school. You left me, and after that, i never dated again." He rub his temples as he remembered those details.

"After my last training as a soldier in the U.S, i came back and saw Bokuto, there he told me that you are already happily together with someone. And for me, that's enough for me to stay away from you again." Kuroo sighed.   
"I was really planning to get back to you, but it was Akaashi who told me how much you've suffered when i left. You barely talk when we met, and Akaashi said that he thought you've gone mute ever since I left." Tsukishima bit his lower lip as he tried to remember those details. "Akaashi told me that you even stopped playing volleyball, and you never hang out with any of your friends." Kuroo stroked Tsukishima's blonde curly locks. "You see, all those years that i left you alone, Semi was there to listen and stay by your side. So, if you would ask me who really deserves you, it was Semi."

"If Semi did all the sacrifices, why can't i love him?" His voice shakes from all the revelation and his eyes are about to fall from all the crying. "The moment i opened my eyes, he was there. Everyday. Every time i would breakdown, and even before all of this shit happened, he was all there supporting me." His tears streamed like river in his cheeks. "Why can't i love him like i love you? We just met, but i already gave myself to you. Forgetting I am married and, and... Bullshit!" Tsukishima cried. "I want to return his love for me but when i met you, i want to be selfish and be with you."

Kuroo chuckled even he's in pain. "That's why i never wanted to enter your life again, because i believe that you may not recognize me, but your heart might do."

The blonde cried. He wants to regain his memory already, he wanted to know why he chose Semi over Kuroo. His heart is breaking. He needs to choose over his responsibility and his destiny. "Why is this happening to me?" He cried.

Kuroo wrapped his arms around him, making the blonde comfortable. "I know one day you'll know the reason, i know one day you would get all through this." He whispered. "Just remember that no matter how old i am, i will still wait for you." He chuckled.

Tsukishima pulled out from the hug. "If we go back to Tokyo, would we still stay like this?"

Kuroo scoffed before cuddling the blonde. "I could always be like this to you, but it still depends to you. Remember Kei, you are already married for three years, you had your responsibility." He answered.

Tsukishima place his arms around Kuroo and snuggled closer to him. "I know." He whispered. "But for now, can you be my responsibility here in Sendai?" Once again, Tsukishima let his greed overcome him and spend his day with his dear Kuroo.


	73. Caught

Monday came and Semi never called his husband again, but it is not like his blonde husband remembers. Tsukishima took a deep breathe as he watch Kuroo cook their lunch. The rest of the family went to their school and work already, leaving them two 'lovers' behind.  
Tsukishima embraced Kuroo from behind, surprising him. "Getting horny? We just had it few hours ago." Kuroo teased.

Tsukishima backed off and hit his bare back. "That's not it." The blonde pouted.

Kuroo turned off the stove and face his beautiful lover. "Then what?" He asked, raising a brow and placing a hand on his hip.

"I just felt so lonely." The blonde averted his gaze to avoid Kuroo's teasing eyes.

"Lonely?" He scoffed as he walk towards the blonde. "So you want me to talk to you all day?" He said as he wrap his arms around Tsukishima's slim waist.

The blonde pouted. "Maybe?" He groaned as he place his head on Kuroo's shoulder. "I'm so stressed." He whined.

Kuroo giggled. "I know a way to keep you happy." He grinned. "Time for me to eat my lunch." He said seductively before pulling away from each other's arms. "Thank you for the meal." He beamed before kissing the blonde, who gave back the kiss.

Tsukishima opened his pants and let it fall down before sitting at the dining table, his bare skin touched the cold wooden table making him shiver.

"So who's horny now?" Kuroo teased before grabbing the blonde's member and gripping it quite hard. "Your rock hard Tsukki, why so horny?" He said before moving his hand up and down.

Tsukishima moaned. "Oh my." He breathed. "Can you stop saying shits?! You're ruining the mood." He scolded Kuroo while catching for his breath.

His hands became faster and tighter. Tsukishima turned flushed red and started sweating, he was running out of breath.

"I'm gonna..." He bit his lip as he endure the pain.

Kuroo suddenly let go of the blonde's member, leaving him hanging.

"What the fuck, Kuroo?" He raised a brow.

Kuroo peck him before sucking his hard member. He felt his' tongue and gasp as their muscle touched, he is feeling extra sensitive today. Kuroo move his head up and down and the blonde shivered. He's shaking, he is experiencing an orgasm.  
The blonde laid on the table and thrust his hips towards Kuroo's mouth.

"I want to cum." He whined in pain.

Kuroo suck his member faster, making the blonde release his load. He pulled off and swallowed every drop of his seed. He choked upon seeing another man in front of him. "What are you doing here?" He asked, getting Tsukishima's attention.

The blonde looked up and saw his bleached blond friend. "Oh God." He said before kicking Kuroo off the way and sitted up to cover his naked lower half.

Terushima was obviously stunned on what he saw. The visitor left the kitchen and stayed on the living room, this gave the blonde a chance to wear his clothes. After zipping his shorts, he ran to sit beside his guard. "I'm so sorry Terushima, i really forgot about you." He worriedly said.

Terushima shake his head. "It's fine, i won't tell anyone. I was just shocked." He chuckled. "I don't mind that at all." He said, assuring the blonde that he could be someone who can trust.

"You won't tell anyone?" The blonde assured.

"No, i won't tell Semi." Terushima answered. "You can trust me Tsukki." He said as he pat the blonde's shoulder.

Kuroo walked from behind and sit next to his lover. "Actually, there's something we haven't tell you yet." He said, surprising the blonde.

"We?" He raised a brow. "Who do you mean we?" He asked in confusion, but Kuroo only gave a nod to Terushima, ignoring the blonde beside him.

"I am actually working for Kuroo, and he is my boss in Tokyo." Terushima said, getting the blonde's attention. "The man you've been wanted to meet for so long, was the man sitting beside you." He added.

Tsukishima's head turned once again, he is now facing Kuroo who is smiling like an idiot. "It was you who saved me... Back then." He was not convinced by Terushima's words and is still processing it in his head.

"Remember this?" Kuroo asked as he place Tsukishima's hand on his chest where he had a scar from taking a bullet to save his one true love.

Tsukishima slightly gasp. "The man that you love, the man that ends up with someone else, is me?" He asked, despite of knowing the answer. He wants an assurance.  
Kuroo happily nodded. But Tsukishima wasn't happy at all. 

"I told you that i was not even planning to go back to your life again." He answered Tsukishima's thoughts like Kuroo can read his mind.

"But you did it anyway." Tsukishima's eyes lowered. "I am truly thankful for giving me a second chance in life. For making me realize how much I love you and that... How much you love me." He smiled softly. Who cares if he left without a word? He put his life in the line for him anyway.

"How about Semi? I thought you wanted to repay his love for you?" Terushima butted in, making Tsukishima aware that he still has a husband.

He's really confused, but right now he wants Kuroo. "I was wrong to fake my feelings just make him happy. Instead of repaying, i am only hurting ourselves because i am forcing myself to love someone who i really don't love." It was true. "I am giving him lies which he holds for the rest of his life. I am giving him a living nightmare and not a happy married life." Tsukishima poured all the sadness in his heart out. "Some of my memories are now coming back, and i do now understand why i did such things. I admit that at one point i did like him because he was everything i wanted from a man, but he just can't complete me like Kuroo did to me." Terushima got surprised as the bonde reveals that +he started to regain his memories. "That also made me realize that: i loved Semi because I wanted to make him happy, and i loved Kuroo because he's the reason why I am happy. I followed what I thought is right and practical. I couldn't be anymore thankful to the Gods for giving me a second chance to correct my wrong doings" He answered as he lace his fingers around Kuroo's.

This would be the worst decision he ever made.


	74. Brother time

Terushima smiled. "I'm glad that you are now regaining your memories." He said.

"You know what did i do to regain his memories?" Kuroo ask, making the blonde blush in embarassment.

"That was not the reason okay?" Tsukishima furiously growled to Kuroo, making him other man simply chuckled as he realized what they are talking about. 

"Hearing and seeing our head leader was now a very sexual active person makes me glad, and i am sure that our team would also be very glad about it." Terushima butted in, making Tsukishima draw his attention to him. "You know, according to Bokuto, Kuroo never actually had sex with any other man or woman after he left you." Kuroo turned red upon the revelations. How could Bokuto give such information to his workmates? "He is so faithful to you that he wouldn't even get a boner to naked girls in bar." Tsukishima can't help but smile sweetly. "He is now old and afraid that he might destroy his back when he did it, but it seems it was you who was being destroyed whenever you did it." Is it necessary to say this kinds of things? Well. it is true, but it was embarrassing as hell.

Kuroo grinned. "That's right." He agreed.

"Knowing Kuroo-san, he really have fetishes. He likes role playing, rape, dominance, pain, brutal." Tsukishima's on the verge of embarrassment and is redder than a tomato. "And seeing you Tsukki, how can you stand his seven inch dick? That's not yet even hard." He chuckled.

"How did you even know that?!" The blonde almost yelled in surprise.

"Boys are boys." Kuroo chuckled before pecking Tsukishima's red cheeks. "To tell you Terushima, it was actually Tsukki who taught me those things."

Tsukishima glared. "What the-?!" He can't remember that part, yet.

"Back when we are still high schoolers, he would always beg me to be rough at him. He would always pull me to risky places and likes to moan loud whenever there are people around." Terushima's jaw drop. "I swear to God, i admit i am a pervert too Tsukki but hell no I'll never be a liar." He added.

Are they really taking about it in front of Kuroo's co-worker? "Stop it." The blonde mumbled, still blushing from embarrassment.

"You told me you remembered us fucking at storage rooms, locker rooms, and even my mother's God damn car we did it." Kuroo laughed.

Tsukishima only sighed, making Terushima giggle. "Guess that makes you stronger." He shrugged.

Kuroo smiled to him. "So, i guess this would be your last day as his body guard?" He said as if they are already in their happy ending status. Terushima nodded before standing and saluting to Kuroo, and the latter stood and saluted to him. "Dismiss."

Tsukishima bowed to Terushima. "Thank you for staying with me, and I'm sorry if you saw my naughty side." He almost whispered the last part.

Terushima chuckled. "It's fine." He said to the blonde. "I'll be going now, see you in Tokyo." He bowed before leaving the house.

Kuroo wrap around his arms to Tsukishima who did the same thing. "I cannot believe this is actually happening." Kuroo breathed.

"I hope i am doing what is right and finally live without regrets in my life." The blonde said as he remembered the day he married Semi, he was only looking to Kuroo all those times.

Finally, Semi called to Tsukishima making him remeber that he's still alive and existing. "Hey." The blonde sadly greeted.

"What's up with that tone? Are you sad or lonely?" Semi asked from the phone sounding tired and sick.

"Not really, but what happened to your voice? Are you sick?" The blonde worriedly asked.

"No, just tired and dying." Semi replied with a playful chuckle.

Tsukishima chuckled. "So, when can i go back?" He asked again, but this time he's wearing a smile on his face.

"When i already finish all my duties, i can be with you all you want already." His laugh is weak, and his voice got hoarse like he screamed all night.

The blonde frowned as he felt guilt in his heart. Once he return he'll be breaking up with him. "Okay, i can't wait." He simply replied. "Please take care of yourself okay?"

The man from his phone chuckled. "Of course, i shall go now. I love you." He said before ending the call.

Semi would always say i love you, but he never expect the blonde's reply so he would always end the call after his sweet messages.   
Tsukishima place down his phone on the table and took a deep breath as he look up in the dark and starry sky. "How's Semi?" A voice asked from behind.

Tsukishima turned his head and saw his brother with two cups of hot coffee. "Another tiring day he said." He answered with a smile.

Akiteru sat beside him and gave him a cup of coffee. "Told him about Kuroo?"

The younger sibling shake his head. "I'll just tell him when i get back. He won't be able to focus on his work if i told him now." He lied. Tsukishima Kei knew the truth that he's still doubting his decision. 

"I'm glad that you are now doing what your heart desires. I know it was my fault that you never put your heart to anything because you are afraid to get hurt." Akiteru said as he sip his coffee.

"What do you mean it's your fault?" The younger blonde asked in confusion.

"Well, nobody's perfect you know? And we're still so young back then so i made many foolish things." Akiteru chuckled. "You are so young and innocent back then, but i fooled you that i was an ace during my time in Karasuno. You look up to me so much, so you really hated me when you learned that i lied about my position. I was scared that you might even stop playing volleyball because of me, thankfully you didn't." Tsukishima Kei was in awe upon listening to his brother's story. "That time you made me realize that i too was fooling myself, and with that kind of attitude i wouldn't get anywhere. So, thanks to you i am now a coach to a strong school like Karasuno, i really owe it to you Kei." Akiteru had his teary eyes.

A glimpse of his memory during his childhood passed by his mind. "I remembered crying at my bedroom." Kei said as he sip his hot coffee. "And mom was so worried." He added.

"You really remember things now." Akiteru smiled.

"Tell me nii-san, who do you like the most: Semi or Kuroo?" 


	75. The decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a mess but forgive me :<

Akiteru smiled awkwardly. "In what aspect?" He asked.

"In general and for me." Kei slightly giggled.

Akiteru nervously laughed. "In general, i would go for Semi? I mean, they are both really good, but Kuroo is quite the wild one." He answered as he relax his back on the chair. "And honestly, i really like Semi for you. If you could just remember all of his sacrifices and efforts just to make you smile again, you would understand why you sacrificed your love for Kuroo just for him." Kei frowned, he was expecting for his brother to choose Kuroo because of how they treated each other. "But that doesn't mean i didn't like Kuroo for you." That made Kei's face lit up. "Like i told you before, you always follow what your brain says, but when you met him everything changed. You give your heart at everything you're doing; studying, volleyball and in living. I saw how he changed you for the good before he left you." Kei frowned as he remembered how Kuroo disappeared one day. "I know he didn't mean to left you without a word, he told me that." He chuckled.

"You're close." Kei commented.

"Yes, even mother was close to him." Kei's eyes softened. "I was grateful to him for teaching you how to use your heart, and i am grateful once again for risking his life just to save you. I owe Kuroo many things, and i think his actions are already enough to be forgiven by me. Things always doesn't go with what we planned, but what made me like him because he is making up for it." He smiled.

"So, it's fine if i choose him over Semi?" Kei ask as he tilt his head slightly.

Akiteru shake his head. "That decision is up to you, because no matter what i answer to that it won't make any difference." He answered. "If you are happy with Kuroo, then i am also happy." Kei smiled.

"Thank you for telling me all of those, it helped me a lot to remember some of my memories." Kei smiled as he extend his hand to hold his brother's hand. "I know i am risking so many things, but i do not want Semi to live in a false life. I hope i am doing this for the best of everyone."

Akiteru smiled. "You are, Kei." He smiled softly. "Tomorrow we will be celebrating Akira's birthday in Tokyo. Don't you really want to come so you could see Semi?" He asked

Tsukisima frowned. This is no time to be a coward, he'll be ending Semi's false happy ever after tomorrow.

After the 3 hour long travel from Miyagi, they finally reached Tokyo. Akiteru checked in a hotel while Kei and Kuroo went to their condominium. The blonde entered his condo and saw no one. He called akaashi to ask if his husband was still in the hospital, working 'till he die.

Akaashi is currently compiling papers in his office. It is so quiet and the sound papers hitting his table is the only sound that can be heard. His phone suddenly ring startling him. "Fuck." He cursed before picking up the phone. "Hello?" He hissed. He's pissed face suddenly turned into a soft one after hearing the voice. "Oh, hey Tsukki, how's vacation in Sendai?" He asked. "What? You're back?" His eyes almost bawled out in surprise. "Semi?" He started to panic for some reason. "Oh, uhm- he's in a meeting, but I'll inform him. But for now i really got to go, bye." He hang up the call before sprinting out of his office.  
He run through the hallways and entered a VIP room, startling the people inside. "We have a problem, Tsukishima is now back here in Tokyo." He said, still panting and sending the people inside into a chaos.

In the room was a couple of people surrounding Semi, who is currently sickly lying in the bed. A couple of wire is attached to his body connecting him to the machines and dextrose. His eyes are tired and obviously lost more than half of his weight. Tears flowed out from his dead eyes as he wanted to say 'no his husband must not see him like this' but he was too weak to move a single muscle in is body.

Tsukishima waited for Semi's call, but its been three hours long ever since he spoke to Akaasi. What meeting could take that long? He changed into his casual clothes and went to the hospital alone. The staffs greeted him and he politely greeted back and went straight to the cardiologist's area and ask where was his husband. "Good evening Dr. Felicia, but do you know where was my husband is?" He asked to the tall foreign lady sitting at one of the tables in the room. "I went to his office but it was closed." He added.

The lady worriedly walk towards him and gave him a concerned look. "VIP room number ten." She answered as if she knew the reason why the male is clueless on what's happening.

Tsukishima got a bad feeling about it, why would be his husband in a patient's room? "Thank you." He bowed his head lightly before leaving.   
He went to the fourth floor where the VIPs are located. The guards greeted him before opening the door for him, he walk through the hallway while scanning every door. From fifteen, he reached room number ten. He knocked gently before opening the door. Inside the room is Akaashi, Tendou, his father-in-law and Semi, who was lying sickly on the bed.  
Tears rolled out from his eyes without him knowing. "Semi." He called with his low and shaky voice.

"Kei." Semi forced his voice, just to call his name.

The blonde run into him and Tendou gave him a way. Tsukishima almost sat on the floor just to see his husband clearly. He held his cold and thin hands and he cried. "What's this? What happened?" He asked as his eyes turned into falls of tears.

"He was diagnosed with stage 1 pancreatic cancer five years ago, but through time it developed and got worst. He has now a stage 4 pancreatic cancer, which was incurable." Akaashi said, making Tsukishima's cries got harder.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He cried, tightening his grip on Semi's hand. "Is this the real reason you sent me to my brother? To hide your illness?" Semi painfully watch him cry. "Please Semi, tell me why." Semi gave him a small smile.

"Because he does not want to see you cry." Tendou answered from behind. "Since you left, all he think about was you. He really loves you, and seeing you cry makes him extremely sad." He added.

"You're insane, i hate you." Tsukishima said as he place Semi's hand on his face. "I really hate you." He cried. "Please Semi, don't leave me just yet." 

Just as he thought, he regretted the decision of choosing Kuroo over Semi. All this time he knew his love for Kuroo could conquer the life and death. However, deep in his heart is his now grown love for Semi. Tsukishima knew it is right there in his heart, and he's just troubling finding it. And he regretted the way he saw his love for him.


	76. Broken promise

After knowing his husband's state, he never left his side. "Knowing Eita is gay was actually hard for me." His father started. "He is my only son, and of course i am expecting grandchildren to take after our legacy. So, it was really hard for me." The blonde silently listened. "But when i saw how his eyes shine whenever he's with you or talking about you, i know i can't do anything about it already." He chuckled. "Eita is a good child, and i think he deserves a good husband like you." He smiled to the blonde, who felt guilt in his heart.

"I don't think i am that good to be worthy to stay beside him." He said as he look at their hands that are joined together.

"I know that you never love my son like he did to you." The older Semi said, still had his genuine smile on his wrinkled face. "Yet, you are here making sure that he'll wake up beside you."  
Tsukishima look at his father-in-law and looked concerned. "I didn't exactly know what was the reason behind your marriage, but i am sure you did it for my son."

The blonde nod his head. "Thank you for understanding me father, i really have no intention to hurt your son, but i gave him a false life to live in." He replied, guilt reflected on his eyes.

"No Tsukishima, you gave him a good life to remember once he leave this world." The old man seems to accept his son's fate already and it was unbelievable.

Tears once again flowed out from Tsukishima's once dried and puffy eyes. "Please do not say that." He said as he tried to remain calm.

The older man chuckled. "Life is short my kid, and every little thing that happens in our life was already destined to happen. So, accept and live your life the fullest because not everyone is given a second chance like you."

He was right, the older man was definitely right.

"But despite of telling you this, i hope you wouldn't leave my son alone." The blonde gave him an assuring look.

"No worries father, i had no intention to leave him. I took this path and he was now my responsibility, even if he left this world he would still be my responsibility." There is no lie in is statement. Right now, his priority is his husband and not his heart.

"I am glad that somehow, my son went to someone responsible like you." He chuckled. Tsukishima's phone suddenly ring, Kuroo is calling him for the nth time. "If possible, i wish to somehow meet the man who made your heart beat just like my wife did." He said before nodding to let Tsukishima answer the phone.

He place the phone in his ear as he look to his peacefully sleeping husband. "Hey." He greeted. "I'm at the hospital, long story but I'm physically fine." He took a deep and exhausted breath. "I'll just tell you what happened, but for now i can't leave someone important." He stayed quiet for a minute. "I'll just call nii-san myself, thank you for worrying. Goodnight." He said before ending the call.

The night passed and the two are still sitting on their chair. "You can rest for awhile father, i can take care of Eita." Tsukishima said to his in-law.

He nod his head and stand. He is nearing his ninety but could still walk like he's sixty, regardless, the blonde still guided him to the door. "My helper is just outside, you can go back to my son already." He said before opening the door. "Thank you for taking care of my son Tsukishima, i am now entrusting him to you." He finally said before leaving.

Tsukishima stayed and watch his ill husband lie on the bed, almost lifeless. His heart ached as his words repeated on his mind. "How could i leave him now? Maybe i was really fated to be with him, that's why the world was making reasons to tear Kuroo and i apart." He told himself as he remembered how Kuroo left him, they almost died and Tsukishima lost his memories. "I don't know what to do anymore." His cried a river over being torn apart by the situation.

Akiteru went to the hospital as soon as he heard Semi's condition. He tightly embrace his brother and comforted him. "Even i was struggling to think what was the world wants you to do." He said to his brother. "This is so sudden." He sighed.

"I know. I love Kuroo but it doesn't mean i want Semi gone in my life." Kei frowned as he look to his sleeping husband. "He look so weak and pale, my heart can't take it whenever i am holding his thin and bone like hands. He's suffering both physically and emotionally and I am responsible for it."

"Did you told Kuroo about this already?" Akiteru asked as he gave Kei a worried look.

"No." He narrowed his eyes. "He would definitely leave and say 'stay with Semi for good'. I know that bastard, and that's the most possible scenario that may happen." He answered.

Akiteru only nod his head.

Another day passed and Semi opened his eyes once again. "Hey." Tsukishima smiled as he sit beside the bed. "You feeling fine?"

Semi smiled. "Better." He answered as he saw their hands tangled together.

"I love you Eita." Semi was surprised. It was the first time in three years that he said that. "I mean it." Tsukishima smiled. "I remembered how you courted me and how we went through everything together. Before, you took care of me, now I'll return your love for me." Tears flowed out from their eyes.

"I'm glad that you could now remember. I worked hard for you, and I'm glad you could at least remember it." Semi gave every energy he has just to say those words to his husband.

Tsukishima hushed him. "Save your energy, once we got out from this room, i promise to be a better husband." He said as they attached their foreheads together.

"You already fulfilled my dreams, i couldn't ask for more." Semi weakly laughed. "Meeting Kei was already enough to make me happy until i die."

"Please don't say that." Tsukishima cried as he went closer to his husband.

Semi slightly chuckled. "The only regret i had was not making you happy enough to love me." He suddenly burst into tears.

Tsukishima hugged him. "No Semi, no. I love you, believe me Semi i do love you. For so long you made me feel so special and loved. You never left my side, you made me feel perfect Semi." His voice cracked upon remembering their memories. If he only remembered them earlier, Tsukishima wouldn't be swallowed by guilt right now.

Semi patted Tsukishima's back. "Your gaining weight." He said to lighten the mood. "If that's the case then i am glad i somehow made you special. I love you Kei, but I'm so sorry because this time, i couldn't be that man anymore."

Tsukishima pulled away to look at his lover's gleaming eyes. He slowly shake his head and cried. "No." His voice was barely heard by Semi. The thought of leaving is husband just because he can't remember him is unforgivable. How can Semi love a person who's so pure and kind? Tsukishima can never forgive his self if he died.

"Don't cry." Semi said as he cupped Tsukishima's face. "I want to see your beautiful smile before leaving." Tsukishima only shake his head, not wanting to hear death and stuffs. "I'm really sorry my dear, i can't make my promise to stay by your side anymore. Always remember, i love you Kei." 

Semi Eita died with a smile on his face.


	77. Manstress

The doctors came and Akaashi pulled Tsukishima away. They did everything to revive him despite of knowing his condition, but they still failed. "Time of death." The doctor announced that made Tsukishima lost it.

Tsukishima fell on the ground, eyes still fixed to Semi's open eyes and smiling lips. "No." He cried.

Akaashi kneel beside him and embraced him. His eyes are about to burst into tears as he watch his best friend mourn. "It's okay, Semi is now in a good place. He won't be suffering anymore." He said as he tightened his grip.

"This is all my fault, i shouldn't had left him." Tsukishima cried.   
The doctors went to Tsukishima and said their condolences before leaving. Tsukishima went to his husband's cold body and closed his dead and dull eyes. He too closed his eyes and remembered the day of Semi's graduation.   
_"You cannot force love, but you can learn it."_ He told him back then. He opened his eyes and cried. "Now i understand why i married you." Akaashi covered his mouth as he watch them. "You taught me how to love you, i did really love you."

"Your memories..." Akaashi mumbled.

"I am slowly regaining them." The blonde said, still facing his dead husband. "I can now remember how we met, how Kuroo left me and how Semi came in to my life. All along i thought i married Semi because i want to make him happy, but i did really and truly love him." His voice keeps on cracking but the raven can hear it loud and clear. "Maybe this was my payment for cheating on him." Akaashi slightly gasp. "Kuroo. I met Kuroo in Miyagi. We did horrible things despite of me knowing i had Semi." Tears flowed out from Akaashi's eyes as history repeats itself in its own. "I love kuroo, and told him i would left Semi for him. I even told my brother that. Now, I'm regretting it. I shouldn't have decided things when my memories are still patchy, now i am more fucked up. And I..." He hiccupped. "Can never forgive myself."

Akaashi embraced his friend. "Everything happens for a reason, i know Semi would understand that." He said in a low voice. "Now get yourself together, Semi wouldn't want to see you cry." Akaashi said as he noticed Semi's small smile.

The burial was simple but nearly extravagant. The chapel was filled with white flowers that surround his picture, below the huge flower arrangement with Semi Eita's picture on the center, below is his glass like black casket. Doctors, actors, models, friends and family filled the place, everyone was wearing the proper attire for a burial. If not the traditional kimono, it was a formal black dress. As a husband, Tsukishima wore the traditional black kimono. Medias are all banned to give respect to the dead.  
Akaashi is wearing a simple black suit together with his husband who wear the same dress. "Condolence Tsukki." Bokuto said as he hug the blonde.

Tsukishima's eyes are all red and puffy, it was obvious that he haven't sleep or rest for days. "Thank you for coming." He weakly said before slightly bowing his head.

More visitors came like Oikawa with his husband, Sugawara. Iwaizumi and his team, Lev brought Alisa, Kenma and Kunimi, Tendou, Yamaguchi who brought his family and Hinata, Akiteru with Saeko and Akira, and lastly her ex manager, Kiyoko.

"Don't forget that we are still here okay?" Oikawa smiled gently before pulling the blonde into a hug.

"Thank you Oikawa." The blonde said before pulling away.   
Kenma gave Tsukishima a small smile. "I'm glad you made it, thank you for sparing us your time."

The small blonde who grow his hair back into his waist shake his head. "You two are my close friend, of course i will come." He said before hugging Tsukishima. "I am so sorry for what happened, i know you could get through this." He said before pulling away.

Tsukishima smiled. "Thank you." He said before leaving Kenma.

"Hey." A voice called the bleach blonde idol.

Kenma heard the familiar voice, and turned his head. He saw his past lover, back when they were still high schoolers. They both grew up an inch, but the orange head was now taller than him. He was now also wider and matured looking, but Kenma stayed fresh and young looking. "Hey, glad to see you again." He forced a smile.

"Yeah, I'm glad that you made it here." Hinata said as he walk towards him. "Can we talk?" He suddenly ask with a worried look.

Kenma gave a smiling but frustrated look. "Yeah." He simply answered.

Kuroo is sitting on his couch scrolling through his phone, he was browsing his social media. The room was dim and he was the only one in his room. One article caught his attention, it was an article about his lover and his husband. "Semi died this morning." He said as he continued to read the article. "Oh my God." He breathed.  
Kuroo called Tsukishima several times but he was not answering. He is now currently on his way to the place where they held the wake. He called Bokuto, who answered immediately. "Why didn't you told me Semi died?" He almost yelled.

Bokuto on the other phone bit his lip. "Bro listen. Tsukishima is really feeling guilty now okay? Bro, he was supposed to break up with Semi because of you, then he died. No one wants and no one expected this, but Akaashi thought it would be better if Tsukishima wouldn't see you for awhile until he said so." He nervously explained.

"Are you implying this is all my fault?" Kuroo almost growled.

"For God's sake no!" Bokuto sighed. "Tsukishima did things that a married man shouldn't with you. Get it? Then when he came back he saw his husband dying. You think his conscience wouldn't kill him? Bro he was about to leave Semi if he didn't died!" Bokuto tried to lower his voice as he saw people around him. He walk out from the chapel and stayed at his car. "Are you getting it now?" He asked.

"Yeah." Kuroo lowly answered. Partly, it is his fault. He could have avoided him. Well, that's the plan but both of them gave in and ruined it.

"I am not saying that his decision to be with you was wrong, but in this situation it is really wrong. So bro, let's just be sensitive okay? I know he would go back to you once he cleared his mind. Tsukishima is really depressed and guilty right now, we do not wish to add more pain to that." Bokuto sighed.

Tears left Kuroo's eyes. "Yeah, i understand. I am just his manstress after all." He chuckled.


	78. It's time

Bokuto got it wrong. Tsukishima never went back to Kuroo again. After the burial he tried to take his life, thankfully Sugawara visited the day he wounded his wrist. Ever since, Akiteru monitored his activities and even missed is work. It only added to Tsukishima's thoughts that he's a burden.

It has been a month and Tsukishima's slowly coping up with his husband's death. He already accepted that death only brought him peace and painless life, however, he hasn't forgive his self for attempting to leave him.

Everything in the condo reminds him of his sin. He can now remember what happened before the wedding, and it haunts him.

"Kei, you have a visitor." The blonde got his head up as he heard his brother from the door. "It is nice to see you again." Hr greeted to the old man.

Tsukishima stand from the couch and greeted his father-in-law. "Father, it was an unexpected visit." He said as Akiteru lead him to the couch and both assisted him to sit.

"My dear, it ab been months and you're still locking yourself up." He speak so coolly like he hasn't lost his one and only son a month ago. "Haven't you forgive yourself already?" He asked.

He could remember the day where Tsukishima picked his husband's bone and place it on the jar. "How can I? Father, I just cheated on my husband, your son, just days before he died." He answered. "How can he love a sinful man like me?"

The old man nod. "The night you made love with Kuroo-san, can you remember your life with Eita 3 years before?" Tsuksiima shakes his head. "I understand that you woke up and got surprised knowing you are married to an unknown man. It wasn't also surprising if you remembered your ex first before your husband after 3 long year, that only means that your love for that man is that great. It wasn't your choice to remember them. Basically, not you fault." Not all parents will not feel the same way, However, Tsukishima's lucky that his in-law is a former psychological doctor. "Stop convincing yourself that it is your fault for attempting to leave him. Honestly, it was Eita's fault who made you leave and chose not to spend his remaining time with you." He added, making his brows twitch.

Slowly, he's getting convinced. 

"It has been months and I totally find it sad alone." Tsukishima's eyes narrowed. "Can you go home to my place and assist me? I would love to be taken care of my son rather than a helper." Akiteru has his own family, and the only family he has left is his father-in-law. Maybe, the only way he can make up to his late husband is by his father.

"I would gladly take care of you." After a long time, Tsukishima finally smiled again.

Kuroo brought Semi flowers and placed it to his grave stone. He prayed before telling him his thoughts. "Hey again, it must be lonely and boring down there." He smiled. "It's been a month and no one is still visiting you... And Tsukki is still not calling me, you think he hates me now?" He chuckled as he heard himself. "I know i shouldn't tell you this because you're the legal, the husband, the one he chose, but man i know you would understand me. At some point we also became friends, and i valued that." He took a deep breath. "I know i had a huge debt to you, and i really hope you somehow forgive me. We both love Tsukishima, but you are the one who deserves him the most. It just saddens me that... You are no longer here to keep the blessing we had." He bite into his lip to refrain his emotions to burst. "I hope you somehow enjoyed my company, see you then?" He bowed before turning back. He suddenly froze, and felt cold because of the cloudy weather.

"I think he loves your company, why not stay longer?" The old man in wheelchair chuckled. "So you are my son's boyfriend, i see." He smiled. "I finally get to meet you." He chuckled once again.

"Kuroo-san." Tsukishima shyly called, remembering how he left him without a word. "This is Eita's father, my father-in-law." The blonde introduced.

The raven immediately bowed. "Oh, i now remembered. Nice to meet you too, sir." He forced a smile. "And nice to see you again, Tsukishima." He said as his black orbs met his golden ones.

Is this how Tsukishima felt when he left without a word and saw him after years of no communication? He's partly mad but can't blame him.

"Kuroo-san." The blonde mumbled to his self.

"My child, why not talk to him? You may leave me here so i could talk to my son too." The old man smiled to the blonde.

Tsukishima smiled as he push the wheelchair in front of the stone. "I'll be going then." He said before leading Kuroo away from him. It was far enough for the old man to hear nothing but near enough for Tsukishima to get a sight of is father.

"So, how's life?" The raven awkwardly asked.

The blonde frowned. "I'm sorry if I didn't contact you... It is just I can't forgive myself and every time I think of you, I remember everything." He answered, eyes locked to his father's place.

Kuroo forced to smile. "It is okay. Death of a love one is really hard to cope up with, i understand that." He replied. "What i am just wondering is..." The blonde stare at Kuroo with worried and sadness in his face. "Am i still waiting for something?"

Tsukishima was unsure how to answer. He's still starting to heal and he still can't fully forgive the man he love while he's married.

"I asked too early I'm so sorry." He awkwardly chuckle as their eyes met.

From the distance, Tsukishima heard his father cough and rushed back to him. "Kuroo-san, please help me." He cried.

Kuroo rushed them to the Hospital where the old man finally share his last words of wisdom to his son-in-law. "My child, I am truly grateful that for a short span of time you made me feel like a father. You made me feel that I still have my real son before I die." Tsukishima did really love him like a father. "But as a father, I need to tend my son's need." He smiled to the younger man. "Eita's lonely up there and I want to be with him already." Tsukishima can't help but break down already. His father hushed him. "It is also now your time to forgive, and build your family. Remember, love isn't always about the good things. True love grows on hard things." He smiled as he wipe Tsukishima's tears away. "Thank you..." Just like his husband, his father-in-aw died with a smile on his face.


	79. Letter from heaven

After the burial, an executive handed Tsukishima a letter from his in-law. 

**You know, my son, he gave me a lesson in life which made me believe in the magic of love. Love can destroy a person...**

_J_ _ust like how Tsukishima was so shattered when Kuroo left him without a word. He was so broken that he does not know where to start and where to believe in. He gave everything he had for the first thing and person he ever loved, but this only led him to a broken heart._

_For years he protected his heart, for years he never trust, and for years he never believe in love._

**And it can also build a person...**

_J_ _ust like how Semi picked up all of Tsukishima's shattered heart. For years he waited and talked to him without getting a reply, he would walk him despite of their different path, for years he waited without knowing if he had a chance or not. With his actions he made the blonde feel special and loved, with that, Semi earned Tsukishima's healed heart and sweet i do._

**It can also remember someone, when your mind can't.**

_T_ _sukishima lost his memories, but the first time he saw Kuroo, he knew there was something between them. He gave him his trust despite of knowing him only for a day._

**Too cliché, but in true love you are willing to give all you have for someone you love.**

_J_ _ust like how kuroo went back to Japan despite of his heart injury. He searched all over the place where he could find witnesses and suspects. He even asked a friend from a foreign country to help them. And again, despite of his fresh wound from his surgery, he still went to the battle field to save the man he truly loves._  
 _Tsukishima woke up without remembering anything, and Kuroo never bothered him to tell about his almost death experience to save him. It is not because he didn't care, but he didn't want to enter his life anymore. Kuroo knew his love for Tsukishima will never fade, but he was already married. So, he sacrificed his own happiness for the person he wants to be happy._

_Another was Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Oikawa loved his best friend when they are still toddlers, and knowing he was courting a girl, he decided to stop dreaming of being with him. Despite of what happened between them, he never hold a grudge. Instead, he happily let go of him and found his angel._

**But what I liked the most,\ is that either you are destined or not, if you really and truly love a person, it can make you happy for eternity.**

_Just like how Tsukishima made Semi happy in his short life. Tsukishima cheated on Semi, accidentally, but that didn't even made Semi angry, instead he loved him more because of his honesty. Tsukishima did a lot of mistake, but none of them angered his husband. They never fought or got mad, it is because they truly love each other. They are almost the perfect couple, but they are not destined to each other. Tsukishima was made for Kuroo, but still, it didn't change the fact that Tsukishima made Semi's life almost perfect._

**Love is something you cannot force, but something youcan learn through time. I also learned something in life, like we should never make a decision whenever we are having troubles in mind and I hope you never repeat the same mistake again...**

_T_ _sukishima's memories with Kuroo came back, and decided to leave Semi to be with him. But when his memories with Semi came back, it was already too late. With that, Tsukishima regretted it so much that it almost killed him, and until now he is suffering as he cannot forgive himself for having such thoughts._

**And we should also not hide our feelings to ourselves, because once it explodes, shit can happen...**

_S_ _hirabu hid his feelings for Semi, so Semi became so insensitive whenever he was talking about him and Tsukishima. That made him angry and filled with jealousy that he made a crime that almost killed people who are all innocent and clueless of his hidden feelings._

**You taught me a lot my son, but i am afraid i cannot apply that to myself anymore. That reminds me, i realized that some things in life are really hard to accept. But once it happen, it already happen. We cannot do anything about it but accept and move on, right? I'll definitely tell my son I had a great life after his death, thanks to his lovely husband who took care of me. That reminds me, you also taught me something in life. That no matter what your personality is, there will be always that someone who would always stay by your side no matter how hard the situation is...**

_I_ _t was Akaashi, who always stayed beside Tsukishima no matter the situation is. Since from the beginning; Their volleyball camp, when his first heart break, audition to be a Japanese idols, their study in their university, in their work, hang out, tsukishima's wedding, tsukishima's birthdays, when Tsukishima followed Kuroo at the airport, when they performed at Korea, when Tsukishima was kidnapped, when Tsukishima opened his eyes from his coma, when Tsukishima can't remember anything, when Tsukishima got into an accident again, when Tsukishima lost his husband, when Tsukishima was mourning to his husband, Akaashi was always there to support his best friend._

**And lastly, that we should never put aside what our heart truly desires... I hope you had your happy ending too because I and my son is already happy with my wife.**

Tsukishima cried silently in the mansion where his father lived. How can his last family member leave him with a smile on his face? He's so cool even after he died. He's someone full of knowledge and virtue. Someone so respectable and loved. I t wasn't easy to convince people who are not okay, but Tsukishima at least wanted to try.

A knock disturbed him from his thoughts and saw Kuroo from the door. He wiped his tears away and smiled. "Kuroo-san, can we talk?" Kuroo got a bad feeling about it and nervously nod.

He entered the old office room of Mr. Semi and waited for the blonde to speak.

"I know I did a horrible thing of neglecting you and I am-" He took a deep breath and rub his palms on his face. He cannot do it.

"It is okay if, I can always go away." Kuroo said, clueless of what is Tsukishima's about to say.

"What? No!" Tsukishima chuckled. "I just want to ask if someone is still waiting for me?" He asked, blushing from embarrassment.

Kuroo's brows raised. "In the chapel?" Tsukishima just want to punch him for being stupid.

Tsukishima smiled genuinely before tugging the raven's collars and pulling the clueless man into a kiss.


	80. Chapter 80

A lady is walking along the park when something caught her gleaming black eyes. Young and thin Kuroo is kissing the young Tsukishima Kei in front of him. The park is filled with people but it doesn't matter as they show off their love for each other. The lights are all on, making the place very romantic, making the salty Tsukishima want to kiss so sudden. How can Kuroo say no to his love of his life?

Kuroo pulled away and smiled happily. "Tsukki being bold today huh?" He teased, receiving a light smack from the blonde.

"It's getting late, i really should go home now." Tsukishima said as he laced his fingers to Kuroo.

"Yeah, i should walk you to the train." Kuroo said before following his boyfriend.  
Kuroo pecked Tsukishima before sending him off to the train. Once the public vehicle left, he started to walk home already. The sky was now dark and billion stars lighted his path, and the moon was surprisingly missing. He entered his house with a smile on his face, and his mom, the lady awhile ago, was waiting for him.

"Where have you been Tetsurou?" She asked, trying to restrain his anger that she feels.

"Hang out with a friend." He simply answered before passing her.

His mom turned around. "Does a friend kiss you on the lips? Tetsurou, are you gay?"

The young man froze into his place, his inner self started panicking. "What?" He said as he look to his mom. "What are you saying?" He asked her, acting like he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Tetsu you are my son! I know that was you who was kissing a man in the middle of the park!" She half yelled. "Tell me Tetsurou, are you gay?!" She was now angry.

Kuroo narrowed his eyes. "And so what if i am? Mom, i did everything you wanted; my course, my university, almost everything! Just give this to me, okay? I am serious, i love that man." He finally let it out.

Anger and disappointment is obviously shown to her face. "No Tetsurou, never." She hissed. "Tomorrow we will leave and you will never talk to any of your friends again, even your boyfriend." She warned before leaving the dumbfounded Kuroo.

Kuroo tried to call Tsukishima but he was not answering, he was about to e-mail him when his mom caught him and confiscated his phone. "Mom i am fucking eighteen already!" He argued.

Kuroo had no choice but to leave and stay with his mom and father in America. He was forcefully entered in the military, making him banned from any contacts to anyone. For almost five years, he consistently cried every time he Is alone. He promised that once he finished his training, he would go back.

But he had no one to go back to. Tsukishima was already engaged, getting married. He lied about the reason why he left, because he does not want Tsukishima to know that his mom doesn't approve their relationship. But it doesn't matter already since his precious Tsukishima now belongs to someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As said, every journey comes to an end but ends can start into new beginnings. The story's one of a hell long story but I salute to those who reached this far. I know its cringe and weird... I wrote that almost five years ago soooo yeah... HOPE YOU SOMEHOW LIKE IT WAHAHA SORRY FOR WASTING YOUR TIME ASTALABISTE BEYBEH <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I am prussian prince and this is my first ever fanfic that I wrote several years ago so there are a lot of errors and things... Please free to criticize for future improvements, thank you and God bless you all <3


End file.
